Gaining Wisdom
by melissarxy1
Summary: COMPLETED! CHAPTER 44 UP A another version of Pete and Remy coming into the movieverse, Romy and Kete obviously and a little bit of Kyro, R&R please
1. And It Begins

Author's Note- Set after X-2, Kitty-centric and yet another Kete, it'll also have a pretty big Romy subplot. This one brings in my two favorite male X-Men characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And It Begins  
  
~*~  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
-Michelle Branch  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty stopped running when she reached the road. Gasping and panting for breath she sat down on a bench, she ended up sleeping there for the night. She awoke the next morning and began to search for the others. Kitty had no luck, however, in finding them. She walked all day before arriving at a cabin.  
  
She looked around before phasing inside. As soon as she turned corporeal she found herself against the wall with a hand to her throat. "Who in de hell are you?" the man before her demanded. She met his gaze and tried to phase but couldn't find the strength.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" she snapped. His hand flexed, just slightly on her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry, petite, but it seems ta Gambit dat you aren't in any position ta make any demands. Now answer de damn question. Who are you?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde," she whispered.  
  
"Wait, let her go, LeBeau," another man said.  
  
"Ya know her?" Kitty was finally able to breathe easily.  
  
"This is one of the X-Men," the other man said. "Remy, meet Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat."  
  
"How do you know me?" Kitty asked  
  
The man merely smiled. "That, Pryde, is confidential."  
  
"Who are you two?"  
  
"Remy LeBeau," the first man said running a hand through his dark hair before flashing her a grin taking her hand and bowing over it, laying a soft kiss on it. "Enchanté."  
  
"Pete Wisdom," the other man said. "Care t' tell us why you were breakin' in t' the cabin? I thought yer professor frowned upon his *X-Men* doin' crime." The words 'X-Men' were full of derision.  
  
"I- I thought it was empty," she said.  
  
"Where'd ya come from?" Remy asked.  
  
"The Institute," Kitty said softly. "I ran."  
  
"You ran the whole way?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn, okay, I'm impressed. So, why were ya runnin'?"  
  
Unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears. "We were attacked, I-I got away, some of the others, though..." Pete could easily see the guilt on her face. "I can't go back there right now."  
  
"No kiddin'," Remy said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You can stay here, grasshopper," Pete said. She hesitated visibly and Pete smiled. "It ain't like you've got much of a choice in the matter. Where else are you gonna go?"  
  
"That's a very good point," she said softly and sighed.  
  
"`Sides," Pete continued reading the fear plainly on her face. "I could actually use your help." Remy looked at him raising an eyebrow, which Pete just ignored. "You're good with computers, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Great, I need some help gettin' into this database." He led her into his room seeing her tense even further. "Want me t' move the laptop into the living room?"  
  
"No," she said trying to mask her nervousness. He shrugged pulling up a web page. Kitty spent only five minutes on the page before breaking through.  
  
"*Very* impressive," he said. "I was workin' on that for over an hour and couldn't get through. How'd you learn how t' do that, Oh great and powerful Goddess of Computing?"  
  
A slight blush came to Kitty's face at his clear admiration and slight flirting. "Self-taught."  
  
"Ah," he said thoughtfully. "C'mon, I'll show you t' the room where you can stay." He stood and led her to another room. It was much smaller than his with only a single bed. "Do ya need somethin' t' wear?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. "What I have on is all I have."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She smiled a little. "I'm fine. It's just been a long night."  
  
"I'll get one of me shirts, unless ya mind."  
  
"That'd be fine. Thank you." He soon came back with a shirt and tossed it to her.  
  
"Get some sleep, if ya need anythin' just yell." He walked away. Kitty got undressed slipping his shirt over her. It came to her mid-thigh and the neck was a little less than modest but it was comfortable. She could detect on it the scent of cigarettes, alcohol, and cologne that she couldn't quite place. 


	2. Training

Training  
  
~*~  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
  
Why everything's the same as it was  
  
I can't understand, no, I can't understand  
  
How life goes on the way it does  
  
-Skeeter Davis  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty woke up and got into some sweats lying on her bed. She walked out and sat at the kitchen table. "Mornin' chat," Remy smiled from the stove as he made some eggs.  
  
"Good morning," Kitty smiled shyly at the two men who had taken her in last night. "How about a tour?" Kitty asked slowly getting to her feet.  
  
"I'll show ya around," Pete offered. He showed her around the surprisingly large cabin. They ended up in the training room, where Remy kept his equipment on one end and where they had set up a makeshift shooting range on the other side.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"Breakfast," Remy said coming in. The other two followed him back into the kitchen and ate. The rest of the day she spent working out and talking to Remy, since Pete was working on something most of the time.  
  
Two days later  
  
Kitty awoke to the smell of coffee and bacon once again. She got up and dressed into another outfit of sweats laying on her bed before going into the kitchen. Remy was cooking as Pete sat working on the laptop. "Mornin', petite," Remy said turning around and smiling. "Hungry?"  
  
"What are we having?" she asked sitting down in front of Pete.  
  
"Pancakes."  
  
"I'd love some." Pete looked up from the laptop and smiled a little.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
"Any news on the Institute?" Kitty asked softly.  
  
"Nothin'." She sighed looking down. "I'm sure everyone's fine."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Petite, ya couldn't have don't anythin'."  
  
"He's right, as much as it pains me t' say so."  
  
"Bite me, homme."  
  
"No thanks, I don't know where you've been, mate."  
  
Kitty looked between the two and raised her eyebrows. "Would you guys like me to leave you two alone?" The two exchanged glances and both shuddered at the implication in her words.  
  
"Never say anythin' like dat again, chat."  
  
"Really," Pete said. "`At's just plain disturbin'."  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Kitty asked interested in the history between the Englishman and the guy from the Bayou.  
  
Pete turned to the Southerner and smirked before turning back to Kitty. "He was sent t' steal somethin' from me ol' employers. I stopped him."  
  
Remy crossed his arms. "Ya nearly killed Remy, dat's what ya did!"  
  
Kitty looked between them. "What happened?"  
  
"We're mutants too," Pete explained. Her eyes widened at that. Pete created a small hotknife to light his cigarette to demonstrate while Remy lightly charged one of his cards letting it explode in midair. "I shot a few of my knives at him. Took him down. Me orders were t' kill him but I was pissed about Scicluna's other orders about that time so I let him go."  
  
"Remy had screwed up big time too so we decided ta make de best out of it."  
  
"Which meant...?"  
  
"We went t' the local pub and got pissed." She cocked her head to one side obviously confused by Pete's statement.  
  
"He means drunk, petite. Remy knows dat Wisdom can be a bit confusin'."  
  
Pete rolled his eyes. "Yer one ta talk, mate."  
  
Afterwards Kitty went back into the training room and started her usual morning work out routine. She was in the middle of a few stretches when she felt a pair of eyes on her. She tensed looking up.  
  
"Mr. Wisdom," she nodded going back to her stretching.  
  
"Miss Pryde," he said leaning against the wall. He watched, almost in awe of her flexibility. "Question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How in the Hell did you learn that?"  
  
"Dance class," she explained.  
  
"So, after all these years of trainin' as an X-Man, how good are ya?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Want to find out?"  
  
He smirked. "That a challenge, Pryde?"  
  
"Take it as you want, Wisdom." He walked over to her and looked down into her brown eyes.  
  
"Okay, grasshopper," he smiled. "Let's go." She stepped back and they circled each other. "Just a warnin', don't expect me t' go easy on ya, or fight clean `cause you're a girl."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." She swept down low and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell but jumped back up and returned the favor. She rolled back before leaping to her feet. They began to once again circle each other. He struck again this time tackling her and easily pinning her to the floor.  
  
"No phasin'," he said. "There will be times in battle when you won't have your powers t' rely on."  
  
"So, you want me to get away without using my powers?"  
  
"Yes." She wiggled and he realized the mistake of their present positions.  
  
"Is Remy interuptin' somet'ing?" the Cajun inquired from the doorway. Pete stood and pulled Kitty to her feet.  
  
"We were just sparrin'," Pete shrugged. He turned to Kitty. "You have a lot t' learn, kid."  
  
Her eyes flashed in annoyance. "For starters, don't call me kid." Pete merely grinned at that. "Secondly, who's going to teach me, you?"  
  
"It'd be me pleasure, grasshopper," he smirked.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"O' course. Obviously that Institute of yours isn't teaching much in the way o' simple self-defense."  
  
"And what can you teach me?"  
  
He smirked leaning back against the wall. "What do ya want t' learn?"  
  
Kitty tensed at the double entendre in those words. "Um..."  
  
"So, wot do ya say, grasshopper?"  
  
"Assuming that you can teach me anything, sure." He raised an eyebrow and the smirk slowly turned into a grin.  
  
"Okay, grasshopper, let's get started."  
  
"Normally Remy would love ta stand by and watch de sexual tension, mais-"  
  
"Sexual tension!" the two exclaimed as one.  
  
"I don't know wot yer talkin' about, mate," Pete growled.  
  
"I feel all dirty," Kitty said putting in a shudder for good measure.  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Pryde, it ain't that bad."  
  
"You smoke and drink-"  
  
"For starters how do ya even know that?"  
  
"You smell."  
  
"Smell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Secondly, it ain't like you're exactly a great catch either." She raised her eyebrows. "Yer... um... short." Remy burst out laughing at that. Kitty felt a small smile touch her lips.  
  
"Short?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, Pete." Kitty turned to Remy. "You wanted something?"  
  
"Finally! Remy wanted t' tell ya, petite, just saw on de news dat de institute is open again."  
  
"It is?!" she exclaimed. "Thank God!" 


	3. Home Again

Author's Note- I'm once again using Luba's idea that they all know each other (Logan, Pete and Remy). As a Kete fan I revere her work as gospel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Home Again  
  
~*~  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
-Michelle Branch  
  
~*~  
  
"Want me t' drive ya back?" Pete asked.  
  
"Please."  
  
"Let's get goin'."  
  
"Remy'll come too," the other man said. The three piled into Pete's car. They drove to the Institute and saw that the professor had wasted no time in hiring people to fix the windows. She jumped out of the car and started up the walk before going back to the car.  
  
"Do you guys want to come in?"  
  
"Sure," Remy said.  
  
"Guess I don't have a choice in the matter," Pete commented mildly. Kitty walked up and opened the door for them. Remy paused struck by a wave of grief as he walked inside.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kitty asked concerned.  
  
"Oui," Remy said blinking. "Somet'ing happened."  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue called rushing down the stairs. The two girls hugged. "Ah'm so glad yer home."  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked seeing the redness in her friend's eyes.  
  
"Ah'm fahne," Rogue said. "It's... Jean. She didn't make it back, sugah."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's... she's dead."  
  
Kitty gasped putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God."  
  
"Yeah, Scott's devastated, and Logan's out destroyin' things in the Danger Room."  
  
"Is everyone else okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Rogue turned to look behind her friend. "Um, Kit, who are they?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Pete Wisdom, and Remy LeBeau."  
  
"'The Beautiful?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Glad y' agree, chére." Rogue merely looked at him raising an eyebrow. He reached for her hand causing her to flinch, he didn't pause though; he simply grabbed her gloved hand and bowed laying a kiss on it. "Enchanté."  
  
"New Orleans?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
Rogue smirked. "A Swamp Rat."  
  
"Mississippi?" Remy questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He answered her smirk with one of his own. "River rat."  
  
"Talk about sexual tension," Pete murmured causing a soft laugh from Kitty and glares from the other two.  
  
"Kitty, would you please introduce all of us," Xavier said as he wheeled in flanked by Ororo, Kurt, and Bobby.  
  
"Only if you do," Kitty said seeing the blue guy standing behind the professor.  
  
"This is Kurt Wagner, he's just decided to join the team."  
  
"This is Remy LeBeau and Pete Wisdom, they took me in. Guys, that's Professor Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Bobby Drake."  
  
"An' dis is?" Remy asked looking down at Rogue.  
  
"That's Rogue."  
  
"Just Rogue?"  
  
"Yes," the girl in question said crossing her arms.  
  
"You're mutants also?" Xavier inquired.  
  
"Oui," Remy nodded. Pete merely nodded mutely.  
  
"What are your powers?" Xavier inquired, "if you don't mind me asking." They gave the same demonstrations they had for Kitty... but the results weren't quite the same.  
  
"Put that thing out!" Ororo exclaimed. Pete rolled his eyes taking one deep drag before obeying.  
  
"Don't feel bad, runt, she does the same thing ta me," Logan said in his usual growl.  
  
"Logan?" Pete asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Never in a million years did Remy t'ink ya'd join up wit' a do-gooder group," Remy smirked.  
  
"I don't believe this," Logan said looking between them. "What in the Hell are you two doin' here?"  
  
"Just takin' de chat home," Remy smiled.  
  
"You three know each other?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Oui," Remy smiled brightly. "We all be ol' amis."  
  
"Where are ya stayin'?" Logan asked.  
  
"We're renting a small cabin," Pete said.  
  
"A mission?"  
  
"Been out of Black Air a long time," Pete said his eyes hardening. "This is just a favor to an old... friend."  
  
"A 'friend' of both of you?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Non, just him," Remy told him. "Remy's just here for de ride. Had not'ing better ta do."  
  
"I would like to extend an offer for you two to join us," Xavier said. Pete merely looked at him but Remy appeared to be thinking about it.  
  
"How long are ya going to be in town?" Logan inquired.  
  
"Just a few weeks," Pete said.  
  
"Up for a game?" Remy asked his red on black eyes twinkling.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Logan exclaimed.  
  
"Logan," Xavier said patiently. "Please refrain from using that type of language in front of the children."  
  
"Sorry, Chuck," Logan said his tone stating that the opposite was true.  
  
"We'd better go," Remy said. "We're meetin' wit' Pete's 'friend' in a few hours."  
  
"Five good fer ya?" Pete asked Kitty.  
  
"Huh?" Kitty asked.  
  
He smiled. "Trainin' remember?"  
  
"Oh, five's fine," Kitty said surprised that he was still going to train her.  
  
Remy crossed over to Kitty and bent slightly to kiss her lightly. "Pleasure meetin' y', petite chat." He looked up grinning at Pete who glared back at him. He once again kissed Rogue's hand. "Remy's glad ta have met y' too, chére."  
  
"Wish Ah could say the same," Rogue said coldly but his grin merely widened.  
  
"Let's go, LeBeau," Pete said. He looked down at Kitty. "See ya t'morrow, grasshopper."  
  
"Bye Pete, Remy," Kitty said going to each and hugging them lightly. Remy returned the hug enthusiastically, Pete awkwardly, but warmly. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Any time, Pryde," Pete said. He and Remy left. 


	4. More Training

Author's Note- As Luba points out Xavier, when in Rogue's body, can control her powers perfectly, therefore she has to be able to also, it'll just take training. In addition to Kete and Romy there will be a little Kyro, starting with this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More Training  
  
~*~  
  
Well, you think that you can take me on  
  
You must be crazy  
  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
  
That's gonna phase me  
  
Oh, but if you want to have a go  
  
I just want to let you know  
  
Get off of my back and into my game  
  
Get out of my way and out of my brain  
  
Get outta my way or give it your best shot  
  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
  
Get off of my back  
  
-Bryan Adams  
  
~*~  
  
"How do ya know them?" Rogue asked curiously.  
  
"I'd be glad to tell ya the stories, darlin', when you're older," Logan said gruffly. She exchanged glances with Kitty.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," Kitty announced after a few moments. "Are our rooms okay?"  
  
"They're fine, Katherine," Xavier told her. She walked up the stairs.  
  
Ororo turned to Logan. "Your friend, he seems to... like Kitty."  
  
"Yeah?" Logan asked nonplussed.  
  
"I'm just not sure if he would be... good for her."  
  
Logan smirked. "Out with it 'Roro, you want to know if he'd screw her and leave her."  
  
"I wouldn't have put it quite like that."  
  
"Look, Pete's a good guy. He's got honor, somethin' that didn't fit well in the black ops. If he wants her, and I ain't sayin' he does he's not the kind ta just look fer a quick screw, at least not with a girl like Kitty."  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue asked now confused herself.  
  
Logan sighed wondering how they had gotten into the subject of his old friend's love life. "She's too good for him, that's what he'll tell himself. If he ever gets through that phase and decides to go for it he won't just throw her away. Remy on the other hand..."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Logan silently kicked himself for not ending it at Pete, but remembering the way Remy had looked at Rogue he figure that she should know what he was like. "Remy is a player. He's the love `em and leave `em type."  
  
"Don't know why he was flirtin' with meh then," Rogue shrugged. "It ain't like he'll ever get anywhere." Logan sighed knowing what she was thinking about.  
  
"You'll get it, darlin'," he promised. "I'll work on some meditation techniques with you."  
  
The next evening  
  
The others had been drifting back to the institute slowly. Pete arrived right on time, Remy coming in with him once again. "Ready, grasshopper?" he asked as Kitty walked up.  
  
"Yeah," the young woman said pulling her hair back in a careless ponytail. "Follow me." She led him to a training room since Logan was once again using the Danger Room.  
  
"Swamp rat!" Rogue said surprised, as she walked into the hall.  
  
"Bonjour, chére," Remy purred. "Glad ta see ya again."  
  
"Ah'm happy one of us is."  
  
"Y' don' seem ta like dis Cajun, chére," Remy noticed leaning against the door, "Remy got ta wonder why."  
  
She crossed her arms. "Let's just say Ah know yer type, and why are ya talkin' in the third person?"  
  
"De femmes love it."  
  
"Name one."  
  
Remy smirked. "Do ya really want Remy ta start dat, petite, dere were a lot more den one."  
  
"Do ya want somethin', swamp rat?"  
  
His eyes swept over her. "Oui."  
  
"Ya can't have it. Anything else?"  
  
"Remy wanted ta talk ta de professor, if de belle chére would show Remy where his office is."  
  
"Ah have a name, swamp rat."  
  
"So do I, ma chérie."  
  
In the training room  
  
Kitty looked up at Pete from her back for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Um... ow," she murmured as he pulled her back up.  
  
"Ya know, grasshopper, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear ya were doin' this on purpose."  
  
"The bruises on my butt would disagree."  
  
He merely grinned. "Come on, Pryde. Let's try this again. All I want ya t' do is..."  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Well, here ya are," Rogue said. "You two have a nice chat."  
  
"Rogue," Xavier said before she could leave. "Please wait a moment."  
  
"Fahne."  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
Kitty let out a happy cry as she pinned him. "Took ya long enough," he growled but the smile on his face softened the blow.  
  
"I did it," she said happily.  
  
"That ya did, Pryde. Ready for another move?"  
  
"Yeah." He smiled inwardly at the eagerness in her voice.  
  
"Okay. This time..."  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Yer actually gonna let him join!" Rogue exclaimed. "But professor-"  
  
"Rogue, our doors are open to all young mutants," Xavier chided gently. "We take in anyone who believes in your cause."  
  
"But... he ain't young!"  
  
"Chére, dat hurts. Remy ain't exactly old either." Rogue shot him a glare not responding to that.  
  
"You, Rogue, may show Mr. LeBeau around," Xavier said. Rogue winced and Remy grinned brightly.  
  
Two hours later  
  
"I'm going to have bruises in places I didn't even know I had," Kitty complained cheerfully.  
  
"I know," Pete agreed. "You're a fast learner, grasshopper. I was amazed at how quick ya picked this up."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Now, gonna feed yer coach?"  
  
"I'll show you to the kitchen," she offered. The two walked into the room and sat down across from each other after Kitty found them some ice cream. They then debated amiably about which flavor was better.  
  
"Stupid swamp rat!" Rogue growled walking in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kitty asked as she washed their dishes.  
  
"He's just..."  
  
"Bonjour, chat," Remy smiled as he walked in.  
  
"Hi, Remy," Kitty smiled sitting back down across from Pete.  
  
"Rough day?" Remy asked noting how slowly she moved.  
  
"He beat me up," Kitty said giving Pete a look.  
  
He merely raised one eyebrow. "Hey, you got yer hits in too, grasshopper." She stuck her tongue out at him. He had to grin at that. "Don't do that unless yer gonna use it."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"An' proud o' it."  
  
"Rogue, I was wondering, has John come back yet?"  
  
Rogue didn't answer Kitty's question for a few moments. "He ain't comin' back, sugah."  
  
"He's not..."  
  
"No!" Rogue assured her quickly. "He ain't dead. He... he left the team."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He's gone ta work with Magneto."  
  
"No," Kitty whispered. "He wouldn't. Not after... he told me..." She choked off her words while standing up. "Thanks for lesson, Pete. I'll... um, see you tomorrow." She ran off.  
  
"Okay... what just happened here?" Pete asked.  
  
"Ah honestly don't know," Rogue admitted. "Ah thought that maybe they were... Ah guess Ah was right. Poor Kitty."  
  
"Explanation please," Remy said.  
  
"Kitty and John were together, Ah guess they just didn't want anyone to know," Rogue explained.  
  
Upstairs.  
  
Kitty stared into space and though about John. "How could he do this to me?" she wondered out loud. Unbidden, the night before the attack came to her mind. 


	5. Remembering and the Fight

Author's Note- I'm doing two things here, making Kitty around the age she was in X-1, and giving John back his accent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remembering and the Fight  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes I think best if left in the memory  
  
It's better kept inside than left for good  
  
Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me  
  
Well something's gotta go wrong  
  
-Nickleback  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback "Hey, John."  
  
He looked up and grinned. "Hey there, luv." She sat down beside him on his bed in the room he, Peter, Bobby, and Roberto shared.  
  
"How's it going?" as always; she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach as he turned fully to her.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Your tone states otherwise."  
  
He grinned again. "You know me so well."  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"And see, there's your first problem," she teased.  
  
"I just don't know if I belong here anymore."  
  
"Of course you do," she protested. "Bobby and Rogue are here... so am I."  
  
He smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ya know how much I care about ya, luv, it's just... I'm not sure I really believe in all that rubbish the professor keeps spouting." He paused glaring hard at the floor. "In case ya haven't noticed, things ain't gettin' any better. I mean, he goes on and on about living in peace but... well, they keep attacking, damn it! And we're supposed to just let it go, turn the other cheek, maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"Never mind, Sheila," he turned to her and met her eyes. "If I were to leave, would you come with me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you come with me?"  
  
"John- I... I really don't know."  
  
"Easy question, luv. Would ya leave all o' this, to be with me?"  
  
"Would you let me think about that?"  
  
"Sure." He grinned again, that same half-playful, half-crazy grin he always used. "Don't wait too long though, I may have ta kidnap you." He then leaned over and kissed her slowly. He pulled away and winked down at her. "Tie ya up in my room, just ta keep you from escaping."  
  
"Um, John, I can escape from anything. I phase, remember?"  
  
"Of course, but that's only if ya want ta get away." He kissed her again until she broke away panting for breath.  
  
"Promise me something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"If you do go. Tell me, please just say goodbye."  
  
"Consider it done. Now, I'm sure we can think of more important things ta do with our mouths than talkin'."  
  
"Like?" He kissed her gently pushing her back onto the bed.  
  
"That, for instance."  
  
Kitty shook her head trying to clear it. "Sugah?" Rogue called knocking on their door.  
  
"Rogue, it's your room too, you can come in," Kitty said.  
  
"Ah know," the southerner said sauntering in. "Ah was just givin' ya privacy. Want ta talk about it?"  
  
"He said he'd tell me goodbye. He promised."  
  
"Kitty, why didn't ya ever tell us?"  
  
"I happened so quickly, and it was sort of fun, sneaking around. I just can't believe he'd leave without even saying goodbye." Rogue reached out and stroked the brunette's hair gently as tears filled the younger girl's eyes.  
  
The next evening  
  
Kitty and Pete finished their training early and were once again sitting in the kitchen snacking when Logan came in. "Hey, runt, Kitty."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Logan," Kitty nodded. Pete snickered at the 'Mr.' part.  
  
"At least the girl has manners, Wisdom," Logan growled grabbing a beer.  
  
"I have manners too," Pete said smirking. "You don't see me sayin' that yer shirt makes you look like a lumberjack, do ya?" Kitty laughed but tried to cover it by coughing.  
  
"You're just a riot, today, Wisdom," Logan growled, Pete merely smiled wider. Remy came in and sat down with the other three.  
  
"You looked trés belle tonight, chat," Remy purred kissing her hand gallantly.  
  
"Remy, I'm sweaty, and disheveled, thanks for the compliment but, yeah right," Kitty said. Remy's eyes were suddenly on the doorway, however, as Rogue walked in, arguing quite loudly with Bobby.  
  
"Where are ya gettin' these ideas?" she demanded.  
  
"I saw you look at him!" Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"So he's good looking. Ah've seen you look at Jubes before. It ain't like Ah'm gonna leave ya fer him. Ah don't even like him."  
  
"You've been spending an awful lot of time with a guy you don't like!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"If you can't believe me... just go, Bobby. Please, just leave." He stalked away and Rogue stalked over to the freezer grabbing a pint of ice cream and a spoon. She dropped down next to Kitty.  
  
"You okay?" Kitty inquired.  
  
"Ah'm fahne," Rogue shrugged. "Bobby's just bein' an idiot."  
  
"What else is new?" Logan growled from his seat.  
  
"Ah, chére, any homme with an ounce of intelligence wouldn't treat ya like dat," Remy purred.  
  
"Just leave meh alone, swamp rat," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Oh, chére, dat hurts."  
  
"We better get going," Pete said standing. Kitty also stood and walked them out.  
  
"Rogue don't like Remy much, does she?" Remy inquired.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Not in the slightest."  
  
He sighed. "T'anks."  
  
"See you t'morrow?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, bye." He reached out softly touching her face. Her eyes widened at the content and he could see her cheeks redden slightly.  
  
"See ya then." The two then walked out.  
  
"You like her," Remy smirked as they got into Pete's car.  
  
"Please," Pete said rolling his eyes. "She's just a kid."  
  
"She's seventeen, mon ami," Remy pointed out. "Not exactly a kid."  
  
"Maybe, but I don't exactly need a girl. Look at how my life is right now, LeBeau, it's screwed up enough without bringin' someone else int' it. With Emma and everything... I just really don't need anyone else right now."  
  
Remy smiled. "Ya know, mon brave, y' really do need ta get laid."  
  
"Stuff it, Lebeau."  
  
"Didn' know you were inta that, chér."  
  
"Funny, really." 


	6. A Visit, Getting Closer, and Not

A Visit, Getting Closer, and... Not  
  
~*~  
  
I've always been in love with you  
  
I guess you've always known it's true  
  
You took my love for granted, why, oh why  
  
The show is over, say goodbye  
  
-Madonna  
  
~*~  
  
Inside  
  
Kitty touched her cheek thoughtfully and walked upstairs to her room. She walked in and almost screamed before a hand covered her mouth. "Shh," the man before her growled in her ear. "You tryin' ta get everyone up here, Sheila?" Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice.  
  
"J-John?" she murmured.  
  
He grinned releasing her. "Hey, Kitty, miss me?"  
  
"I ought to slap you," she snapped.  
  
He winced at that. "I'm sorry, Kit, I wanted to come sooner. The timing was never right. Mags would kill me if he knew I was here." He looked at her. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too. So, come back to say goodbye?"  
  
"If necessary," he said slowly. He met her eyes and smiled. "I was hoping you'd come back with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kitty, I miss you, I want you there with me."  
  
"John, I love you but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I can't just leave everything. Magneto hates all 'flatscans' as he calls them. What if he wanted to hurt people? My parents are human."  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"I couldn't hurt a human. Not unprovoked."  
  
John sighed. "Kit, I don't expect you to do anything like that, but I want to be with you. They next time we see each other will be on the battlefield. I don't want to have to fight you."  
  
"Come back."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Then we're stuck."  
  
He sighed. "Yeah, guess so." John leaned in towards her and their lips met, lightly at first, then with more passion.  
  
"John," she murmured in a breathy tone as he gently laid her down upon her bed. "I-"  
  
"Shh," he murmured. He ran his hands almost tentatively up her sides causing her to sigh happily. "I've wanted you so bad for the past three years," he purred in her ear. She felt herself trembling as his one hand reached up firmly cupping one of her breasts. She let out a soft, startled cry.  
  
"John," she murmured, then, reluctantly. "I can't."  
  
"What?" he asked blinking in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"I've never... John, you know how much I care about you-"  
  
"That's all that matters, what we feel about each other. Screw everyone else, right now; just don't think about them. It's just you an' me, Kit." He kissed her again but again she pulled away. He sighed. "If you want me to go-"  
  
"Of course I don't want you to go!" she exclaimed. "But..." she paused, looking down, "I'm just not ready."  
  
"Okay," he murmured. "Okay." He leaned down and kissed her slowly coaxing her mouth open with his. He didn't pressure her any further though. He pulled away a few moments later. "I'd better go."  
  
"This is going to be the last time I see you isn't it?"  
  
He sighed. "Probably, Magneto said we're leaving town tomorrow." Kitty nodded not meeting his gaze. He reached out and cupped her chin gently. "Goodbye, Kit."  
  
"Bye," she murmured back. He kissed her one last time before climbing out of the window, leaving her alone. Rogue came in soon after he left.  
  
"Ah smell... Olde Spice," Rogue said. "Kitty, was John here?"  
  
"You know, it's creepy when you do that," Kitty said.  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And ya didn't tell us?"  
  
"He just wanted to see me," Kitty told her friend. "I didn't want to get him in trouble."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Sugah, he's the enemy now. What if Magneto had sent him on a mission? He could have been usin' you, I'm not sayin' that he was, just that Ah wouldn't put it past Magneto to try somethin' like that." She touched her head. "Ah still have him up here, remember?"  
  
Kitty shook her head. "I know, but he didn't ask me for information, try to kidnap me, or steal anything. He tried to get me to go with him, but I know better than that."  
  
"Okay, Kitty," Rogue said. "Ah do trust ya, Ah just want you to be careful. He's not on our side anymore. Don't trust him." Kitty rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes heading for the bathroom.  
  
The next evening  
  
Kitty stared up at Pete from the floor for the tenth time that night. "Ow," she muttered.  
  
He smiled extending a hand and hauling her to her feet. "C'mon, Pryde, you can do better than that."  
  
"Speak for yourself, Wisdom," Kitty growled.  
  
He merely smirked. "Come on, Kitty. One more time." This time she knocked the surprised Pete backwards when she did a roundhouse. "Okay, not bad. Where'd you learn that?"  
  
"Um... dance class," she admitted blushing. He laughed shaking his head. "It, um, taught me enough flexibility and balance so I could do that."  
  
"Nice, but you forgot something." She suddenly found herself on her back, pinned to the floor by Pete. "Just because your enemy is down doesn't mean that they'll stay that way. Remember that." Her eyes were wide as she looked into his and she nodded.  
  
"I interuptin'?" Logan asked walking in. Pete stood helping her up.  
  
"Hey, mate," Pete nodded.  
  
"Having fun?" he said with a slight smirk crossing his face. It was the closest he had come to a smile since they got back.  
  
"We were just training," Kitty said at the look on his face.  
  
"Sure ya were," Logan said but his expression didn't change. "Trainin' for what? Maybe I'm strange but when I train people it's usually standing up."  
  
"I could comment, mate, but I won't."  
  
Logan raised one eyebrow. "I could stick these claws somewhere very uncomfortable too, but I won't."  
  
"You two just stop that," Kitty said crossing her arms. "There's nothing between Pete and I."  
  
"First name bases?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. "Didn't know you two were that close."  
  
"Arrgh!" Kitty growled walking away.  
  
"I think we upset her," Logan noticed.  
  
"What's this 'we' stuff?" Pete asked. "You did it." They walked out to see Rogue and Remy fighting.  
  
"Just leave meh alone, swamp rat!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"Remy apologizes if he upset y', chére," Remy said his voice soft and silky. It only served to make her angrier.  
  
"Bite meh!"  
  
"Um, petite, you sayin' dat is how we got inta dis fight ta begin with," Remy said slowly. She glared up at him and stormed off. "What?"  
  
"Quite a pair you two are," Logan snorted looking at his two friends. "I'd like a word with you, Cajun."  
  
"Wisdom," Pete said. "Tell Jean-Luc Remy loves him, and tell Henri not ta touch Remy's things."  
  
"Don't be melodramatic, Lebeau," Logan snapped. Pete snorted and walked away.  
  
"What's up, mon brave?"  
  
"Let me say this simply," Logan said. "Rogue is probably the first person I've truly cared about in years. She's become like a daughter to me. Hurt her and I will tear you apart."  
  
Remy winced. "Je compris."  
  
"She ain't a game, Remy, she's a smart, sensitive girl. Assuming that she does fall for your charms she ain't the type to get over you so quickly."  
  
"Okay, Logan. Je compris, je compris... Where'd Wisdom go?"  
  
Logan looked around before just shrugging. "Don't know."  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"You know, eating right after we train is probably not very smart," Kitty mused.  
  
"True," Pete nodded. "But..." he trailed off with a shrug.  
  
"Eloquent," she teased. He stuck his tongue out at her. "What did you say when I did that?"  
  
"But I can use it," he said with a wicked smile. "Want me t' show ya?" Her eyes went wide and her cheeks got really red. He smirked at her reaction.  
  
"Bite me, Wisdom."  
  
"That a request?" She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I thought we were talking about tongues." Remy walked in. His eyebrows shot up at Pete's comment but he didn't say anything about it.  
  
"Bonjour, chat," he smiled sitting next to her. "How are y' dis beautiful evening?"  
  
"I'm fine, Remy. You?"  
  
"Remy be wonderful, not dat y' didn' know dat."  
  
"I'm rather curious, Remy," Kitty said. "Is it possible for you to be any cockier?" He grinned and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"Don't," Pete said.  
  
"You're no fun," Remy grumbled. 


	7. Dinner and a Breakthrough

Dinner and a Breakthrough  
  
~*~  
  
All these mixed emotions  
  
We keep locked away like stolen pearls  
  
Stolen pearl devotions  
  
We keep locked away from all the world  
  
-Savage Garden  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue sat across from Logan breathing in deep. "Concentrate only on my voice. My real voice, ignore everything else," Logan said softly. "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Yes," she said without hesitation.  
  
"You know I would never hurt you."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Open your eyes." She opened them and saw that Logan was lightly touching her hand, the gloves he had been wearing when they had started, gone.  
  
"I- how-?" He smiled removing his hand as her powers kicked back in, it was slow this time, though.  
  
Xavier answered the question for her. "You use your powers subconsciously. You're afraid of getting hurt. As long as you trust someone your mind tells your body that you don't need the protection." ("Wondering Souls"()  
  
"So that means Ah can touch people that Ah trust."  
  
"It will, of course take some practice and a lot of self control, but I believe that shortly, you will be able to touch people normally."  
  
Rogue was torn between shouting for joy and weeping. "Thank ya, professor, Logan."  
  
"No problem, darlin'," Logan said with a slight smile. Rogue stood and ran off to find Kitty. Kitty was on her laptop fully concentrating on her project. Rogue steeled herself and laid her gloveless hand over her friend's. Nothing happened. Kitty looked up surprised, then jumped up hugging her friend.  
  
"How?" Rogue explained it the way Xavier had and Kitty hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"So, is Pete coming back today?"  
  
"He... um, didn't say anything."  
  
"Okay, Pryde, spill, what's goin' on?"  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said. "We're just friends."  
  
"Right, and that's why you blush whenever you talk to him and stare into his eyes means nothing?"  
  
"Right." Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Just not very convincin'."  
  
"I do not like Pete Wisdom!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Rogue grinned.  
  
"I don't! He's rude, he smokes and drinks, he's... old. Besides, he's not my type."  
  
"What do ya mean? You seem to like bad boys with accents."  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed lightly. "You're right. I don't want to... but... he's just always on my mind. The accent, his hair, his smile, and his eyes."  
  
"He does have amazin' eyes."  
  
"So does Remy."  
  
"Kit-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"How's Bobby?" Kitty asked taking mercy on her friend.  
  
"We broke up," Rogue admitted. "He's seein' Jubes now."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ah'm not, he was gettin' ta be so jealous, of Remy too. There is nothin' between me and that swamp rat."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Kitty."  
  
"I'm saying nothing," the brunette smiled.  
  
"Ladies," a male voice said. The two looked over and saw Remy and Pete approaching.  
  
"Hi," Kitty smiled. Remy went to her and kissed her on the cheek. He started to do the same to Rogue but she flinched away and he settled for kissing her gloved hand. "So, are we going to train?"  
  
"Up to you, grasshopper," Pete smiled.  
  
"Remy has a better idea," the Cajun chimed in. "Since Wisdom will be leavin' in t'ree days let's go out, just de four of us."  
  
"And why would Ah do that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Because you like dis Cajun, you just won't admit it." She merely scoffed at that.  
  
"Because the professor won't let me go unless you go?" Kitty offered.  
  
"Fahne," Rogue relented. "But Ah'm doin' this for you, ya owe me."  
  
"I know," Kitty smiled. She turned to Remy as the four walked out, after telling the professor where they were going. "Aren't you going too?"  
  
"Non," Remy responded. "Remy's stayin'." Everyone but Rogue reacted in shock to that.  
  
"You are?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Why in the bloody hell would you want t' do that?" Pete asked. They got into Pete's car and he drove to a small pub on the outskirts of town.  
  
"You know why, mon brave," Remy said.  
  
"I don't," Kitty said gently.  
  
Remy looked at her, then at Rogue before shrugging. "Remy needs a place ta hide out for a while. Plus all de belle femmes... It be heaven." Rogue snorted and Kitty exchanged glances with Pete who was shaking his head.  
  
"Is it too late t' pretend I don't know him?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes," Kitty smiled. They got out and walked in. They sat at a small square table, Rogue, Kitty, Remy, and Pete. The group ordered. Remy told them some stories from the guild, which led Pete to tell them about a few of his past missions. They were getting back in the car when Pete paused cursing.  
  
"What?" Remy asked.  
  
"I have to pick somethin' up," Pete said.  
  
"Bon, you an' de chat go and Remy'll take Rogue back home."  
  
Pete shrugged turning to Kitty. "You want t' come?"  
  
"Um... okay."  
  
"Ah guess Ah'll go back with ya," Rogue said looking at Remy who grinned.  
  
"See you guys back at the Institute," Kitty said. They walked towards town.  
  
Rogue and Remy  
  
Rogue glared at the Cajun as they made their way home, by foot. "Why did ya agree to this?" she demanded.  
  
"Chére, look around ya," he said in his smoothest tone. "It be a belle night. De stars are shinin', de moon's full. What could be better?"  
  
"The company of a man who's not a womanizing Cajun?"  
  
"Petite, y' wound Remy."  
  
"Don't tempt me, swamp rat!" Remy grinned to himself as they continued walking, she was so easy to rile, and she looked so cute when she got mad.  
  
Kitty and Pete  
  
Pete looked at his watch as the two waited on the street corner. He saw Kitty shiver and absently shed his own jacket handing it to her. She smiled a little slipping it on. "What are we waiting for?" she asked.  
  
"A file," he replied. He looked up at her and had to fight a smile. She looked like a little girl playing dress up in his duster. The contact walked by handing Pete a folder before walking away.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
"Yeah, he'll be back in a few seconds." Pete stepped over to her and put the file in his coat. He could feel her tremble ever so slightly when his hand accidentally brushed her breast. "Sorry, Pryde." He turned and handed the contact who was making his way back through some money. "Ready t' go?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty whispered wondering why such an innocent action that he hadn't even meant aroused her so much more than anything John had done. "When are you leaving?"  
  
"Monday," he admitted reluctantly. They got into his car.  
  
Rogue and Remy  
  
"Home sweet home," Rogue said smiling happily when she saw the mansion.  
  
"If Remy didn' know any better he'd think y' were tryin' ta get rid of him," Remy said.  
  
"Remy should listen to his first instincts."  
  
He raised one eyebrow. "Really?" he asked. "Remy's first instincts involve de bot' of us in a room. You in a body suit an'-"  
  
"Don't talk any more!" Rogue exclaimed blushing. "And those are your fantasies, not your instincts."  
  
"Remy disagrees, chére."  
  
"Remy can disagree all he wants. Arrggh! You have meh doin' it too!"  
  
"Doin' what?"  
  
"Talkin' like that!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Just shut up, Cajun!" She swiped a card and the gate swung open. The two walked onto the grounds.  
  
Pete and Kitty  
  
Pete pulled into the parking lot and got out opening Kitty's door for her. "Thanks," she said surprised.  
  
"No problem," he shrugged. They walked in and saw Remy and Rogue arguing yet again.  
  
Kitty turned and smiled at Pete. "You better get him home before she kills him."  
  
Pete shrugged smiling back at her. "No great loss."  
  
"Are you sure you two are friends?"  
  
"Me guess is he did somethin' t' deserve wotever she's gonna do t' him so..."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"But I'd better go, I have one more meetin' t'morrow. See ya later, grasshopper. LeBeau, let's get goin'."  
  
"Pleasure seein' ya again, chére," Remy smiled bowing to kiss Rogue's gloved hand. He then followed Pete out.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Kitty asked. Rogue merely growled something unintelligible at her friend and stalked off. "Hmm... that sounds good." 


	8. An Arrival and a Kiss

Author's note:  
  
Valley-Gurl101- Your story was awesome, I loved it! I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie.  
  
GambitsRogue- Her giving him a chance would spoil all the fun :)  
  
Leann- Here ya go!  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- I"ve missed your reviews, I'm glad you're back.  
  
Caliente- Pete's dealings usually are shady, but it will be explained. I'm planning on talking about their meeting at some point, perhaps in a flashback. Addictive... I like that. Thanks for the review!  
  
ishandahalf- I'm glad you're enjoying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An Arrival and a Kiss  
  
~*~  
  
So you figure that you've  
  
Got him all figured out  
  
He's a sweet talking stud  
  
Who can melt a girls heart with his pout  
  
He's the kind of lover that the ladies dream about  
  
Oh, yes he is  
  
-REO Speedwagon  
  
~*~  
  
Pete and Remy both carried the two bags up the stairs to the Institute. Remy knocked. A big blue furry guy answered the door. "Good evening," he said. "My name is Henry McCoy, I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."  
  
"Uh, likewise," Pete said taken slightly off guard.  
  
"You must be Remy Lebeau and Pete Wisdom."  
  
"Oui," Remy nodded.  
  
"Please come in. The professor is waiting for you, Mr. Lebeau." Remy handed Pete his bag and followed Hank inside. Grumbling under his breath Pete walked in.  
  
"Pete," Kitty said surprised. "I thought you had a meeting."  
  
"I do," he said. "Later."  
  
"Let me show you where to put those," she said.  
  
"I `ave a few ideas, most include up Lebeau's-"  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed. He merely grinned following her up the stairs and into a bedroom.  
  
"Nice," he commented sitting the bags down.  
  
"Yeah, he's an adult so he gets one of the big rooms."  
  
"I noticed the mansion seems somewhat deserted."  
  
"Yeah, some of the parents caught wind of what happened and pulled their kids out." Pete nodded, he understood that, in fact he found it wrong that Xavier was training these children for possible future battle. He knew what the old man had said about helping them get control but most of them hadn't gotten there yet. Kids should be at school not preparing to fight. He looked at the girl before him as she walked around the room.  
  
"Why is his room so nice?" she asked out loud.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"No, I've never seen one of the adults' rooms." She opened a door and crossed her arms. "They have their own bathroom! We all have to share."  
  
"I'm sure Remy would be willing to share."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Never heard him turn down a beautiful woman before." Kitty looked up and smiled brightly. "Wot?"  
  
"You called me beautiful."  
  
"I can't be the first man t' do that."  
  
"You were."  
  
"See, I knew the Yanks were barmy. Not t' see how amazin' you are." She looked down shyly and he took her arm. "Ready t' go?"  
  
"Yeah." They walked out of Remy's room. "So," he said slowly, "want t' show me around?"  
  
"Um, sure," Kitty said.  
  
In the professor's office  
  
"I know that you have quite a... colorful past," Xavier said. "But we can give you a clear slate here."  
  
"Remy'd really appreciate dat, mon brave," the Cajun said relaxing visibly at those words. He didn't want his dark past to touch any of the people here, especially Rogue.  
  
"Now, I'm sure you'd like to go settle in. Rogue?" Xavier called. The Southerner, who had been walking towards the rec. room sauntered over.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you show Mr. Lebeau to his room?"  
  
"Ah guess," Rogue said reluctantly still remembering his bodysuit comment.  
  
"Merci," Remy smiled following her out of the room.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"And that's the boys' wing," Kitty said. "I'd show you around but it's just scary down there. You can get lost in the filth for weeks."  
  
"Remind me t' show ya me flat in London sometime," Pete grinned.  
  
"This is our wing," Kitty said as they entered another part of the mansion. "This is Jubilee, Rogue and my room." She opened a door and they entered. "Now, don't get any ideas, Mr. Wisdom." Her tone was teasing but he could sense some underlining nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Nice. Your side?" he asked of the side with a laptop set up, a couple framed pictures, a carved jewelry box and an old stuffed dog.  
  
"Yeah." He crossed over to her part of the room to examine the box. "It was my grandmother's." She touched the Star of David around her neck reverently. "So was this."  
  
"And him?" Pete asked of the dog raising a teasing eyebrow.  
  
Kitty raised her chin. "He's been in the family for almost sixteen years."  
  
Pete snorted. "Looks like it."  
  
"Hey! He's a member of my family, Mr. Wisdom, you owe him an apology."  
  
Pete laughed. "I think you've lost your mind, Pryde. The little bit ya had."  
  
"Hey!" She went to hit him and he grabbed her arm pulling her close.  
  
"That's not nice."  
  
"Pot, kettle?" she asked sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"What did I say about usin' it?" he grinned, loving the flush on her face at his words. His watch went off before he could say anything else. He cursed then sighed. "I have the meetin'. I'll see ya t'morrow, luv." He bent to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
In Remy's room  
  
"Here ya are," Rogue said.  
  
"Nice," Remy said immediately examining it for all ways. He turned to Rogue. "Too bid though, Remy'll get lonely here all alone."  
  
"What ever, swamp rat."  
  
Remy walked to the bathroom. "De bathtub is huge. Hey, petite, want ta share?"  
  
"Sure, sugah," Rogue said her tone honeyed. "What do ya want the obituary to say?"  
  
Remy winced. "It should be a crime, for a femme so beautiful to have untouchable skin." He grinned suddenly. "Not dat it matters, Remy's creative, chére, dere *are* ways around that."  
  
"Only you, Remy, would think of that."  
  
"Remy t'inks it's pretty sad dat he be de only one."  
  
"Ah'm goin' ta mah room," Rogue said.  
  
"Where is yo' room?" Remy asked interested.  
  
"None of your business, swamp rat!"  
  
"Back ta dat are we, chére?" Remy asked with an exaggerated sigh. "Very well, petite." She merely glared at him and stalked away. 


	9. Lunch

Author's Note- Emma's a little OOC, my apologies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch  
  
~*~  
  
We lose direction  
  
No stone unturned  
  
No tears to damn you  
  
When jealousy burns  
  
-Elton John  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later  
  
Rogue awoke hearing a man singing. She groaned hiding her head under the pillow. Kitty looked up from her laptop and hid a giggle. "I think that that's Remy," she said.  
  
"Ah know it is," Rogue growled taking her head out from under the pillow to look at her friend. "Where is he?"  
  
"Down the hall," Jubilee laughed coming back into the room. "He was looking for you."  
  
"Ah'm not here," she told her friends. "It's before noon." She laid her head back on her pillow.  
  
"Actually it's ten," Kitty said looking at her clock.  
  
"Then go away and leave meh alone!" Rogue exclaimed before putting her head back under the pillow.  
  
Kitty merely laughed again as she stood and stretched. "Come on, let's go out for lunch."  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee agreed. "We haven't hung out in... um... well... it's been a while."  
  
"So, what do you say?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Fahne," Rogue grumbled getting to her feet slowly and yawning. "Okay, let's go."  
  
"We'll meet you downstairs," Kitty said smiling brightly. The other two girls stood and walked downstairs together. Around an hour later Rogue, showered and dressed, came down the stairs.  
  
"Bonjour!" Remy called walking over to the three girls.  
  
"Hi, Remy," Kitty smiled letting the thief kiss her cheek. Remy went to Rogue and once again tried to kiss her cheek before sighing and laying a kiss on her gloved hand not taking his eyes off of hers. Kitty watched Rogue's cheeks turn slightly red with a wide smile.  
  
"Do ya have a death wish or somethin', swamp rat?" Rogue demanded. "Ah can't touch!"  
  
He merely smiled. "Remy hears t'ings dough, ma chére. Like dat you be gettin' control."  
  
"'Getting' that's the main word. Ah don't want you're dirty little thoughts in mah head."  
  
"Why not?" Remy asked grinning. "You already be runnin' through Remy's head."  
  
"Arrggh!" Rogue exclaimed before storming out.  
  
"What?" Remy called after her.  
  
Kitty giggled. "I should congratulate you," she smiled. "No one else can get under her skin like you can."  
  
Remy grinned. "Merci." The girls walked outside where Rogue was in the car the three girls shared, waiting.  
  
"You don't seem to like him," Jubilee noticed as Rogue pulled out and onto the road.  
  
"Ah don't," Rogue said crossing her arms. They stopped at a small diner that still allowed mutants in. They got out and went inside.  
  
"Ladies," Bernie, the owner said with a smile. "Glad to see you again. The usuals?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue nodded.  
  
He got their drinks quickly. "Be right out." The three walked to a booth and sat down.  
  
"So, how's Bobby?" Rogue asked.  
  
Jubilee started. "I... um..."  
  
"Jubes, Ah'm not gonna turn on ya. Bobby and Ah are through. Ah'm okay with that."  
  
"Besides, she likes Gambit," Kitty smiled.  
  
Rogue's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend. "Kit, yer mah friend. Ah don't want ta have ta drain ya."  
  
"Speaking of which," Jubilee interrupted. "How's the training going?"  
  
"Pretty good. Ah can hold onto control completely with most of mah friends. Ah don't even have ta try anymore for Logan."  
  
"That's great," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the guy you've been hanging around?" Jubilee asked looking in the direction of the door.  
  
Kitty looked to where Jubilee was pointing. "Yeah, that's Pete. I thought he had another meeting today."  
  
"Do ya want ta call him over?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No," Kitty said spotting the other woman before her friends did. "He's not alone."  
  
Rogue looked over and her eyebrows shot up as Pete helped the woman into a chair. "Oh."  
  
"They're probably just business partners or something," Jubilee said. She saw Pete slip her a folder. "See?" The woman looked through it and jumped up hugging him, almost knocking him backwards. The kiss caught the trio off guard.  
  
"You were saying?" Kitty asked dryly.  
  
"Let's go, Kit," Rogue said seeing the hurt on her friend's face. "You don't have to watch this."  
  
"Okay," Kitty whispered. The three stood and walked out.  
  
"Are ya okay?" Rogue asked after grabbing their food and paying.  
  
"Fine," Kitty said. Both of her friends looked at her. "Oh, come on, guys, he flirted a little. He never said he didn't have a girlfriend." She shrugged trying her hardest to seem unaffected. "It was nothing."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes knowing better than to believe that her friend wasn't upset. Rogue drove them to a lake nearby and the three got out and sat down at a picnic table. Kitty was quiet all through lunch. When they finally finished and drove back Kitty went up and locked herself in their room.  
  
"Nope, it was nothin'," Rogue murmured watching the door. 


	10. Making Up

Author's Note- I'm glad you're all enjoying this.  
  
DemonicGambit- Yep, it was her, good guess:) I totally agree with the Remy vs. Bobby comment  
  
Natural- The interaction between the boys will come next chappie (I think). I'll keep Remy's abilities in mind, thanks  
  
UndyingImmortal- Rocked, huh? Thanks!  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- There's an explanation of that here, and remember that Emma used to be an uberbitch, which is why I sometimes write her like that still.  
  
Calliann- Of course I used it! It's one of the best 'Rogue controlling her powers' ideas I've heard. Plus your story is one of the best of all the Romy stories I've read (sorry I haven't reviewed I'm really bad about that, but I do love it).  
  
4Rogue- Yep, she just can't admit it, although he seems to have no problems.  
  
Valley-Gurl101- Ya can't rush perfection j/k, besides, YOU haven't been updating lately either (puppy eyes)  
  
GambitsRogue- Don't worry, no Jubilee/Gambit stuff in my stories, personally I don't see where it comes from.  
  
ishandahalf- No ass kicking, although I'm going to file that idea away for possible further use;)  
  
Making Up  
  
~*~  
  
She's anything in the world  
  
That you cannot explain  
  
But when she throws me a smile  
  
It's fire in the rain  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Remy opened the door and regarded Pete. "You idiot."  
  
Pete blinked. "Wot?"  
  
"Walk with Remy." The two walked onto the porch and both lit a cigarette. "Remy heard dat you had lunch at a diner. Do y' know who was there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kitty, mon ami."  
  
"What'd she see?"  
  
"She saw you and Madam Frost kissin'."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
"What were y' thinkin'?"  
  
"She's bein' followed, an' they have a psi damper. We were just making sure it looked real. I didn't think-"  
  
"Mebbe you should go home, mon brave. De chat no want ta see you."  
  
A wry grin touched his face. "And when have I ever stayed away just `cause I wasn't wanted?" Remy shook his head and the two leaned against the wall, still smoking. "On a scale of one to ten, how pissed is she?"  
  
"She hasn't been out of her room for the past few hours. Remy t'inks she's hurt, not angry. Jubilee said she defended you."  
  
"Damn it, that's even worse."  
  
"It is?" Remy grinned suddenly. "You really like her."  
  
"I'll see you, Lebeau." Pete walked inside and started up the stairs.  
  
"Kitty might not blame you but Ah do," Rogue said behind him. Pete turned. "Ya could have told her."  
  
"Look, this whole thing was just a mis-"  
  
"If yer gonna say missunderstandin', don't. You were kissin' this woman after makin' Kitty think that ya like her. Ah want you to leave."  
  
"I can't do that." He turned his back on her and continued up the stairs. Rogue glared after him but didn't follow. Pete went to the girls' room and knocked.  
  
"Come in," Kitty called. Taking a deep breath Pete walked in. "Pete!" Kitty sat up and forced a smile. "What's up?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Her face fell instantly. "The others talked to you."  
  
"Remy did, yes."  
  
"We don't need to talk. I understand."  
  
He snorted. "You don't. Luv, that was Emma, she's an old friend."  
  
"You two must be very close."  
  
Pete sighed shaking his head; this wasn't going to be easy. "Can I tell you a story?"  
  
"No."  
  
He chuckled. "Well, unless ya phase you're gonna hear it anyhow."  
  
"Fine."  
  
***If you know Pete's past scroll past this part.*** "Growin' up there was nothin' more that I wanted then to be like my da, but he didn't want that life for me or somet'in'. He was ashamed, when me application to Scotland Yard got rejected I knew it was because of him. The day I graduated I was approached by an agency called Black Air. They recruited me."  
  
Kitty was intrigued despite her every hope to stay stoic. "What were they?"  
  
"A government agency. At first it was great. I was trained by some great agents, in my first missions I helped people but then things started to get worse. They had me use me powers to kill. Ronsaphan... I don't want t' talk about that now, though... point is I finally got out of the agency, spent a couple years workin' t' take `em out."  
  
"What does this have to do with-?"  
  
He smiled down at her. "If you let me finish grasshopper you'll understand. My past is why Emma called me. She was bein' followed and needed information on the people after her."  
  
"So she called you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How'd she know you?"  
  
Pete took a deep breath, now this was going to be hard. "Emma and I... in the past were t'gether."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But that's been over for years."  
  
"And when she called you, you came right away?"  
  
"Well, yeah. We had a past; I honor those ties. If you were t' call me in five years needin' help I'd be on the next plane."  
  
She smiled a little. "We aren't together."  
  
"We could be."  
  
"Peter Wisdom, was that a come-on?"  
  
He grinned down at her. "Yes." She averted her eyes in a sweetly shy gesture. He stepped closer extending a hand to help her off of the bed. He pulled her up and against him. He looked down and almost cursed seeing that her eyes were very slightly bloodshot, she had shed tears over him. He leaned down and very lightly brushed his lips against hers. She smiled up at him.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"I gave her the info she needed to take care of everything. The hug was a thank you, but the kiss was to throw off anyone watching."  
  
She smiled. "It worked."  
  
"I'm sorry, if I had known you were there-"  
  
"Pete, you don't have to apologize, I mean, even if you were with her it's not like you were leading me on."  
  
"So, are we okay?"  
  
"I guess." They walked down the stairs together. Rogue looked between them and raised an eyebrow to Kitty who just beamed at her. Satisfied that her friend was okay she relaxed. Remy saw the how close the two stood next to each other and smiled. The two walked onto the porch and sat together in silence.  
  
Inside  
  
Remy watched the two leave. "What happened?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Remy guesses they talked."  
  
"Thanks, Ah hadn't guessed that." He smiled. "What Ah meant was why'd she forgive him."  
  
"Perhaps de chat believed him. Pete's not with Emma, hasn't been in years."  
  
"Then why'd-"  
  
"Remy can't say dat, ma chérie."  
  
Rogue crossed her arms and the look she gave him was one of pure annoyance. "Why not?"  
  
"Remy be sword ta secrecy. Remy don' talk about Black Air business and Wisdom don' talk about guild secrets. Compris?"  
  
Rogue's eyebrows shot up. "Guild?"  
  
Remy winced realizing what he had said. "Merde."  
  
"Assassin or Thief?"  
  
"'Assassin'? Y' have t' ask? Ah ain't one of dem honorless bâtards, chére."  
  
"A thief. Well, that figures."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yer a thievin' swamp rat, part of the guild of thievin' swamp rats."  
  
He grinned suddenly, well if she knew... "Remy be de prince of de t'ieves, petite."  
  
She snorted. "Ah repeat. Figures."  
  
"Y' hurt Remy's feelin's." Logan walked in.  
  
"Game at ten," he told Remy before walking into the kitchen. Remy grinned even wider.  
  
Outside  
  
"This is awkward," Kitty said after the third minute of silence. "This is going to sound clichéd but what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Luv, you never want to ask a guy that," Pete told her. "But since you did ask, right now I'm imagining you-"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
He laughed. "Actually I wanted to do this," he leaned in and kissed her softly.  
  
She raised any eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, just wasn't sure how you'd react."  
  
"I'd probably react like this." Her kiss wasn't quite as tentative as his and he quickly took over deepening the kiss a little and tugging her closer. The door opened but the two were too engrossed in each other to notice.  
  
"Remy sees y' have chosen," the Cajun said behind them. "Very well, chat, Remy'll have ta live without ya." Kitty pulled away still looking into Pete's eyes as the Londoner ran a hand tenderly through her hair.  
  
"Hi, Remy," she said not looking up.  
  
"That's so cute it's digustin'," Rogue said with a smile.  
  
"Hi, Rogue," Kitty said forcing herself to looking away from Pete long enough to look up at her roommate.  
  
"Remy just wanted ta tell y' dat de game's at ten," Remy told Pete.  
  
"Thanks," Pete nodded looking up at his friend. Kitty stood stretching deftly, unaware of Pete's eyes following her every move. She walked inside and the others followed.  
  
"Let's watch a movie," Kitty said suddenly looking up at Pete who shrugged following her into the surprisingly empty rec. room. The two sat down on the sofa and Kitty turned it to AMC where "Spaceballs" was coming on. Rogue came in and sat on the couch.  
  
"Ah love this movie!" she exclaimed. Remy sat down beside her and exchanged glances with Pete. Kitty tentatively curled up next to Pete who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Remy looked at them and raised one eyebrow at Rogue. "Touch me and die."  
  
"Dat sounds like a challenge, ma chérie," Remy smirked. He reached out and took her hand. She pulled her hand away and slapped at him. The two began a half-hearted wrestling match on the couch soon toppling off, Remy on top of Rogue. "Dis is perfect."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
He looked down at her and raised one eyebrow. "Very well." He rolled over so she was on top of him. "Dat better?" She glared at him and stood up sitting back on the couch. Remy sighed and sat down back next to her. Rogue glared at Kitty and Pete who had been watching the two. Kitty smiled turning back to the movie. Kitty dozed off before the movie was over. When the movie was over he gently laid her down on the couch softly running a hand through her hair before turning to Remy who was watching them with a smirk.  
  
"Time fer the game," Pete said straightening embarrassed that the other man had witnessed the small show of tenderness. Remy nodded and also stood.  
  
"G'night, chére," Remy said kissing Rogue's gloved hand. Rogue pulled her hand away and walked away. Remy watched her go before smiling and following her. Pete looked down at Kitty before taking his duster, which was hanging on the back of the sofa and laying it over her. He touched her hair again before turning and walking towards the door. "Mon ami, this is a side of ya Remy's never seen before."  
  
"Shove it, LeBeau."  
  
"Y' jus' keep sayin' stuff like dat, Remy's startin' ta get worried about you're sexuality." Pete just gave him a look as the two walked to the kitchen. 


	11. Poker

Author's Note- Sorry about the wait, I got in trouble with FFN. Apparently they thought "Downfall" one of my Lancitty pieces was too explicit, so they deleted it. If my account does get deleted but you still want to read my stuff go to adultfanfiction.net, I have an account there too and I'll start posting my stuff there.  
  
Calliann- I repeat that your Romy story is one of the best that I've read. You are special ;)  
  
DemonicGambit- Yeah, but the Belle part might, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Leann- I don't go into the game too much but here ya go.  
  
Ishandahalf- It wasn't quick but, as stated above, it wasn't my fault. Sorry.  
  
Caliente- Remy was just being Remy and flirting, mostly to piss Pete off. Thanks for the review.  
  
ValleyGurl101- You wrote the Kete and it was good. You need to write another (hint, hint).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poker  
  
~*~  
  
Like any uncharted territory  
  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
  
You speak of my love like  
  
You have experienced love like mine before  
  
But this is not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight  
  
I don't think you unworthy  
  
I need a moment to deliberate  
  
-Alanis Morissette  
  
~*~  
  
Pete and Remy walked into the room and sat down at the table with Logan. "First thing's first," Logan said. "Lose the jacket, Cajun."  
  
Remy raised his eyebrows. "Pourquoi?"  
  
"`Cause I know you always hide cards up those sleeves. Hell, I think that coat is equipped for that." Grinning unrepentantly, Remy shed his duster and hung it on the back of the chair as Logan began dealing. Remy and Pete both lit a cigarette seeing that Logan had one of his cigars out. Logan looked at Remy and raised an eyebrow sardonically. "How's Belladonna?"  
  
Remy winced at that name before shaking his head. "Dat's history. After dat t'ing with Julien." He looked at the two men. "Remy t'inks dat dere was somethin' dere."  
  
"That is just completely wrong," Pete said slowly.  
  
"Dey weren't related by blood," Remy pointed out.  
  
"Besides this *is* Louisiana we're talkin' `bout, runt" Logan grinned causing a laugh from Pete.  
  
"Funny," Remy said glaring at the other man.  
  
"You and the kid seem ta be getting close," Logan noticed of Pete halfway through the first game.  
  
"Why is everyone so damn interested?" Pete asked rolling his eyes and thinking about the fact that both of the men seemed to be abnormally interested in his relationships.  
  
"Because you, mon brave, need ta get laid," Remy told him with a bright smile. Pete merely glared at him.  
  
"Not to agree with the Cajun but..."  
  
Pete's eyebrows shot up at that. "You agree? Guys it ain't like I've been a choir boy."  
  
"It don' count if y' pay for it," Remy pointed out with a wicked smirk.  
  
"I swear, Lebeau," Pete growled, "you are five seconds from getting a hot knife stuffed up your-"  
  
"Didn' know y' were into dat type of kinky stuff, chér. Remy don' t'ink de chat would like it..." he grinned suddenly. "Den again, y' know what they say about de quiet ones."  
  
Logan glared at the Cajun over his cards. "If you don't go, Remy, you're going to get a claw in the same place."  
  
"Remy hate ta tell you dis, boys, but Remy's not battin' for de other team yet. De minute Remy does he'll call ya."  
  
"Go, Cajun!" Logan commanded. Rolling his eyes, Remy obeyed. "So, how'd this thing with Kitty happen?"  
  
"Hell if I know," Pete said shrugging.  
  
"You're leavin' soon, aren't you?"  
  
"Me ticket's for next Monday."  
  
"That a 'yes'?"  
  
"I don't know, not much back there for me."  
  
"You going to stay?"  
  
"I'm thinking about, just for a while."  
  
"SHIELD needs new agents," Logan told him.  
  
"I've had enough of that life for quite a while," Pete said thinking about Ronsaphan.  
  
"Just a thought," Logan took a drag off of his cigar. "SHIELD's a lot different, runt."  
  
"I know," Pete said. "But still-"  
  
"My friends, you really should not indulge in such a dangerous, disgusting habit," Hank said walking into the kitchen. "Do you know how many people are killed by smoking a year?"  
  
"Bloody fascist," Pete muttered.  
  
"Healing factor," Logan pointed out.  
  
"Remy has ways around dat," Remy smiled.  
  
"Don' give a damn," Pete said cheerfully.  
  
"Very well," Hank said. "But I must request that you do not indulge in your addiction anywhere but here or outside, the lab's vents are connected to the other rooms on this level."  
  
"Whatever," Pete said dismissively.  
  
"Want ta join us?" Remy offered.  
  
"My most hearty thanks for your impromptu suggestion but I'm afraid that must decline, for I still have much work to complete in my lab." Hank then made his exit. ***AN- writing Hank is so much fun:)***  
  
"That man is a bloody walkin' thesaurus," Pete said.  
  
"Yeah," Logan nodded. The guys returned to their game.  
  
The next afternoon  
  
"Ah did it!" Rogue exclaimed as she ran into the room the three girls shared. The two others looked at her.  
  
"What?" Jubilee and Kitty said at the same time. Rogue reached out and took both of their hands.  
  
"Ah have ta think about usin' mah powers ta make them work now, unless Ah feel threatened."  
  
"Go Rogue!" Kitty cried happily.  
  
"'Rogue, you have gained control of your powers what will you do now'?" Jubilee asked in an announcer's tone.  
  
"Go tell a certain Cajun?" Kitty asked innocently.  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just... shut up." Kitty merely laughed and walked out.  
  
"You should go for it," Jubilee told the Southerner. "He's cute." Jubilee then walked out herself. Rogue glared after both of them and sat down on her bed chewing on her lip thoughtfully. Even she had to admit that he was cute. But he was also arrogant and-  
  
"Bonjour, chére," Remy smiled walking in and flopping down on her bed. She moved slightly away.  
  
"Aren't ya scared Ah'll hurt you?" Rogue finally asked the question she had been wondering since he had begun flirting with her.  
  
Remy smiled, sitting up. "Remy figures dis: life be short, non?"  
  
"Ah guess."  
  
"Den why not go after what y' want? Remy wants you."  
  
She tried to hide the flush in her cheeks. "But if ya touch meh-"  
  
His smile spread into a grin. "Ah but what a way to go."  
  
She had to laugh even as she shook her head. "You are so-"  
  
"Handsome, charmin'-"  
  
"Annoyin'."  
  
"Oh, now dat hurts, ma chérie."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Good."  
  
Remy smiled at her leaning slightly closer. "Chére, if y' keep doin' dat de temptation will grow too strong."  
  
"Temptation?" she asked obviously confused.  
  
"Oui, de temptation ta taste dose lips of yers. Remy has wanted ta feel dose lips against his since Remy met y', ma chérie." Her cheeks flushed warmly and she looked down. "How long can y' control your powers?"  
  
"Whah?"  
  
"Ah really want ta kiss y', Rogue." Her eyebrows shot up at both his use of the first person and his use of her name.  
  
"Ah..." she paused still looking down shyly. He reached out and cupped her chin in one of his gloved hands. "Remy?"  
  
"Screw the consequences." He leaned further towards her and his lips found hers. She pulled away abruptly and stood walking out. "Wait!" She paused. "Rogue, Ah'm sorry. Dat was... apparently too fast."  
  
"Ah just can't, Remy," she said. She walked away leaving a confused Remy behind. Kitty was walking in and saw Rogue walking away and Remy's expression.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Tell Remy somet'in', chat," Remy said. "Is Remy doing somet'in' wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remy *likes* de fille. An'... she's..."  
  
"Difficult?"  
  
"Cold."  
  
"I know, Rem, but she does have some sort of feelings for you."  
  
Remy raised one eyebrow. "An' you get dis idea from...?"  
  
"The way she acts around you." If possible he grew even more confused. "She wouldn't use so much energy pushing you away if she didn't. Trust me."  
  
Remy looked down at her and smirked. "An' how's Monsieur Wisdom?"  
  
"Bye, Remy." She walked away. Remy leaned against the wall lazily. 


	12. A Little Introspect

Author's Note- This will be in all four character's POV, starting with Rogue, then Remy, Kitty, and last is Pete.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Little Introspect  
  
~*~  
  
When Miss Independence walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to Miss No-Longer-Afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad I fin'lly see  
  
What is this feelin' takin' over?  
  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
  
Surprise--it's time  
  
To feel what's real  
  
-Kelly Clarkson  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue stared at the water of the lake. She always went here when she needed to think. And she definitely needed to do that now. She sighed sitting beside the water. /Why did he have to come here now?/ Rogue wondered running a hand over the waters surface.  
  
She was just getting used to her relationship with Bobby and then he had shown up. He had haunted her thoughts constantly. Now it was even worse, and he lived with them! She could kill the professor for allowing that. Now he was around all the time, tempting her, teasing her.  
  
No one had ever treated her the way he did, no fear, just desire. He made sure there was no mistaking the fact that he wanted her. He was quite obvious about it, actually. She knew, from what Logan had told her that he was a player but she couldn't help but find herself attracted to him. She sighed and laid back staring at the sky.  
  
She wanted to tell him so badly that she had gained complete control of her powers, but she knew that knowing that he could touch her would changed everything. She wasn't sure she was ready for the type of relationship being with him would entail. She wasn't the type of girl to ever take a man cheating on her. She wouldn't put up with that once. But she did want him; she could admit that to herself, she wanted to be with Remy LeBeau.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm not in love, so don't forget it.  
  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through.  
  
And just because, I call you up,  
  
Don't' get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
  
I'm not in love, no, no, it's because...  
  
I like to see you, but then again,  
  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me.  
  
So if I call you, don't make a fuss –  
  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us.  
  
I'm not in love, no, no, it's because...  
  
-10 CC  
  
~*~  
  
/Okay, de fille is scared. Dat is something Remy can work around./ Remy was sitting on the roof of the mansion as the sun started to go down. He had, at first simply flirted with her because she was a beautiful girl and he was Remy LeBeau, the Rajun Cajun. Flirting with pretty girls was second nature.  
  
Then things changed, for one: she was unimpressed by him; that on its own made him try harder. Two: she was different than any girl he had ever met. Three: he wanted her. That on it's own wasn't unusual, what was, was the fact that he didn't want this to be like his other relationships. He wanted something... real.  
  
Since he had gotten to the mansion, which housed several beautiful women, he only had eyes for her. He flirted a little, sure, but he never put his full effort into it. Except with Kitty, but that was just to piss Pete off. He shook his head lightly. He wasn't Pete.  
  
When the Englishman found a woman he truly wanted he was always faithful. Remy didn't even know if he *could* be faithful. In the past... with Belladonna... he shook his head again, this time to dissuade himself of these thoughts. Rogue wasn't Belle, and he thanked the good Dieu for that. She was smart and strong.  
  
He sighed. It didn't matter. He couldn't even touch her. And, it wasn't like she wanted him. With a slight smile he leaned back. He was the Cajun Casanova; he simply had to try harder.  
  
~*~  
  
My mama said to stay from guys like you.  
  
She said they were nasty make me do things I don't wanna do  
  
Stay away from bad boys they've got one thing on their mind  
  
Their hormones are raging and they want it all the time  
  
And I know, know cuz she said so  
  
And I can't just let you go  
  
-Save Farris  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty was outside walking in the waning light. She was trying to clear her head but it wasn't working. She had fallen for John, or thought she had. He was cute and charming in a 'bad-boy' way. He treated her so well though. Except that she always felt that maybe he was ashamed of her, he had been the one to request that they tell no one.  
  
At first it had been fun to sneak around, soon though, she had wanted to tell her friends. Being in a relationship and unable to tell anyone, especially Rogue and Jubilee had sucked. She sat down on the steps of the mansion laying her head on her hands. She had been the one that he had told about his doubts. Maybe if she had handled it better... she stopped that thought knowing that guilt wouldn't solve anything.  
  
Then Pete had come into her life. Her first impression of him was that he was a disgusting, rude man. But even then his eyes had captivated her. She hadn't known that anyone could express so much simply through their eyes. As the training lessons continued she had noticed his cynical but sometimes very amusing sense of humor, then the softer side he hid very well.  
  
He wasn't anything like John. John was a good boy gone bad. He had always been a rebel but he was still... safe. Pete though, there was nothing safe about him. He had obviously lived a harsh life and it was evident that some bad things had happened to him. But unlike John he was a bad boy trying to be good.  
  
Kitty sighed why did she always attract these people. The only truly nice guy attracted to her was Piotr and she didn't really like him. She sat up straighter realizing that he should be there in a few minutes.  
  
~*~  
  
This fading light must be playing a trick on me.  
  
How did you walk across the room and change the world I see.  
  
I lost my breath, lost my sight,  
  
And the room began to sway.  
  
I look at you, oh... you leave me nothing to say.  
  
Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
  
It's just a mystery.  
  
Ain't no rhyme, ain't no reason.  
  
For what you do to me.  
  
-Jamie Walters  
  
~*~  
  
Pete lit up a cigarette as he sat with Emma and a few others in the bar. This definitely wasn't the White Queen's scene but her going to the places that Pete would frequent was part of the plan. They had to be seen together. He sighed. He wanted to be with Kitty.  
  
His first impression of her had her pegged as uptight and basically a bitch. Then he had offered to train her. After their first session the dreams started. Dreams that had him waking up sweaty, but in a much better way than his other dreams. The bad dreams had almost stopped.  
  
He glared into his drink and sighed. She was probably waiting for him. He couldn't just leave yet, though. Emma was drinking some fruity thing and talking to the bartender. He recognized that look. He grinned wryly. Some things never changed.  
  
He took a deep drink of his scotch and a long drag from his cigarette. Emma looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He simply glared at his drink and wondered what had caused the young kind girl to want a guy like him. With another sigh he realized that she couldn't have a future with him and knew that he should end it. 


	13. A Talk and a Depature

A Talk and a Departure  
  
~*~  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
`Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
`Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
-Goo Goo Dolls  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, Pete, what's wrong?" Emma asked. "You're looking at your scotch like it killed your first born."  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked blinking.  
  
Emma looked at him closely. "Something is obviously wrong. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pete, we're friends."  
  
"Em, this place is bugged," he whispered.  
  
"Ah," she nodded. She got slowly to her feet. "Well, come on, lover, let's go." He stood and allowed her to take his arm. They walked out to her car where Pete did his usual check before turning to her.  
  
"It's clean."  
  
"Very well, now talk to me."  
  
"Emma-"  
  
"You've been doing me a favor, the least I can do it help you with your love problems."  
  
"I don't have-"  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Fine, you really want to know?"  
  
"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."  
  
Pete looked at the road a few seconds before answering. "While Remy and I were staying at the cabin a girl ran through our wall."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Right through."  
  
"She's a mutant?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete said. "She calls it phasing. She can phase through almost anything."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"I know that look, Em, hands off."  
  
"I don't know what you're referring to, Pete."  
  
"That look. She's off limits."  
  
Emma smiled. "Pete, if you say it like that you make me sound as though I'm a lesbian."  
  
"Emma, you are bi-"  
  
"That is not the point. I would never harm your little friend." He merely looked at her. "I wouldn't. Honestly, Wisdom, don't you believe me? Are you going to continue the story?"  
  
"Fine." He then told her about the time she had spent at the cabin. "So then we took her back to the Institute."  
  
"'Institute'?"  
  
"Xavier's Institute."  
  
"She's an X-Man? Oh, Pete, you hate that group."  
  
"I know. Things just happened."  
  
"I find that odd. Usually you would insult anyone from that group until they left and this girl...?"  
  
"I don't know what happened," Pete said honestly with a shrug. "She's... different."  
  
"Obviously," Emma said dryly. "What's she like?"  
  
"She's sweet," a wry grin touched his face, "a good girl."  
  
"Let me get this straight. Pete Wisdom with a 'good girl?'"  
  
"Wot's that supposed t' mean?"  
  
"Pete, you are a father's worst nightmare. You're rude, shady, you smoke and drink, and let's be honest; you can be a jerk."  
  
"All me redeemin' qualities in one sentence. You'll make me blush."  
  
The white queen had to laugh. "That is something that I would love to see."  
  
"But that's me problem. She's way too good for me."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wot?"  
  
"This girl must be something. You never thought I was too good for you."  
  
Pete looked at his ex-lover and smiled fondly. "No, luv, I knew you were."  
  
"Damn straight, Wisdom."  
  
"Besides, Emma, you *knew* what you were gettin' int'. Kitty, she's a lot more naïve."  
  
Emma's eyes narrowed slightly. "How old is she?"  
  
"Eighteen."  
  
"Good, I would hate to have to bail you out of jail."  
  
"I ain't that stupid."  
  
"Good to hear. Are you going to see her tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, she probably thought I'd already be there." He pulled up to a mansion. "Here you are."  
  
"If I didn't know better, Pete, I'd swear that you were trying to get rid of me."  
  
"I am," Pete said, his voice completely serious.  
  
"That hurts, Wisdom. You are very lucky that I am so forgiving. After all I have the power to make you believe that you're a chicken."  
  
"Is it any wonder you psis make me so bloody nervous?"  
  
She merely smirked. "I'll see you, lover."  
  
"Wotever. Call if ya need me, Em." He drove off.  
  
In the rec. room  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Pete said walking in.  
  
Kitty looked up at him trying very hard for blasé. "I hadn't noticed."  
  
He smiled down at her before sitting next to her and kissing her on the forehead. "Right." His smile faded, replaced by a thoughtful frown.  
  
"Pete?"  
  
"Kit, we should talk."  
  
"What's wrong?" Before he could respond his cell-phone rang.  
  
"Hello," he said. His slightly annoyed expression melted into concern and he sat up straighter. "Wot? I understand, mate. I'll be on the flight out in the mornin'." He hung up and turned to Kitty. "There's a problem back home. I'm gonna have t' go back early."  
  
"Oh," Kitty murmured. "Will you, um, come back?"  
  
"If I can." He stood and walked towards the door. "Ya want t' walk me out?"  
  
"Um... sure." They walked out to his car. "I guess I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah," he said with a small smile. He started to get into his car and paused figuring that this would be the last time that he'd see her he gently gripped her arms and pulled her into his embrace. Kitty laid her head on his shoulder before looking up into his eyes.  
  
He lowered his head and his lips found hers. Kitty tensed for a moment before melting into his arms. She sighed against his lips giving him the opening his tongue needed. Kitty gripped the back of his suit jacket as his tongue tasted every inch of her mouth. He groaned very softly when she brought her tongue out to meet his explorations. The two broke apart panting slightly.  
  
"Wow," Kitty murmured at the same time that Pete whispered. "Damn." She smiled at him. "You should, um, probably go."  
  
"Yeah, after that kiss though, it's gonna be hard." He tenderly brushed his lips against hers one more time before he got into his car and started it. She waved as he drove out of site. 


	14. I May Have to Kidnap You

Author's Note- I'm bringing Pietro and Wanda into this, after all, Magneto is their father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I May Have to Kidnap You  
  
~*~  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have called  
  
But someone had to be the first to break  
  
We can go sit on your back porch  
  
Relax  
  
Talk about anything  
  
It doesn't really matter  
  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend you've forgiven me  
  
-Savage Garden  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty was sitting on the roof when Remy climbed out. He saw her and glanced at his watch noting that it was almost eleven before frowning and sitting next to her. "What be wrong, chat?"  
  
"Pete left."  
  
Remy's eyes widened. "Pourquoi?"  
  
"He got a phone call and had to go back," Kitty sighed.  
  
"Ah. Y' okay?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm fine. I mean; it's not a big deal."  
  
"Right." He didn't believe her for an instant. "Remy'll leave y' alone." He stood and climbed back into his room. Kitty sighed staring at the ground.  
  
"Kitty?" a male voice said. She turned and her eyes widened.  
  
"John? What are you doing here?"  
  
John looked away. "I... I'm sorry, luv." She felt something hit her neck and pitched forward, almost falling off the roof. John caught her before she could lose consciousness.  
  
Later  
  
"Professor!" Rogue said running into his office with Jubilee. "We can't fahnd Kitty."  
  
"I know," he said calmly. "John has kidnapped her."  
  
"John?" Rogue demanded. "But whah?"  
  
"Magneto just called. He says he'll accept a trade."  
  
"Trade?" Rogue asked. "For what?"  
  
"His children."  
  
(Author's Note- I am VERY tempted to end this chapter here, but I won't.)  
  
Magneto's lair  
  
Kitty banged on the door for what felt like the hundredth time. "Hello!" she called. She glared at the door. "I swear if someone doesn't talk to me I'm going to sing, loud... and badly!" She leaned against the wall. "Okay. 'This is the song that doesn't end, yes it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing not knowing what it was...'" Kitty did that song three times before switching. "'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes...'" Nothing. "You asked for it! 'I love you, you love me'..."  
  
"Stop it!" a man yelled throwing the door open. Kitty backed up recognizing Sabretooth. "Listen up, you little bitch. You're going to sit down and shut up. If you talk again, or sing I am going to hurt you, very badly. Is that understood?"  
  
"I want to know what's going on."  
  
"Too bad. Now sit!"  
  
"I'm not a dog!" Sabretooth smirked walking over to her.  
  
"Yes, you are, my little bitch, and if Magneto weren't so adamant about you not bein' hurt I'd have ya beggin' at my feet." He ran a hand down her cheek. "Maybe I still will if yer professor don't pay the ransom."  
  
"Until then, keep your hands to yourself."  
  
"I will greatly enjoy breaking you."  
  
"I wish you luck in that," Kitty said raising her head.  
  
John came in glancing quickly between the two of them. "Sabretooth, Magneto wants you. He has a mission for ya."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I'm on guard duty for our little guest." Sabretooth walked away. "You okay, luv?" Kitty stalked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Okay, I deserved that."  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Would you really like to know what you deserve? I could show you."  
  
"Kit, I never meant for this-"  
  
"You helped them kidnap me, and if the X-Men don't save me..." Kitty shuddered thinking about what Sabretooth had said. "I thought you cared about me."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then why would you do this?"  
  
"I had to."  
  
"John, just leave. I want to be alone."  
  
"Fine, luv, if you need me-"  
  
"I won't." He sighed and left locking the door behind him. Kitty stared down at the Inhibition Collar on her wrist. She had to get this thing off.  
  
In England  
  
"See, mate, all settled," Pete smiled as he and Doyle helped Jardine into the pub. There had been a shootout and the older man had been paralyzed. They had called Pete to help the others find the shooters.  
  
"Yes, and you have my thanks, Wisdom."  
  
"It was no problem."  
  
"So, how's Emma," Doyle grinned.  
  
Pete groaned. "I told you wankers before I left that nothing would happen between us."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"What and? Nothing happened!"  
  
"Sure, mate," Doyle said still grinning.  
  
Just then Pete's cell phone rang. "`Ello."  
  
"Pete," Remy said from the other end.  
  
"Wot's wrong?"  
  
"Kitty's missin'."  
  
"Wot? How'd that happen?"  
  
"They kidnapped her and it was Magneto."  
  
"Bloody Hell! I'll be down in a few hours."  
  
"D'accord. We'll be waitin'."  
  
"Just find her."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jardine asked.  
  
"There's a problem back in the states," Pete said. "Jardine, can you arrange a flight."  
  
"I'll have one of my mates fly you back," Doyle offered. "He's making a trip there in a couple hours. I'll call `em."  
  
"Thanks," Pete said standing.  
  
"So, who is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The girl," Jardine said.  
  
"Girl."  
  
Doyle smirked. "While playing dumb is definitely you, we heard you specifically say 'her'."  
  
"Wotever," Pete said. "I'll see you." He left. 


	15. Rescue Operation

Author's Note- Okay, to anyone who doesn't know Pete from the comic books. He's around Logan's height, he has a medium build, not overly muscular but still fit. His hair is black and his eyes are a grayish-blue. He always wears a black suit, and (in to the gospel according to Luba) really bright colored underwear. If you have any other questions, just ask.  
  
Arin Ross- I know, fun isn't it?  
  
DemonicGambit- Hmm... I hadn't thought about that. I should have used it.  
  
Kitty Pryde2- I took 4 years of French and I still only know the basics  
  
Valley-Gurl101- Brilliance? I keep telling you that you're going to give me a big head :D  
  
Ishandahalf- I have to ask. How quick IS a bunny on crack? Glad you like!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rescue Operation  
  
~*~  
  
I should have known better  
  
Than to let you go alone  
  
It's times like these  
  
I can't make it on my own  
  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
  
An' I can't wait to see you again  
  
-Whitesnake  
  
~*~  
  
Pete arrived at six in the morning. Remy was waiting for him with Rogue, Jubilee, and Bobby. "Wot's the news?"  
  
"Apparently the professor has Magneto's son and daughter here," Rogue said. "Magneto said he'd trade her for them."  
  
"Dey don' want ta go," Remy said. "`Specially de femme. We have ta find a way ta get her out."  
  
"Yeah," Pete agreed. They got into the car and drove back to the Institute. "First thing is t' find this 'lair'. An' why is a bad guys hideout always referred t' as a lair? A good guys place is never called that."  
  
"Mon ami, yer t'inkin' too much."  
  
"Bite me." They walked into the mansion.  
  
"Batman had a lair," Jubilee said. The others just looked at her. "What? He did."  
  
"So, wot do we `ave?"  
  
"The professor can't find Kitty's signal on Cerebro," Rogue said. "He says that her powers won't show up.  
  
"Wot does that mean?"  
  
"If Kitty had her powers she'd be usin' them to try to escape."  
  
"So they're negated."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They have dese collars," Remy explained to her. "Dey negate a mutants powers."  
  
"Ah would have liked ta have one of those," Rogue said.  
  
"'Liked?'" Remy asked. "Why's dat in de past tense?"  
  
"Can we concentrate here?" Pete asked. "I'm gonna go call in some favors, I'm sure someone knows where he is." Pete got out his cell phone and perched on one of the steps. He spoke for almost thirty minutes then hung up and looked at the others. "They're in a small town in Wyoming."  
  
"Wyoming?" Rogue asked. "Why Wyoming?"  
  
"I'm not an evil genius, I wouldn't know," Pete said.  
  
"No one would ever t'ink y' were a genius, mon brave. Mais, no one would t'ink ta look in Wyoming."  
  
"The Cajun has a point," Logan said walking in. He regarded them. "So when are we going?"  
  
"'We'?" Rogue asked.  
  
Logan shrugged. "Chuck said that he wants us to wait for a plan but the longer we wait..."  
  
"The less of a chance that she'll be alive," Pete finished with a nod. "Tomorrow morning."  
  
"You can sleep here tonight, runt," Logan said.  
  
"Thanks, mate."  
  
At the lair  
  
"I'm so bored," Kitty sighed. "So very bored." She glared at the gray room. Everything about it was depressing: the gray bed, the gray floor and the gray walls. She sighed again. She hadn't slept at all last night, terrified of the noises, and the fear that Sabretooth would come if she did sleep.  
  
"Kitty?" John asked. "Magneto just got news from the professor. He said that there would be no trade."  
  
Kitty raised her chin. "Good."  
  
"Luv, ya don't understand. If the prof won't trade-"  
  
"I know what will happen."  
  
Sabretooth walked into the room. "Get outta here, kid, the boss wants ta see her." John looked at Kitty apologetically and walked away. "I told ya, what would happen if the professor wouldn't pay yer ransom." He looked her over slowly.  
  
"Sabretooth, leave us," Magneto said walking in with Mystique at his side. Kitty tensed, terrified that they were there to kill her.  
  
"I'll see ya later, pussycat." Sabretooth left.  
  
"Mr. Magneto," Kitty said finally, "if you are going to kill me may I request that you just kill me?"  
  
"Don't worry, Shadowcat, I have no intention of allowing Sabretooth to hurt you."  
  
"But I don't understand, Mr. Magneto Then why-?"  
  
"He gets a little... overeager sometimes," Magneto said. He offered her a smile. "And call me Eric."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said slowly.  
  
In the hanger  
  
Scott had reluctantly agreed to fly them to Wyoming. "This is against my better judgment," he said slowly. "The professor forbid-"  
  
"If ya get in trouble tell `im I put a gun to your head," Pete offered then smiled. "Which I would have, so it won't be a complete lie."  
  
"You care about Kitty?" Scott asked. Pete refused to answer so Remy figured he'd answer for him.  
  
"He does," Remy announced with a smile, delighted that he could annoy his friend. "He was even gonna leave, fer her 'own good'."  
  
"You are such and idiot sometimes, Wisdom," Logan said rolling his eyes and nodding at Remy assessment.  
  
"Shut up both of ya," Pete snapped. The two men merely smiled. They landed an hour later.  
  
"What's the plan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"This is wot I have so far. Firecracker, you and Iceboy guard the perimeter. Rogue, you're with the Cajun."  
  
"Do ya hate meh or somethin', sugah?" Rogue asked placing a hand to her chest as though hurt.  
  
Pete allowed himself a grin. "If he doesn't come back with you, we'll all pretend he was a casualty."  
  
"De bonds of friendship are so strong," Remy said dryly.  
  
"Logan, you and I are-"  
  
"Wait!" they turned seeing a silver blur speed over to then. The person slowed down reveal a guy holding a girl, both were around Rogue and Kitty's age.  
  
"How did ya-?" Rogue asked.  
  
"This happened because of us," the man said.  
  
"Pietro, you don't-"  
  
"He's right," Wanda said.  
  
"You don't have complete control of your powers yet, Wanda," Jubilee said.  
  
"We need to help," Pietro said. "So we followed you."  
  
"Un-bloody-believable," Pete said rolling his eyes. "Fine, new plan. Rogue, you and Remy are with the silver haired kid."  
  
"Quicksilver," Pietro said.  
  
"And Logan, you watch the girl."  
  
"I'm the Scarlet Witch, and I don't need watching."  
  
Pete merely rolled his eyes. "Wotever. Jubilee, Bobby, yer with me, Summers, keep the plane going."  
  
Scott nodded. "I will."  
  
"Rogue, your team enters through the back. Logan, you two go through the front. Kids, we're going in through the side."  
  
"I thought you wanted us to-" Bobby started.  
  
"I figure that if I'm trusting our lives to two people I've never met I might as well take you two in with me."  
  
In the back  
  
"Strange how we always end up tagether, non?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes at the Cajun. "It's not strange, it's annoyin'. And Ah remember what Pete said."  
  
"Oui, chére," Remy said rolling his own eyes.  
  
"Could you two be quiet?" Pietro asked slightly annoyed by the bickering.  
  
"Non, Remy don' se dat happenin'." Pietro rolled his eyes. Remy went to a window and quickly looked inside before opening it. "Ladies first."  
  
"In that case go ahead, sug."  
  
"Dat was below y', chére," Remy said shaking his head.  
  
"Bite me, swamp rat."  
  
"Now not be de time, petite," Remy grinned, helping her inside and taking the time to cop a quick feel. Rogue waited until both men were inside before she slapped him.  
  
"Not gonna ask," Pietro said slowly.  
  
Around front  
  
"So, how do we get in?" Jubilee asked of the door.  
  
"How else?" Pete asked. "We knock."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"We, kiddies, are what's known as the diversion. So we knock. Can you two fight?"  
  
"A little," Bobby said.  
  
"Logan's been helping me," Jubilee said.  
  
"Stick with her," Pete told Bobby. He raised a hand and knocked.  
  
The side  
  
Logan merely broke a window and climbed through. "Why-?" Wanda started.  
  
"Shut up, kid." She frowned at the order but obeyed reluctantly. "Stay behind me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No arguing." She sighed and let him help her in. They were attacked by a few guards.  
  
Further inside  
  
Remy led the way for the other two. "Dis be quite nice. What do y' t'ink, chére?"  
  
Rogue looked at Remy annoyed. "What Ah think is that Ah want ta find Kitty and get the hell outta here."  
  
"Je sais. Dere are de cells," Remy smiled. They walked cautiously forward. "Pietro, you stay here, watch our backs."  
  
"Sure," Pietro nodded.  
  
"Roguey, you stay behind moi."  
  
She glared at him. "Swamp rat, do ya actually expect that ta happen? Ah ain't gonna let ya get hurt."  
  
"Remy knew y' cared."  
  
"Nah, Ah just don't wanna be blamed for the death. `Sides, if anyone's gonna hurt ya it'll be meh." The two made their way down the hall. They soon found themselves at a door where they could hear voices.  
  
"I'd like to extend an offer, my dear," Magneto said slowly. "We would like you to join us."  
  
"`Ello," John said behind them  
  
"Pietro," Rogue called the Speedster ran over to them. "Why-?"  
  
"Don't blame him, Rogue," John said. "Follow me." They walked a little ways away. "I want ta help ya get her out."  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not cruel. I don't want her to be hurt."  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said.  
  
"Give me a few moments," John said. "I'll get Mags out. I want you guys to get her out."  
  
"You care about her."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If she gets hurt-"  
  
"If she does, I'll deserve whatever you'll do t' me." He walked away.  
  
In the cell  
  
Kitty looked at Magneto shocked. "What?"  
  
"I understand that you're surprised, I'll give you some time to think about it," he said. John ran in.  
  
"There's some people upstairs. They broke in."  
  
Magneto sighed. "Come, Mystique. John, watch our friend."  
  
"Yes sir," John nodded. The adults left. John waited a few moments. "C'mon, luv."  
  
Kitty frowned obviously confused. "What?"  
  
"Rogue!" John called. The three others came in. "Knock me out and run." Rogue nodded and touched him. Remy raised an eyebrow seeing how long it took her to start absorbing him.  
  
"Get this stupid thing off," Kitty said.  
  
"Can't," Rogue said after examining it. "Remy, can ya get us out?" He charged an entire wall before running away, dragging the others with him. The wall exploded. "Ah meant in a less noisy way."  
  
Remy shrugged. "Be more specific." The group ran, Remy telling the others in the walkie-talkies that they could go. 


	16. Safe and Sound and Remy Puts two and two...

Author's Note-  
  
Star-of-Chaos- As Remy said "De bonds of friendship are so strong."  
  
4Rogue- One of your favorites? YAY!!!!  
  
Somekindafreaky- I'm working on it. I'll try to have an update up tomorrow.  
  
DemonicGambit- I honestly don't remember if Remy can even do that but hey, it worked ;)  
  
Chronicles Bailey- Glad you like.  
  
UndyingImmortal- Not that soon but here you go.  
  
Valley-Gurl101- I hope you're feeling better now. Thanks for the praise ;)  
  
Ishandahalf- as you can tell through the title of this chappie, he's about to figure it out. Thanks for answering my question.  
  
KittyPryde2- It's not really modesty, I get some of my French from either the internet or my dictionary. I did awful in that class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Safe and Sound and Remy Puts Two and Two Together  
  
~*~  
  
Wanted and adored by attractive women  
  
Bountiful selection, at your discretion  
  
I know I'm diving into my own destruction  
  
So why do we choose the boys who are naughty  
  
I don't fit in so why do you want me?  
  
I know I can't tame you, but I just keep trying  
  
-No Doubt  
  
~*~  
  
Soon everyone was on board and they had taken off.  
  
"Pete?" Kitty asked shocked.  
  
"You okay?" Pete asked walking over to her and looking her over for any obvious injuries.  
  
"But... how?"  
  
"Remy called me," Pete said. He then grinned. "I told ta, luv, that if ya needed me I'd be on the next plane."  
  
"You said in five years," she pointed out still in shock that he had rushed back so quickly just to help her.  
  
Pete frowned looking down at her reaching out and taking her arms. "Are ya sure you're okay, grasshopper?"  
  
"I'm fine. I'm a little shaken up and need this damn collar off but-" She looked at Pete who had started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Did I just hear a curse word come out of that saintly mouth?" he teased still chuckling.  
  
"I do not have a saintly mouth, Wisdom!"  
  
He smirked, unable to resist the opening that that gave him. He leaned closer so he could whisper in her ear. "I find it a very sexy mouth myself, I love the feel of it." He paused to nuzzle her neck, pleased when she shivered. "I love the touch of it, anywhere you want to touch."  
  
"That's it," Kitty said even as she laughed. "You stay on your side of the seat and I'll stay on mine."  
  
"One problem, luv, I don't want t' stay on my side," he grinned.  
  
In the next aisle  
  
"We need to talk, Rogue," Remy said after the two watched the sweet, amusing reunion between Pete and Kitty.  
  
"`Bout what?" Rogue asked. Remy seized her head between his hands and kissed her. The kiss was chaste but it was still the first that Rogue remembered that didn't cause the other person to go into a coma.  
  
"Dat," Remy said. He looked at her hard, his red on black eyes holding her in place. "Why didn' y' tell me?"  
  
"Ah..." Rogue trailed off. "Ya don't understand."  
  
"Yer damn right Ah don'!" Remy exclaimed. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "Just try ta explain."  
  
"Ah can't." Annoyed Remy got up and moved, sitting next to Logan and lighting a cigarette.  
  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't smoke that on my plane," Scott said glaring back at the Cajun.  
  
"Bite me, homme," Remy snapped.  
  
On land  
  
The group got out and were met by Xavier. "I'm not sure whether I should be angry or thankful," Xavier said.  
  
"I'd go with thankful," Scott admitted. "They had her out in just ten minutes, and no one was hurt, on either side."  
  
"In that case I'll go with impressed," Xavier said shaking his head. "Come inside, dinner's ready."  
  
The next afternoon  
  
Rogue grabbed Remy's arm as the Cajun passed her in the hall. He raised an eyebrow looking at her.  
  
"Can Ah talk to you?" she asked softly.  
  
Remy leaned against a door. "What?"  
  
"Ah wanted to apologize," Rogue said.  
  
He shook his head at that. "Chére, Remy don' want an apology, Ah want an explanation."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue sighed. "But Ah can't give ya that... it's just kinda hard ta explain."  
  
"Let me try: you resigned yer self ta never touchin' den Remy comes. An' Ah test ya, tease y'-"  
  
"Annoy the hell outta meh."  
  
"Hush, chére, Remy's talkin'." She raised her eyebrows but shrugged obeying. She wanted to hear his theory. "Ah scare ya."  
  
"Ha!" Rogue scoffed.  
  
"Yer friend Bobby was safe. Ya knew you could trust him. Remy on de other hand... Y' don' know what ta expect so y' run."  
  
"Ah ain't runnin' from you, swamp rat!"  
  
A small smile touched his lips at the insult. "An' insult Remy, `pparently." He grew serious. "You are running, Rogue. Every time Ah say anything remotely sexual to you, you run. If Ah touch you, you run. If Ah talk about a date or a relationship, you run.  
  
Remy has always liked de chase, chére, mais even Remy can only take so much. Ah'm gonna try one last time, if y' really don' want me Ah'll respect dat." He looked down at her meeting her eyes and praying she'd let him win this time. "Will y' do me de honor of yer presence tamorrow night?"  
  
"... Okay..." Rogue whispered.  
  
Remy smiled down at her. "Merci, petite. Seven o'clock, where somet'in' cute and semi-casual." He walked away. Rogue stood for a few moments before her eyes widened. She ran inside grabbing Kitty's arm and dragging her friend away from the TV where she was cuddled with Pete.  
  
"Kitty, Ah have a date!"  
  
A slow grin spread across her friend's face. "That's great!" Kitty exclaimed. "Remy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Her smile grew wider. "So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah'm goin' on a date with Remy," Rogue growled. "That's what's wrong! Kit, how could Ah say yes? He's a player. Why would Ah go on a date with him? And Ah have nothin' ta wear!"  
  
Kitty's grin widened even more. "Shopping!"  
  
Jubilee appeared around the corner as though on cue. "I think I heard the 'S' word."  
  
"Ah swear, Jubes, yer hearin's like a dogs when it comes ta shoppin'," Rogue said impressed.  
  
"Get your purses," Kitty grinned. "I'll go talk to Pete." She walked into the living room. Pete was lounging in the chair and raised an eyebrow as she came back.  
  
"So Rogue's goin' out with Remy?"  
  
"You heard?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah," he stretched and opened his arms. "Gonna give me a kiss goodbye?" She smiled at that request and went to him kissing him gently. He grinned. "C'mon, luv, I know you can do better than that." She allowed him to pull her onto his lap as their mouths met in a slow, lazy dance.  
  
"Kit?" Jubilee called. "We're leaving with or without you." Kitty sighed standing.  
  
"I'll... um... see you."  
  
"Yeah," Pete smiled loving how shy she always became after they kissed. "I'll see ya t'morrow."  
  
"You know, Wisdom, this date has gotten me thinking."  
  
He stood and swiftly covered her mouth with his. "Bye, luv." He exited quickly. Kitty frowned watching him go.  
  
"Darn him," Kitty said. She went outside where Rogue, Jubilee, and Amara were waiting.  
  
"Kitty, your lipgloss is smudged," Jubilee informed her gleefully. Kitty flushed and grabbed her own purse fixing her make-up and Rogue pulled out. "We only have until seven," Jubilee sighed.  
  
"That's plenty of time," Kitty said.  
  
"So, what are we shopping for?"  
  
"Rogue needs an outfit for a date."  
  
"Oooh, with Remy?" Jubilee asked. "He's scrumptious."  
  
"He ain't a snack, Jubes," Rogue said raising an eyebrow at the mall-rat's odd wording.  
  
"I've seen Remy around," Amara said. "He is pretty hot."  
  
"I have to concur with the others," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Ah'm tellin' Pete ya said that."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Hey, he's still having drinks with his ex. Besides, we aren't technically together."  
  
"Ya don't sound happy about that," Rogue noticed as they got out at the only mall within a hundred miles where the presence of four mutant girls would be ignored.  
  
"It's just... I don't know what I am to him," Kitty sighed. "I like him... I really like him, but-" she paused. "We've never even been on a date."  
  
"Men suck," Jubilee said as they walked in.  
  
"Definitely," Rogue agreed.  
  
"Yep," Kitty smiled.  
  
"Sam's nice," Amara protested.  
  
"Yeah, but he's clueless," Kitty said.  
  
"A little," Amara admitted.  
  
Jubilee grinned spotting something up ahead. "I know exactly what we need, girls."  
  
"And that is?" Kitty asked. Jubilee merely smiled dragging her friend's into the Victoria's Secret. 


	17. Shopping, a Date, and a Surprise

Author's Note- The song that they dance to is the wonderful Bon Jovi's "She's a Mystery."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shopping, A Date, and a Surprise  
  
~*~  
  
Get beside me  
  
I want you to love me  
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
  
That you're lovely and you're perfect  
  
And that somebody wants you  
  
-Semisonic  
  
~*~  
  
"There's no way," Kitty said looking at the bra and panty set that Jubilee was trying to talk her into getting. They were black with a red floral pattern set on them. The bra clasped in the front and was sheer, other than the cups. The underwear were sheer almost all over.  
  
"Kit, just get it, look what she talked meh inta gettin'," Rogue said holding up the white teddy and matching robe. She also had a bra and panty set matching Kitty's only with opposite coloring.  
  
"It's cute," Jubilee protested.  
  
"Ah'll never wear it!" Rogue said slightly exasperated.  
  
"You don't know that." Jubilee placed her hands to her hips. "Now if there will be no more attempts to get out of this..."  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said. "But Ah can't wait ta explain this purchase ta the professor." They paid and walked to the next store, The Fashion Bug. After two hours and four stores they had compiled an outfit. She had gotten a jean skirt that came to her mid-thigh, a black tank top with a red flower on it, a sweater that would hang open, and to complete the outfit she had gotten a pair of healed sandals. In short, cute and semi-casual. The other girls had, of course, gotten several new things as well. After a quick dinner at the food court they drove back.  
  
The next evening  
  
Rogue sat still allowing Kitty to do her makeup and Jubilee to do her hair. "You look great!" Kitty exclaimed of their handiwork.  
  
"Ah feel weird," Rogue said.  
  
"That's just nervousness," Kitty said smiling. "Ready?"  
  
"No," Rogue said but stood slipping the sandals on. The three girls walked down the stairs. Remy stood dressed in a gray sweater and a pair of khakis. The only thing that spoiled the look was the old brown leather duster.  
  
"Ah chére, y' look trés belle," Remy smiled kissing her hand gallantly. Much to Rogue's embarrassment she could feel her cheeks grow warm. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah," Rogue whispered.  
  
He led her outside. "My bike okay?"  
  
"That's fine," she said trying to hide her nervousness. He got on and Rogue paused just enjoying the view of him on the motorcycle. He was made for that bike. Remy stood suddenly shedding his jacket and handing to her.  
  
"You'll get cold," he explained when she raised an eyebrow. He sat back down and raised an eyebrow as she just stood there a few more seconds. A slow sexy grin spread across his face. "Y' just gonna stare at Remy all night, petite? Remy don' mind, in fact, Remy's enjoyin' de view from here." Rogue blushed for the second time that night as his eyes swept slowly over her. She got on the bike ignoring his chuckle.  
  
"Go, swamp rat." Laughing outright, he gunned the bike and took off just as Pete's car pulled in. They stopped at a small café and got off the bike. Rogue smiled wryly. "I hope you realize that that ride just messed up my hair."  
  
"Mais you, chére, look belle no matter how yer hair looks."  
  
"Do you ever stop tryin' ta be charming?" Rogue asked.  
  
Remy placed a hand to his chest. "Try? Non, dat's no good. Remy must work harder. Shall Remy compare y' ta de stars? Most femmes like dat."  
  
"Ah ain't most girls, swamp rat."  
  
"Vrai," he admitted. "`Sides, you be more like Remy's cigarettes."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow sardonically. "Ah cause cancer?"  
  
"Non, you be bad fer meh."  
  
"Ah am?"  
  
"Oui. Remy be a player, Rogue, de master of de one night stand. You be dangerous to Remy's heart, ma chérie. An' y'r addictive. De more Remy has of y' de more Remy wants."  
  
A wan smile touch Rogue's lips. "Ah never though bein' compared to cigarettes could sound sweet. Bravo."  
  
"Merci." The waitress came and took their orders flirting outrageously with Remy who merely smiled back. In fact through the whole dinner he had only eyes for her. "So, petite, want ta go home or keep going?"  
  
"Where else do ya want ta go?"  
  
He grinned. "Dancin' of course."  
  
Back at the mansion  
  
"Hey there, beautiful," Pete whispered stepping up behind Kitty his body pressing lightly against hers. Kitty smiled leaning back in his arms.  
  
"Hi, Pete," she said.  
  
"I was doin' some thinkin' and... okay, I'm not suave like the Cajun but... I was wonderin' do ya want ta go to a movie or somethin' t'night?"  
  
Kitty smiled widely turning in Pete's arms, her lips finding his. "I'd love to."  
  
Pete smiled back at her. "Great... wot do ya want t' go see?"  
  
Kitty grinned mischievously. "I hear the latest James Bond movie is playing."  
  
"Funny, luv," he growled pulling her closer.  
  
"Are you sure? I want to see what your life was like." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That is nothin' like what any real spy's life is like," he said. "'Sides I can do anything better than that wanker."  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," he grinned. "Want me t' prove it?" He leaned against her. Her eyes widened slightly as he lowered his head his mouth trailing along her cheekbone playfully nipping her earlobe.  
  
"Pete," she whispered causing him to smile.  
  
"So, luv, ready t' go?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket."  
  
At the club  
  
Rogue chewed on her lip nervously as Remy led her into the club. They had been waved in as soon as the Cajun had approached. "Go here often?" she asked.  
  
"Non," Remy said obviously confused. "Actually dis be de first time."  
  
"But there's a huge line," Rogue protested.  
  
"Chére, when y' be wit' Remy t'ings like dat happen at de time." He smiled wrapping an arm around her. "`Sides, Remy's with de most beautiful woman here, of course we got in right away." She rolled her eyes. "Dance with me?" A small smile touched her face as she followed him onto the dance floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"She won't let me buy her jewelry  
  
She don't want things that she can keep  
  
She wears wildflowers in her hair  
  
Then throws them in the sea  
  
She's the beginning and the end of me"  
  
~*~  
  
Remy pulled her against him and they began to move together. Remy smiled slightly knowing that he had been right, her body was made for his.  
  
~*~  
  
"I still don't know what to call her  
  
She says that words don't mean a thing  
  
She changes her name every day  
  
And lies all the time  
  
I feel lucky to call her mine"  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue shook her head in confusion. This wasn't supposed to feel so good, so perfect. Being held by Remy made her feel safe and desired, neither feeling came easily to the Southern Belle.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's anything in the world  
  
That you cannot explain  
  
But when she throws me a smile  
  
It's fire in the rain"  
  
~*~  
  
Remy held her closer as they swayed lightly in perfect harmony. He suddenly realized that he was getting way too close for this to be a regular relationship for him. Rogue had quickly become more than a pass- time. She had done the impossible, she had worked her way into his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's a mystery  
  
My most beautiful regret  
  
'Cause she's a mystery  
  
The only promise I can keep  
  
Even in my dreams she ruins me"  
  
~*~  
  
Rogue moved even closer not wanting this dance to be over. Remy's arms tightened in response to her own movements. She sighed against his chest. As much as she had tried to fight it she had lost her heart to the Cajun.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's a mystery  
  
There's no defense  
  
It's innocence  
  
But she won't let you see  
  
'Cause she's a mystery"  
  
~*~  
  
Remy looked down into her eyes as the song ended. He knew at that moment that even if he did get the girl to fall for his charms that one night with her wouldn't be enough. A hundred nights wouldn't be enough. 


	18. Movie and the Date Comes to an End

Author's Note- This is one of the shortest chappies of this story. I just realized that I never stated their ages so...  
  
Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, John, Jubilee- 17/18  
  
Pete- 26  
  
Remy- 24  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
UndyingImmortal- I am but a lowly slave to the God of Fluff. My original stuff is nowhere near this happy.  
  
4Rogue- One of the things I don't like about Evo is how they don't give Jubilee enough screen time, she got her own scene in X-2, only it was deleted.  
  
DemonicGambit- I'm glad you're enjoying.  
  
GambitsRogue- Romy is my second favorite pairing, after Kete. If you'll notice when I write a Kimy story I always kill Rogue off in the beginning. Unless she's dead I can't write about him with another girl.  
  
Valley-Gur101- Heh, my head can't get much bigger, but hey, keep the compliments coming ;)  
  
Ishandahalf- I get a gold star! YAY!  
  
Chronicles Bailey- Here ya go.  
  
Callian- My favorite Romy writer is reviewing my story. YAY! Now, the question is, will they get a chance to wear said sexy underwear? I love the song too. In fact I love Bon Jovi, period. Feel free to continue gushing j/k.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Movie and the Date Comes to an End  
  
~*~  
  
Oh I'm falling into the mist,  
  
And I'm face to face with a life of emptiness.  
  
Oh I want to run... but I can't move,  
  
Don't want to give in, but there's nothing I can do.  
  
I lay awake and try to sort out what is true,  
  
I close my eyes, but all I see is you.  
  
-Jamie Walters  
  
~*~  
  
Pete and Kitty entered the theater. "So, anything in particular you want t' see?" Pete asked.  
  
"Well, "Van Helsing" starts in ten minutes, is that okay?" Kitty asked cocking her head to one side.  
  
Pete smiled wrapping an arm around her waist. "Luv, I `onestly don't care what we're gonna see, as long as yer there with me."  
  
"That's sweet." Kitty leaned against him, tilting her head to meet his lips as they approached the ticket-seller. Pete paid for their tickets and got some refreshments. "There is no way we'll be able to eat all of that," Kitty said as they found their seats and Pete wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"That, grasshopper is where you're wrong."  
  
"Right," Kitty smiled up at him. "I forgot I was dealing with the mutant garbage disposal."  
  
Pete placed a hand to his chest as though wounded. "That hurts, luv, really." Kitty giggled and cuddled up to him as "Van Helsing" began. The two playfully fed each other popcorn as they watched the movie, in between kisses. Once the movie was over they just walked around town for a while.  
  
At the mansion  
  
Rogue and Remy got off his bike and walked into the mansion. "Ah have ta admit, swamp rat, Ah had fun," Rogue smiled. "Ya know how ta show a girl a good time."  
  
Remy leered down at her. "Let's go up ta Remy's room so Remy can show ya just how good."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"Merci," Remy grinned widely and bowed as though she were paying him a great compliment. Remy then walked her to her room. "Remy would like ta kiss y' right now."  
  
"You're not gonna pull a Ryan Phillipe, are ya?" Rogue asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
Remy chuckled looking her over obviously liking that idea. "Ah chére, don' y' trust Remy?"  
  
Rogue smiled back in spite of herself. "Not as far as Ah can throw ya, swamp rat."  
  
"Remy'll have ta work on dat." He stepped closer. "Until den." His lips met hers, gentle and demanding at the same time. Rogue made a small sound before leaning against him allowing him to deepen the kiss. Rogue was panting when he pulled away and Remy's own breathing was a little uneven.  
  
"Wow," Rogue murmured. She had had no idea that a simple kiss could have her feeling so hot and weak. She felt as though her legs would give out if Remy were to step back.  
  
"Oui," Remy admitted. He smiled trailing a hand through her skunk colored hair. "So, ma chérie, y' sure y' don' want ta join Remy down de hall? De room's big enough for two, and Remy don't mind de company."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Nice try, swamp rat."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Y' know, petite, Remy was `opin' dat we were past de 'terms of endearment'."  
  
"Yeah, but we aren't." Rogue surprised both of them by laying a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Night, Rem."  
  
"Bon soir, Rogue." She walked into the bedroom and fell down on her bed with a happy sigh as Jubilee began to grill her. Remy walked back to his room with a huge grin. Maybe this wasn't how he had imagined his time with the untouchable southern belle to go but he had to admit, the girl was quite addictive. He was already looking forward to seeing her again.  
  
Outside  
  
Pete pulled up in front of the mansion and got out opening Kitty's door for her. They walked onto the porch. "I guess I'll see you," Pete murmured as Kitty stepped into his arms. They remained like that for several moments just holding each other, then Kitty raised her head slightly and Pete leaned down the rest of the way so their lips touched. Kitty opened her mouth at the first touch of his tongue.  
  
"I'd, um, better go," Kitty whispered but his lips cut off that thought. He gently backed her up so she was sitting on the banister. Instinctively, Kitty wrapped her legs around his. Pete groaned softly at the feel of her so close.  
  
He reluctantly broke contact. "If I don't go now I'm never gonna leave," he admitted.  
  
"I'm not seeing a problem here," Kitty smiled up at him.  
  
"Honestly, I don't either, but I think yer prof might have a problem with it," Pete said. Kitty sighed knowing he was right.  
  
"Fine," she slid off the banister unconsciously rubbing her body up against his. Pete bit his lip on the groan that almost escaped. "Call me tomorrow?"  
  
"You can count on it, luv." They kissed again. "G'night, Kit."  
  
"Goodnight," Kitty murmured. They shared one last kiss before Kitty walked inside. 


	19. Back To School Again

Author's Note- My second story to hit 100 reviews. YAY!!!! Just for that you guys get a new chappie full of fluffy happy things.  
  
Second note: translations: Mes enfants- my children, Je m'appelle- I am, Ça va?- How are you?, Tu était trés belle cette jour- you are very beautiful today, tais toi- shut up, the other thing... it loses it's magic if translated ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back To School Again  
  
~*~  
  
I'm here for the hard times  
  
The straight to your heart times  
  
When living ain't easy  
  
You can stand up against me  
  
And maybe rely on me  
  
And cry on me yeah  
  
-Matchbox Twenty  
  
~*~  
  
Today was the first day of school after the summer. Both Rogue and Kitty had trouble concentrating. Their last class was a new one and both knew who the teacher would be as they walked in.  
  
"Bonjour, mes enfants," Remy's smooth voice said as they took their seats. His eyes met Rogue's as she, Kitty, and Jubilee took their seats. "Since this is our first day, let's just introduce ourselves." He nodded to Rogue.  
  
"Je m'appelle Rogue," she said.  
  
"Bonjour, Rogue," Remy said noticing how flawlessly she spoke French. "Ça va?"  
  
"Oui, ça va, et vous?"  
  
"Je ça va trés bon," he grinned down at her taking in her tight tee-shirt and skirt. "Tu était trés belle cette matin."  
  
"Tais toi, swamp rat," Rogue said blushing.  
  
"Hey," Kitty said. "I may not understand what your saying but I do know that there's no flirting in class."  
  
"Je suis desolé, Katherine," Remy said back in teacher mode. "Let's move on." The others began introducing themselves. After they had finished. Remy looked at his watch. "We have ten minutes but you can just go." The students cheered and stood to leave. "Rogue, would you stay after class?" Rogue looked up met by a wicked grin from Remy.  
  
"Gee, did Ah do somethin' wrong, teach?"  
  
Remy grinned. "Oui, an' y' must be punished." The others had cleared out so he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. Rogue moaned softly as his tongue caressed hers. Remy pulled away lowering his head to whisper huskily in her ear. "Chérie, comment je disir ta pred, tu sent le corps contre le mien, et se sent que tu temblant dans mes bras."  
  
Her cheeks flamed and she hit his arm, hard. "Ah outta slap you across the face," she said leaning against him instead. He merely chuckled holding her tighter to him. "Ah need to go, we have homework."  
  
"Dis place sucks, y' know dat right? No real school gives y' homework on de first day."  
  
"Ah know," Rogue nodded.  
  
"Remy guesses he'll find somet'in' ta occupy his time." He watched Rogue as she walked out. The girls met upstairs and finished their homework within twenty minutes, they spent the next hour talking.  
  
"So, how was the date?" Rogue asked Kitty.  
  
"Great," Kitty said. "He actually got the message."  
  
"Strange, are you sure he's a real guy?" Jubilee pouted, Bobby hadn't offered to take her on a single date.  
  
"I'm pretty sure," Kitty said blushing as she remembered the feel of his arousal pressed against her last night.  
  
Outside  
  
Logan, Remy, and Pete, who had just arrived, stood each smoking something. "I heard you and stripes coming last night," Logan commented slowly.  
  
"Yes," Remy said. Pete perked up at the dangerous tone in Logan's voice and the nervous one in Remy's.  
  
"I ain't gonna tell you to stay away from her," Logan said. "What I will say is that every tear she sheds over you will be a time I kick your ass. Is that understood, Gumbo?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
"Damn, I was hoping you'd hurt him," Pete sighed.  
  
"Same goes for you, hot hands," Logan said. The young girl was quickly growing on him, and although they didn't have the history that he shared with Rogue, it was easy to become protective of her.  
  
"Um, right, mate," Pete said slowly causing Remy to snicker. "Laugh it up, Cajun."  
  
"Remy was, don' worry."  
  
"Ya know," Pete growled. "I don't need you to kill him, Logan, I may do it meself."  
  
"Love ta see it, homme," Remy smirked.  
  
"Ladies," Logan said slowly. "Why don't we settle this like men?" He cocked a brow at Remy who pulled out his cards (the deck he hadn't opened yet). They had played five games of poker when the girls came out. Logan stood and went to go find his stash of whiskey.  
  
"Hey, luv," Pete said standing and kissing Kitty gently. She blushed smiling at him. Remy put his cards away and stood intercepting Rogue.  
  
"I have an idea," Kitty said with a wide smile.  
  
"Dear Lawrd," Rogue said looking worried.  
  
"No, this is good," Kitty protested.  
  
"Kitty the last idea you had got us grounded for a month."  
  
"Wot happened?" Pete asked  
  
"Kit, here had us sneak out to go to a concert."  
  
"Hey, the concert was awesome," Kitty protested. Rogue rolled her eyes. "C'mon, you can't say it wasn't worth it."  
  
"Okay, Ah can't, but still, you got us grounded for a month."  
  
"Yes, but it was fun, besides, my only idea was to go on a triple date, if that'd be okay."  
  
"Ya want us t' take the kids with us?" Pete inquired.  
  
Kitty smiled up at him. "Yeah." Pete looked over top of Kitty's head to Remy who shrugged.  
  
"Friday?" he asked.  
  
"That's perfect." Kitty hugged him happily.  
  
"Us and...?" Rogue asked.  
  
"You saw Jubes, stupid Bobby won't take her on a date," Kitty said. "We need to help."  
  
"You're not going to start matchmaking again are ya?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Amara and Sam make a cute couple," Kitty protested sticking her tongue out at her friend.  
  
"What about the professor and that reporter?"  
  
"Okay, I may have been a *little* off on that one."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding, she's into Dr. McCoy."  
  
"My aim was off, that's all," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Right," Rogue said.  
  
"Rahne and Roberto are together."  
  
"'Two out of three ain't bad'?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~*~  
  
Short, I know but I have work soon. R&R please! 


	20. Friday

Author's Note-

DemonicGambit & UndyingImmortal- Well, bad news about that sentence. I honestly don't remember the exact translation, here's the rough one: "How I long to feel your body against mine, to feel your body trembling in my arms" I can't remember the first part for the life of me but I hope that helps.

ret & Chronicles Bailey & Ima Blue Monkey- thanks for your reviews

Star-of-Chaos- Yes, and as you will see the results weren't exactly good this time.

ishandahalf- your French teacher too? Mine was young but he wore sweater vests, it must be in the lanuages dress code.

* * *

Friday

* * *

"Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse the sky opened up and the Lord said "I hate you Alfalfa!""   
-The Little Rascals (Alfalfa)

* * *

"That was a disaster," Rogue groaned.  
  
"Okay, I'll admit, this wasn't my best plan," Kitty said.  
  
"That, sug, is what we call an understatement."  
  
"Remy had fun," Remy said lightly.  
  
"That's because you and Kitty are the only ones who didn't get food all over them," Pete grumbled. "By the way, Kit, this is why I wear these suits. The shirt's ruined but the pants are fine, and I have seven other shirts to replace it."  
  
"You depress me," Kitty told her boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks for trying, Cat," Jubilee said. "But next time I'll just stay a dateless freak." She walked away looking down.  
  
"Jubes!" Bobby called hurrying after her. "I said I was sorry!" The others watched them before sighing and sitting on the steps.  
  
Logan walked up and burst out laughing. "What in the Hell happened to you?" he asked. Everyone turned to glare at Kitty.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Kitty's right," Rogue said. "Let's blame Bobby."  
  
"Dat works," Remy nodded.  
  
Pete turned to Remy raising one eyebrow and crossing his arms. "Dinner may have been Bobby's fault, LeBeau, but you got us kicked out of the mall." He grinned. "By the way, thank you."  
  
"Shut up, Pete," Kitty said glaring at him.  
  
"Could I have an explanation?" Logan asked.  
  
"Sure," Rogue said. "Allow me."  
  
Flashback 3 hours ago  
  
"How do I look?" Jubilee asked. She was dressed in a black spaghetti strap tank top and a thigh length skirt.  
  
"Ya look fahne," Rogue said. She was wearing a dark green blouse and a pair of tight black jeans.  
  
Kitty came out of the bathroom brushing her hair. She was in a dark gray sweater and a pair of low riding flares. "Let's go, the guys are waiting." The three walked down the stairs.  
  
"Chére, y' look trés belle," Remy grinned kissing her lightly. Rogue blushed and smiled up at him.  
  
"Pete, can't you wear anything else?" Kitty asked of his drab black suit. He looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged.  
  
"Why break a habit?" he asked. "C'mon, kids." The group got into the Institutes van and took off, Remy driving.  
  
"We're going to the mall first," Kitty announced.  
  
"Why do ya hate me?" Pete asked.  
  
"Our reservations aren't for an hour," Kitty explained.  
  
"It's a mall."  
  
Kitty crossed her arms fixing Pete with a glare. "I'm not forcing you to go into the computer store with me, so deal."  
  
"Yes, mistress."  
  
"Good, you know your place."  
  
A purely wicked grin spread across Pete's face. "Actually, I don't. Am I on top or on the bottom?"  
  
"Pete!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"I need to go shoot myself to get rid of those images," Rogue said wrinkling up her nose.  
  
"Ditto," Remy nodded.  
  
"We're here," Jubilee announced. They got out and walked inside. Pete took one look around at the teenagers and the mothers ignoring their crying and screaming children, and the other children who were around seven who didn't seem to have any parents at all.  
  
"I've now entered hell," Pete sighed.  
  
"Pete," Kitty growled.  
  
Pete smiled at her. "Yes, luv?"  
  
"I swear, I'm going to gag you."  
  
"Ooh, kinky."  
  
Present day  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed. "Stop that!"  
  
"What?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Telling him that," Kitty said.  
  
"How'd you get kicked out," Logan asked. "LeBeau using his five finger discount again?"  
  
"No," Rogue said her eyes softening as she looked at her boyfriend and took his hand. "Actually..."  
  
Two hours ago  
  
Rogue had left the group to look in a music store. "I know you," a man said. Rogue turned surprised to see that the man had been talking to her. "You're one of those mutie-freaks." Rogue suddenly found herself surrounded. "So, what's your power, freak?"  
  
"Which one would you like?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Your kind is a menace," the man grabbed her arm. Rogue suddenly found it hard to keep her powers under control.  
  
"We want you out of this mall," another man growled.  
  
"Let go, Ah don't want to hurt ya," Rogue said struggling.  
  
"You're threatening me?" the first man demanded.  
  
"Get y'r hands off ma fille!" Remy demanded pulling Rogue away from the men. "An' dat, mes amis, is a threat."  
  
"Look, another freak," the second man smirked.  
  
Remy merely grinned at him recklessly. "Oui, do y' want ta see Gambit's powers, homme?"  
  
"Remy, let's just go," Rogue said holding on tightly to Remy's arm and tugging him forward.  
  
"As y' wish," Remy said easily. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her out.  
  
"They're breeding now," a third man said. Rogue tensed but Remy's calming stroke on her back kept her from getting upset.  
  
"Maybe they'll loan her out," the first man said.  
  
"Yeah," the second man said. "She ain't bad on the eyes. Especially for a mutie-slut." Remy stopped in his tracks and gave Rogue's hand a soft squeeze before he turned around and punched the first man knocking him out. The second man tried to hit him, which Remy blocked before giving him a sharp uppercut to the stomach. Security and the others came before anything else could happen. Next thing that the group new they were being escorted out.  
  
Present day  
  
"Good job," Logan nodded to Remy.  
  
"Merci," Remy said.  
  
"We aren't allowed back at that mall for six months," Kitty said. "Six whole months!"  
  
"We're all entirely broken up," Pete said dryly.  
  
"I swear, Wisdom, I am five minutes from-"  
  
"I'll hug you," Pete warned. Kitty backed off immediately.  
  
"Which leads me to my next question," Logan said. "How did that happen?" He gestured to Rogue and Pete who had food all over them.  
  
"They deserted us," Pete accused his girlfriend.  
  
"Remy tried ta get his chére ta get down," Remy said.  
  
"Whatever, swamp rat," Rogue said. 


	21. Friday Continued

Friday Continued

* * *

It's the perfect time of day  
To throw all your cares away  
Put the sprinkler on the lawn  
And run through with my gym shorts on  
Take a drink right from the hose  
Change in to some drier clothes  
Climb the stairs up to my room  
And sleep away the afternoon   
- Barenaked Ladies

* * *

"So, what happened?" Logan asked again.  
  
"Allow me," Kitty said.  
  
Flashback, at the restaurant  
  
The six sat down together. "I can't believe we got kicked out of the mall," Jubilee said. "My sanctuary and it's gone."  
  
"Just for six months," Remy said.  
  
"Six whole months," Jubilee said dropping her head onto her hands and looking heartbroken.  
  
"Hello, my name is Haley and I'll be your waitress, are you ready to order?" their blonde good-looking waitress asked approaching. The group ordered their food and the waitress left, after an attempt to flirt with Remy which only earned her a very pissed off Rogue. A few moments went by and Jubilee wouldn't talk to Remy.  
  
"Look at it dis way," Remy offered. "You'll have more money de next time y' can go."  
  
"That doesn't help," Jubilee sighed.  
  
"Jubes," Rogue said finally. "How about this, Ah'll take ya to the mall in Jersey next weekend."  
  
At this she perked up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Remy can drive."  
  
"Merci," Remy said slowly.  
  
"Anythang Ah can do ta help," Rogue grinned. She turned to Kitty. "Ah'm surprised you're taking this so well."  
  
"Well, I'm not happy but I think it was sweet," Kitty said.  
  
Remy smiled at that inclining his head to her. "Merci, chat." Their drinks arrived.  
  
"Finally!" Pete exclaimed. He took a long drink of his scotch as Remy took a sip of his bourbon. "Want some, luv?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "One: ewwe. Two: we've already been kicked out of one place. The last thing we need tonight is under-aged drinking."  
  
"I forgot," Pete nodded. He paused for a second. "Ya know, that's what's wrong with your country."  
  
"Mon Dieu," Remy groaned dropping his head to his hands. "T'anks, chat, Y' just had ta get him started."  
  
"Hey, I'm serious!" Pete protested. "This is pretty much the only country where the drinking age is this high. An' you Yanks have one of the highest levels of violence. Wot does that tell you?"  
  
"That you Brits are too drunk to kill each other?" Kitty offered raising her hand as though she were answering a question in class.  
  
"You interrupted a perfectly good rant," Pete accused crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Oh, damn," Kitty sighed. "How dare I?" Next came their salads and soups. The group was mostly quiet except a conversation between the girls about the movie Van Helsing.  
  
"C'mon Hugh Jackson is so cute," Jubilee was trying to say.  
  
"No way," Kitty said.  
  
"Does he remind you guys of anyone?" Rogue asked. "Ah can't put my finger on it but he definitely reminds me of someone."  
  
Kitty shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Beats me!" Jubilee chirped. "Oh no." Everyone looked up to see Pyro as he walked in.  
  
Present day  
  
"Pyro?" Logan asked in shock.  
  
"Yep," Kitty said. "He just walked right in."  
  
"What did you guys do?" Logan inquired.  
  
"We weren't going to do anything," Rogue said. "He did help us save Kitty. But then..."  
  
Flashback thirty minutes ago  
  
"I can't believe he came here," Bobby said.  
  
"Jus' let it go, mon ami," Remy said. Instead, Bobby stood and stalked over to John.  
  
"Oh no," Kitty said. "They're going to fight."  
  
"Bobby wouldn't," Jubilee said sounding more hopeful then sure. At that moment Bobby shoved John.  
  
"Please, don't let them break anything," Kitty prayed. John stated to just leave but Bobby grabbed his arm. John turned punching his former friend. Bobby stumbled back.  
  
"Rogue," Remy said. "Get down." He went under the table just as Bobby tackled John sending both of them into the desert cart. The cart toppled throwing cakes, pies, and ice cream everywhere including on Pete, Rogue, and Jubilee. Remy was still under the table and Kitty had phased.  
  
"Let's leave," Rogue said. "Now, before things get any worse." Both Remy and Pete threw down a fifty-dollar bill to pay for the meal that they hadn't ate and the trouble that the group was causing. They left with the two guys grabbing John and Bobby and dragging them along. They went to the van and Remy pushed Bobby inside before locking him in.  
  
"What do you want, John?" Rogue demanded.  
  
John glared at her. "I had a meeting with an editor, which I'm now going to ave ta miss."  
  
"Sorry," Remy said. "Bobby's a little..."  
  
"Touchy," Jubilee offered.  
  
"Dat works," Remy nodded.  
  
"No," John said. "Bobby's a little psychopathic, and comin' from me, that's saying something." Pete stared at John unsure of how to react to this man.  
  
"How's life as a lackey?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I could ask the same thing," John said.  
  
"I am not a lackey. The Institute is a school-"  
  
John snorted. "Save it, luv, I've heard it all before. A school. Right. Where ya all learn ta be good little X-Men and stay under the prof's rules. Humans will never accept us. Ya might as well get use ta it."  
  
"John what happened to you?"  
  
"Life, Sheila, it's that simple."  
  
"You've become completely different."  
  
"I'm still the same guy."  
  
"The John I knew wouldn't follow a madman's tyranny."  
  
He raised one eyebrow. "What do ya think I was doin'?"  
  
"The professor isn't crazy!"  
  
He snorted again. "When ya grow up a little, luv, call me."  
  
Kitty's eyes darkened at that remark, she was furious. "Ditto." She turned to Pete. "Let's go."  
  
"Wotever you say grasshopper."  
  
John looked between them and to cover his hurt retreated to something more comfortable, anger. "_**This **_is what ya choose after me. Bloody pathetic. Didn't take ya too long, did it, **_luv_**?" Kitty winced.  
  
Pete turned to John realizing that had hurt Kitty faced the younger man. "Listen, mate," he said calmly. "Kitty still has feelings for you, so I'm going to play nice but remember something. Bobby there, he's just a kid." His eyes glowed briefly. "Don't make me kick your arse." He turned to the others. "Let's go." They filed into the van and drove home.  
  
Present day  
  
"And that's what happened," Rogue said.  
  
"You guys have the worst luck," Logan snickered.  
  
"Keep that up and we're taking you next time," Kitty said.  
  
"I need a shower," Rogue announced.  
  
"Ditto," Pete said.  
  
"Just take one here," Logan said. "You can wear something of mine." Logan was more muscular but other than that the two were the same build.  
  
"Thanks mate," Pete said. "I really need to get clean." The group split up Pete going to Logan's room to use his shower, Remy waiting downstairs for Rogue, Rogue taking a shower in the girls bathroom, Bobby still trying to talk to Jubilee who was already cleaned up and sitting in the rec. room, and Kitty who was waiting in her room for Pete to get done. She turned on the radio and laid down on her bed. She had almost dozed off when Pete came in and laid down behind her.  
  
"Hi," Kitty smiled turning and snuggling up to him. He gently kissed her forehead. "It's only five, and the evening was a complete bust."  
  
"Not from where I'm sitting," Pete said. He rolled onto his back and Kitty cuddled up next to him. "See the way I look at it, any evening at ends with a beautiful woman lyin' in yer arms is a good one."  
  
"Any woman?" Kitty asked her brown eyes flashing.  
  
Pete merely grinned. "Do I look stupid enough to answer that?"  
  
"Hmm..." Kitty mused, "let me think."  
  
"Watch it, luv." She giggled and listened to the steady beating of his heart until it lulled her to sleep.


	22. The Night's Still Not Over

Author's Note- My usual happy fluffiness. Fair warning, this isn't the best chappie in this story but it had to be done.

JamaykanQueen89- As requested, here's some more.

DemonicGambit- Yep, you'd think their powers were reversed or something.

KittyPryde2- Hmm... I'll have to see it.

ishandahalf- Oh, yes, a WONDERFUL night, and as the chappie title says, it continues.

Chronicles Bailey- I'm glad you like.

Undying Immortal- I'm not sure if I'll be able to give him a girl but at least I won't write him too badly. I never would have guessed that you were a John fan :)

* * *

The Night's Still Not Over

* * *

I've got no fear at all   
To fall so deep into you   
Lose myself completely   
In your sweet embrace   
All my pain's erased  
  
From your mouth it's all that I wish   
The mercy of your lips just one kiss   
Until I can breathe again   
-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

A flash woke Kitty and Pete up. The two looked up and saw Rogue, Remy, Jubilee, Bobby, Amara, and Sam all standing together in the doorway. The girls were each holding a camera. Kitty gasped and hid her head against Pete's chest. Pete, being his usual charming self merely uttered two words, "Bugger off."  
  
"Sorry," Jubilee chirped. "It was just a Kodak moment."  
  
"Remember that I know where you sleep," Kitty said raising her head to glare at her friends.  
  
"Besides," Rogue said. "We're thinking about trying to salvage the evening. This time just a couple of movies downstairs. You two up for it?"  
  
Remy grinned wickedly before speaking. "Or would y' rather for us ta leave you two alone?"  
  
"I like that idea," Pete said his grin matching Remy's.  
  
Kitty smacked him. "I'm up," Kitty said getting off of her bed. Pete sighed following.  
  
"What can go wrong just watching a movie?" Amara asked.  
  
"Don't say that!" Rogue said.  
  
"We're doomed," Jubilee said. "The TV is going to explode or something."  
  
"You jinxed us," Kitty sighed.  
  
"Jinxed?" Amara asked.  
  
"Ignore them," Sam told her. "They're just messin' with ya."  
  
"Right," Rogue said. "That's what you say now." The group made themselves comfortable in the rec. room. Jubilee, Bobby, Amara, and Sam sat down on the couch. Rogue and Remy sat on the sofa as Kitty and Pete sat down together on the overstuffed chair.  
  
"So, what should we watch?" Jubilee got up walking over to the DVD rack.  
  
"Compromise," Kitty said after an argument about what type of movie to watch. "A comedy or a scary movie."  
  
"That works," Jubilee nodded. "Any ideas?" Thunder rolled in the distance. "That's not a good sign."  
  
"Scary Movie," Rogue said. "The best of both worlds."  
  
"Ah guess that's okay," Sam said reluctantly. Jubilee put in the first movie and sat back down cuddling up to Bobby.  
  
"Wot's this about?" Pete asked.  
  
"It's supposed to have a plot?" Bobby asked putting on a confused look. "Coulda fooled me."  
  
"What are you lot subjectin' me to?" Pete asked.  
  
"Just watch," Kitty said laying her head on Pete's arm. The movie was half over when the storm hit.  
  
"I'm never gettin' home t'night," Pete muttered.  
  
"Is that so bad?" Kitty asked.  
  
He smiled. "As long as you're here, luv? No."  
  
"Gag me," Jubilee said. Kitty stuck her tongue out at her friend. Then there was a crack of lightening and a loud rumble of thunder then the lights went out.  
  
"See," Rogue said. "We were jinxed." Amara stood and brought out her flames to light the room.  
  
"Follow de glowin' girl," Remy said.  
  
"You guys go ahead," Kitty said. "I'm going to wait with Pete until the storm dies down a little." The others followed Amara, Rogue and Remy lagging behind them slightly.  
  
"The storm isn't going to stop anytime soon," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Oh, damn, looks like your stuck with me." He grinned pulling her astride his lap. He reached up and cupped her chin pulling her head down to his for a sweet kiss. Kitty made herself comfortable running her hands through his hair. He sighed against her lips leaning forward, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Kitty complied and pulled away feeling his arousal pressing against a sensitive place.  
  
"Uncomfortable?" he asked gently.  
  
"No. You?"  
  
He chuckled. "At's a new word for it. She frowned and he offered her a grin. "I'm fine, luv."  
  
"But I heard that it can be painful for guys." Kitty swallowed and blushed before continuing. "If they don't... you know..."  
  
He chuckled again. "Yer supposed t' be the smart one, luv, and that's your word for it?" He regarded her seriously. "Yes, it can be. An' I'll admit, sometimes, holdin' ya, and kissin' you like this is torture. All this does, though, is show you how much I want ya. You don't have to do anything about it, grasshopper. Understand?"  
  
"I... I think so."  
  
"But?" he asked knowing that she was still hung up on something.  
  
"But I'm confused."  
  
Pete sighed. He was beginning to love almost everything about this girl but her curiosity was enough to drive a man insane. "But wot?"  
  
"Well, you just said that it was torture. Why would you still do it?"  
  
He looked into her eyes, lit up by the lightening as it lit the sky. "You are the most innocent bird that I've ever met."  
  
She blushed. "I'm asking stupid questions."  
  
"No," he said firmly. "Luv, you don't ave t' be afraid to ask." He regarded her seriously. "To answer your question men are wired differently. Yeah, after a while it hurts but at doesn't mean it doesn't feel good too."  
  
"You're confusing me again."  
  
This time he laughed. "At, grasshopper, is because ya keep thinkin'." His lips slid over hers slowly. "And that is one problem I can fix." His mouth covered hers for a long, thorough kiss.  
  
Remy's room.  
  
"Ah ain't stayin'," Rogue said as Remy held the door open for her.  
  
"Je compris," he said. "Just for a while."  
  
"Ah guess." They sat down and Remy leaned in his lips finding hers in the blackness of his room. Rogue leaned in towards him as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her up slightly so the two of them were lying together on his bed. "What are ya doin'?" Rogue asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Just getting comfortable," Remy said. "Trust Remy, chére. If Remy were actually tryin' somet'in' he wouldn't be so inconspicuous."  
  
"Okay," Rogue said. She cuddled closer as Remy's lips swooped down on hers again. She sighed softly as he gently moved over her for better access to her lips.  
  
"Y' know, for someone who doesn't have much experience, you are one hell of a kisser," Remy murmured.  
  
Rogue smirked at him. "Your mouth is moving and words are comin' out, this isn't a good thing." She yelped as Remy started tickling her. She tried to squirm away to no avail. "Ah take it back! Uncle!"  
  
He chuckled. "Dat's better."  
  
"You play dirty."  
  
Remy smiled as though she had paid him a great compliment. "Merci, petite chére." 


	23. Breakfast

Breakfast

* * *

Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good   
-3 Doors Down

* * *

Rogue woke up her head pillowed on a man's chest. The power was still out so she couldn't tell what time it was but it was light outside. "Mornin'," Remy smiled down at her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Remy's sorry ta say, not'in'. You fell asleep on Remy, petite." She sat up her brown hair rumpled and falling in her face.  
  
"Ah should go."  
  
Remy grinned at her nervousness and leaned back on his arms. "What's your hurry?"  
  
"If Logan catches us he'll filet you," Rogue warned.  
  
Remy winced at that reminder. "D'accord." He stretched lazily. "Meet Remy for breakfast?"  
  
"Ah'll see ya downstairs."  
  
"Give Remy a kiss." She smiled and leaned over kissing him on the cheek. "Dat was a cop out." She smirked and got up walking towards the door. "Love de view, ma chérie!" he called after her. She blushed walking away. She went into her room and saw the Jubilee was still in bed; Kitty however wasn't anywhere to be seen. Rogue got dressed and walked downstairs. She looked outside and saw that Pete's car was still parked out front.  
  
"Huh," she said softly.  
  
"Rogue," Remy called. She walked over and saw the other couple cuddled together on the couch.  
  
"Awwe," Rogue smirked.  
  
"Should we wake dem?"  
  
"Nah, Kitty's not a mornin' person."  
  
"Neither's Pete, dey do make a perfect couple." The two went into the kitchen. "Cereal?"  
  
"That's about all we can make," Rogue shrugged lightly as she looked at the electric stove. Remy got out the bowls while Rogue grabbed a box of Captain Crunch and two spoons.  
  
In the rec. room  
  
Pete woke up and looked around himself. "Bloody hell." He looked down and saw Kitty still sleeping peacefully on his chest and smiled. He gently shook her shoulder. "Kit, luv?" She snuggled closer with a soft sigh. "Hey, grasshopper, I need t' go." Logan walked in heading towards the kitchen and looked between the two of them. "Wot?"  
  
"Have you been here all night?" Logan asked.  
  
"It morning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then yes, yes I have," Pete shrugged. He carefully maneuvered Kitty into his arms and stood lifting her up without waking her. "Damn, nothin' will wake her up. Me clothes clean?"  
  
Logan shook his head. "The power's still not on. You can wear somethin' else of mine until it comes back on, or you go back home."  
  
"Thanks, mate." Pete laid Kitty back on the couch unconsciously running a hand though her messy hair. He then followed Logan to his room to get a change of clothes. Pete got dressed as Logan went back to the kitchen. Pete quickly straightened his hair and went back to the rec. room. Kitty was still asleep. He shook his head. "I'm about ready to pour a glass of water on er."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Can Ah watch?"  
  
"I need coffee," Pete sighed.  
  
"Ah called the electric company. Apparently they weren't concerned about us. They're gettin' to us after they fix all the other places."  
  
"Bloody wonderful," Pete said rolling his eyes. "Don't you lot have a generator or somethin'?"  
  
"We do," Rogue sighed. "It only powers the refrigerator and the med-lab." Ten minutes later Kitty came in, dressed and with her hair brushed. She looked at Pete and smiled.  
  
"You're wearing jeans."  
  
"Reluctantly," he said lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"You look good."  
  
"Thanks, luv," Pete smiled taking a drag off of his cigarette and watching her search for something to eat.  
  
"Captain Crunch?" Rogue offered her the box.  
  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled. She sat down next to Pete surprised when he put his cigarette out. Hank came in with a pot of coffee.  
  
"You are a God," Pete said.  
  
Hank looked at him raising his eyebrows. "I suppose that this means that you would like some."  
  
"Please," Pete said surprising both Logan and Remy, politeness was something that the rumpled Englishman usually did not do. Hank poured each of the men a cup. Pete drained his in record time just as Jubilee and Bobby walked in.  
  
"This sucks," Jubilee said. "There's no hot water."  
  
"It's still raining," Amara sighed walking in. She sat down pouring herself a bowl of cereal. Sam walked in still in his pajamas.  
  
"Mornin' y'all," he smiled. The others put their dishes in the dishwasher and went their separate ways. Logan went to the danger room for a work out. Rogue and Remy went back upstairs. Sam, Amara, Jubilee and Bobby were still eating. Kitty and Pete went back to the rec. room. Kitty smiled suddenly.  
  
"Come with me," she said.  
  
"I know that look," he said suspiciously.  
  
"Don't you trust me?" she asked making her eyes big.  
  
Pete chuckled and hugged her. "Not at all."  
  
She hit his arm then pouted. "Okay, if that's what you want."  
  
He pulled her close. "You have no idea of wot I want," he whispered in her ear. She blushed but hid her head against his chest to hide it. "So, where do ya want me t' go?"  
  
"I can think of a couple places."  
  
He chuckled. "Watch it, grasshopper, yer supposed t' be a good girl."  
  
She poked him in the chest. "If I hear you say that one more time, Wisdom, I swear-"  
  
He stepped back looking down at her. "Wot will you do?"  
  
"I don't know but it'll be rash."  
  
"I'm terrified, luv, really."  
  
"I'm and getting really close to tackling you."  
  
He grinned widely. "Please do."  
  
"You, sir, are a complete pig."  
  
"Thanks, I try."  
  
"Now, will you follow me?"  
  
"Anywhere," he smiled.  
  
"That's sweet, but you're just trying to suck up."  
  
"I do not suck up," he protested.  
  
She rolled her eyes at that statement. "Okay, Pete." 


	24. Heating Up

Heating Up

* * *

_Those little things you say  
When words mean so much  
You never back down  
And they all shy away  
You always listen to me  
  
And what do I care to get me through these sleepless nights  
And what do I have to hold when no one's there to hold me tight   
And what do I see the only thing that gets me through this is I feel and I feel you  
_-3 Doors Down

* * *

Upstairs  
  
"What's yer real name?" Remy asked as the two laid together, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Um... Marie," Rogue whispered.  
  
"Ah like dat much better den Rogue," he admitted. "Why don' y' want anyone ta know it?"  
  
Rogue chewed on her lip for a few seconds before attempting to answer. "Mah powers developed when Ah kissed this boy. Ah ran away that night... for days Ah couldn't remember anything. Everything was so confused. Ah didn't know if Ah was Marie or Cody... It was so scary. When Ah finally got mahself under control Ah called the hospital. Cody's still in a coma. Ah guess Ah call mahself what Ah do because Ah'm scared."  
  
"Scared?" Remy asked.  
  
"Yeah, keepin' mah name secret has always been another way of keepin' people away."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"With some people. Most of the residents stayed away from meh, but Kitty, Jubes, and Bobby just wouldn't listen. They just kept on tryin' ta get close, finally, Ah just gave up tryin' to push them away."  
  
"Good," Remy nodded. "So do y' mind if Ah call y' dat?"  
  
"Ah guess not."  
  
"Bon. Marie..." he drawled it out. Rogue smiled, her name coming from his mouth was like a caress. He moved so he was poised over her. His lips then covered hers. Rogue opened her mouth to his and his tongue invaded her mouth. She sighed softly.  
  
His hand ran over her stomach slowly, gauging her reaction. When she didn't try to move away he moved his hand higher resting it over her breast. There was no outward reaction, save for a soft sigh. He cupped the breast firmly in one hand, running his thumb over her nipple.  
  
Rogue shifted under him unconsciously bringing her body in close contact to his. He carefully maneuvered his lower body in between her legs. She unconsciously wrapped her legs around his drawing him even closer to her. "Chére," he murmured against her lips. "Marie." Rogue pulled away looking into his eyes. He frowned, worried. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'," she smiled shyly. "Mah name just sounds really good when you say it." He smiled back at her and they kissed again.  
  
The kitchen  
  
"I think I've figured out what's wrong," Bobby said. "I've been taking you for granted. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Jubilee said smiling. "I've just been around Rogue and Kitty so much and Remy and Pete are different. But I've realized something. I'd be too bored with them."  
  
"Yeah?" Bobby asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Sure, who else would help me with all the jokes we pull? And who else would watch Monty Python with me, or bad 'B' movies? Let's face it, you're the only guy who has my... interesting sense of humor, and my different way of having fun."  
  
Bobby smiled. "That's good to know."  
  
In another part of the Institute  
  
"Where are we going?" Pete asked as Kitty took his hand leading him through a passageway.  
  
"To the study," Kitty told him.  
  
"And we're goin' this way because..."  
  
"Well, this isn't, technically, open to students. The professor's study/library is what we usually use."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Actually, the professor doesn't use this one either. He knows that I come here, though. In this place you need somewhere to be alone."  
  
"I guess alone time is hard t' come by," Pete admitted. Kitty phased them inside and lit the candles she had set up inside. "Nice, a little dusty though."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Of course it is. What do you think? That I clean when I come here?"  
  
"Hey, ow am I supposed t' know what you do?" Pete protested. "For all I know you've taken me here to take advantage of me." He grinned. "In which case I won't argue."  
  
She rolled her eyes even as a small smile tugged at the edge of her lips. "Do you ever _not _think about sex?"  
  
"Why would I?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
"Pete, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course." She led him to an old beat up couch. "Lovely."  
  
"If you want to leave..." Kitty let that trail off. He smirked stepping so close she could feel the heat of his body.  
  
"No way, luv, yer not getting rid of me." They sat down together. "So, wot's on yer mind?"  
  
"I just needed to talk... my mom just wrote me a letter. She and my dad got divorced."  
  
"I'm sorry, luv."  
  
"She said the usual crap. 'It's not your fault', 'we still love you'. But... that doesn't really help."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I called them and mom told me that he had an affair." She shook her head. "I tried to call my dad. He won't return any of my phone calls." Pete didn't say anything to that, he merely pulled her into his arms, hugged her gently, and pulled her onto his lap. He linked his arms around her waist as she turned on his lap, her legs on either side of his. She surprised him taking the initiative and pressing her lips to his. Pete was content to let her have the lead.  
  
"Kit, luv, are you sure you want to do this right now. We can just talk."  
  
"I know," Kitty said. "But I need to be held right now, and I need to be with you."  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "This happened a week ago. I mean it, yeah, hurts but I'm dealing."  
  
"Okay, grasshopper."  
  
She playfully nipped his lower lip before running her tongue gently over his lip as though soothing the pain. Pete groaned softly tightening his grip on her. She pulled away with a pleased smile. Pete reached out and cupped her cheek before running a finger over her lips. He was even more surprised when she took his finger into her mouth softly sucking it and twirling her tongue around it.  
  
Pete's eyes darkened and he pulled his hand away lacing his fingers through her hair and pulling her head to his, his lips were hard and demanding. Kitty's soft gasp was lost when his tongue invaded her mouth. Her tongue met his swirling around it in a dance that left him breathless and panting. "Damn," he muttered. She smiled shyly. "Yer a tease," he growled playfully. Her smile merely grew. "Trust me?"  
  
"If I didn't I wouldn't be here," she said. He smiled at that. Pete moved so he was laying on his back.  
  
"C'm ere, luv," he said crooking a finger to her. She smiled leaning down and kissing him. Pete's hands rested around her waist and her hands rested on his chest giving herself a little leverage. Pete looked into her big brown eyes. "I don't deserve you."  
  
"Of course not," Kitty smiled. "But I'm here. And I'm not leaving."  
  
Pete couldn't tell her how much those simple words meant so he did the next best thing. He pulled her down for another long thorough kiss. 


	25. It All Falls Apart

Author's Note- I know I'm going to get angry reviews for this one saying that this was a sucky reason but, let's face it, was Raab's any better? This is hereby the longest fanfic that I have ever written, it's even longer than Excaliber.

UndyingImmortal- Not much fluff here. Sorry.

ishandahalf- Don't worry, everyone pines over Remy at some point. There should be a support group.

Chronicles Bailey- I'm glad you're enjoying.

JamaykanQueen89- Best story in the world? Wow, thanks. I'm glad that you're enjoying so much.

* * *

It All Falls Apart

* * *

_All those words that hurt you  
More than you would let it show   
Come apart, by yourself   
All is well and everything is wasted   
_-Sugar Ray

* * *

Next Friday  
  
Kitty was curled up on the couch with Shakespeare's "Hamlet." "Kitty," Rogue said walking in. "What are ya doin'?"  
  
"Homework."  
  
"It's Friday, sugah," Rogue said, amused. "Homework can wait till later. Like, Monday mornin'."  
  
"But-" Kitty started.  
  
"Come on," Rogue grabbed the book and put it on the end table. "Jubes and Ah were gonna go out, you want to come with us?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty smiled. "Just let me get dressed." She rushed upstairs and got into a short mini-skirt and a black tank top. The three girls got into the car and Rogue drove them to the club.  
  
"Remy was right," Rogue smirked when they were immediately waved inside. The girls walked onto the dance floor and began to dance together. They stayed at the club for two hours when Jubilee finally announced that she was getting tired. Kitty bought a bottle of water for them to share. The three then went to find a table in the back and sat together so they could talk without having to yell.  
  
"I needed to talk to you guys anyhow," Jubilee told them nervously. "My, um, relationship with Bobby is, um... progressing... and I... uh, needed to talk to someone about... it."  
  
"Okay, could you get any vaguer?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Sex, okay?" Jubilee asked blushing.  
  
"Oh," Kitty said raising her eyebrows in surprise. "Um... I can't really help you out there."  
  
"Me either," Rogue admitted. "Sorry, sugah, but Remy and Ah haven't quite gotten that far yet."  
  
"Pete and I haven't gone much further than kissing," Kitty admitted blushing a little herself.  
  
Jubilee sighed. "You guys are no help."  
  
"Sorry, Jubes," Kitty said.  
  
"I just don't know what to do, I mean, I really care about him and I want to... I think... but I'm scared too."  
  
"Ah don't know what ta tell you," Rogue said.  
  
"Have you two talked about it?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A little," Jubilee said. "We were just joking around but then we started to actually talk about you know, protection and stuff."  
  
"So, you have that sorted out."  
  
"That's true," Jubilee nodded. "And he said he'd wait... I'm just not sure I want to."  
  
"I look at it this way," Kitty said. "If you're sure, that's all that matters. I mean, life's short and you don't want to have regrets."  
  
"You're right," Jubilee agreed.  
  
Kitty chewed on her bottom lip thinking about that one herself as she thought about John and when he had come to see her... would he have stayed...? Then her thoughts went to her own parent's failed marriage.

Then lastly her thoughts went to Pete. She had to wonder if he really wanted her or if he was just playing with her. Then her thought went back to John... what if Pete left her too?  
  
The next night  
  
"Hey, luv," Pete smiled crossing over to Kitty and kissing her tenderly. She sighed tilting her head up for a better angle. Pete was surprised; he saw a few of the others in the rec. room and Kitty usually wasn't very receptive to PDA. He smiled pulling her closer, not that he'd complain.  
  
Kitty pulled away looking down shyly. "Hi," she whispered. She blushed when the others began to applaud. They laughed when Pete gave them an obscene gesture behind her back. Kitty looked at him raising her eyebrows, the returned look was innocent.  
  
"Wot?" he asked, his tone matching his expression. She rolled her eyes and took his hand leading him away from the others. They went back to the study. "Gee, luv, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were tryin' t' seduce me."  
  
"Pete," Kitty said softly.  
  
He frowned slightly his inner sense telling him that something wasn't right here. "Yeah?" Instead of responding she kissed him again. She gently pushed him so he was sitting and straddled his legs. His arms went around her waist- that is until her hands went to his tie trying to undo it. "Wait a minute."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'," Pete said looking at her closely. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Why would you think something's wrong?"  
  
"For one thing you're bein' a lot more forward than ya usually are. For another yer shakin'."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes. Now, care t' talk t' me?"  
  
"It's nothing. Really."  
  
"Maybe we should go back t' the others."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Pete sighed. "Listen, Kit, I know what yer doing."  
  
"You do," it was stated, softly.  
  
"You don't have t' do this."  
  
"_'Have to'_?" Kitty asked her eyes flashed angrily. "Obviously you don't know me very well."  
  
Pete took a deep breath. _**Great**_, he thought. **_Now she's getting pissed off_**. "I didn't mean..." He paused, how was he going to fix this? "Kitty, I'm fine with how our relationship is."  
  
"Maybe I'm not."  
  
"Kit, yer too young-"  
  
"Don't say that," she said her tone cold.  
  
"You aren't ready for this, just trust me."  
  
"How do you even know what I am or aren't ready for? News flash, Wisdom: you aren't a psychic."  
  
He took another deep breath. "Are you _**deliberately **_annoyin' me?"  
  
"Now I'm annoying you?" her voice was still angry but he could see a flash of hurt in her expressive eyes. "This conversation is over." She turned to go and he caught her arm.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
_**I love you**_, the words died on his tongue refusing to come out. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Kitty, just talk t' me, grasshopper."  
  
She phased her arm away from him. "Look, it's obvious you don't actually want me, why don't you save both of us some trouble and just leave?"  
  
"Wot in the bloody hell is goin' on?" Pete demanded. He tried to take her by the shoulders but his hands went right through her. "Yer not goin' anywhere until we have us a nice little talk, like."  
  
"I don't need to talk. I understand perfectly. I saw Emma... I know that I could never measure up to her-"  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"And you are older than me, and more experienced. Why would you want me?"  
  
"Jesus, girl-"  
  
"I'm not angry. Really. But I need to be alone."  
  
"Listen, luv-" she phased him through the door before he could continue. He tried knocking. "God damn it, Kitty! If you don't come out here in ten seconds I'm leaving." He waited. "Fine, I don't know _**wot **_in the bloody hell your problem is but sort it out. I'm leavin'. If you want t' talk t' me I'll be in England."  
  
She could hear him as he walked away. Her heart was pounding and tears were already staring to fall down her cheeks. _**What did I do**_? She wondered sitting down heavily.  
  
Pete walked out slamming the door shut leaving a very confused group in the rec. room. "What just happened?" Jubilee said confused.  
  
"Remy guesses dey had a fight," Remy said also confused. Kitty phased through the floor but kept going up before the others could ask her what happened.  
  
At the cabin  
  
Pete smoked a cigarette and wondered where things had gone wrong. He shook his head. He needed to get back to England anyhow. He packed his one bag and sat down on his bed.

"Damn it," he muttered. He couldn't help but feel that he was abandoning her. "She had every chance to talk," he reminded himself. "This is her doing."  
  
The institute  
  
Kitty sat on her bed and stared at the wall. _**What happened**_? She wondered. One minute they were kissing the next she was kicking him out of the study. _**What went wrong**_?


	26. The Pub and a Visit

Author's Note- Don't worry. I'm not going to keep them apart forever. I just need some drama so that my brain doesn't turn into mush. The fluff will make a return, hopefully, soon.

DemonicGambit- I kinda gave it away, huh? Don't blame Jubes too much, she didn't know what she'd cause:)

ishandahalf- Hmm... I have to say, I do like that idea, yes, bring him to life and clone him, so we each have one of our own insert maniacal laughter Right then, I know what you meant, and you're right, it is rash, but that's also how it happened in Excaliber. One fight and he takes off. Yep, stupid men. Hey, is this as quick as a bunny on crack?

Valley-Gurl101- It had to be done... okay, no it didn't but hey, at least I'm updating fast.

JamaykanQueen89- Have I mentioned that I love your login name cause I do. It's quite original.

Callian- I do have a plan actually, so don't worry. As for the Romy parts they're coming. If you'll notice I keep putting in small allusions to a certain evil Cajun bitch, and a certain marriage. Can you guess what's coming up? ;)

* * *

The Pub and a Visit

* * *

_Sleep walking through the summer rain   
In the tired spaces   
You could hear her name  
  
When she was warm and tender and you   
Held her arms around you   
There was nothing but her   
Love and affection she was   
Crazy for you now she's   
Part of something that you lost  
  
And for all you know   
This could be   
The difference between what you need   
And what you want to be   
_-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

A week later  
  
Pete stared down at his scotch and sighed. Jardine, Doyle, Pittman, and even John were sitting at his table. "Are you gonna drink that or just stare at it?" John asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Shut it, mate," Pete snapped.  
  
"Don't see that happening," John said. "Want t' tell us what yer bloody problem us?"  
  
"Last time we saw ya like this it was after that incident with Emma," Doyle said smiling at the memory of the voluptuous blonde. Pete had drowned out his troubles at the pub a full week after their breakup. This time was completely different, however. Pete did go to the pub every night but he rarely actually consumed any of his customary scotch.  
  
"Emma wanted me to tell you something," Pete said. "You still owe her a hundred bucks from that poker game."  
  
Doyle winced. "Damn it, I was hopin' she'd forget."  
  
"I told you not to bet against a telepath," Pittman scolding. "But you just wouldn't listen to me."  
  
"Besides, who says this has anything t' do with a bird?" Pete asked glaring at his drink.  
  
"You're not drunk yet," John said. "And you've been really, how do I put this...? Moody?"  
  
"That works," Pittman nodded. Pete drained his scotch as the bartender came by with another round.  
  
"What happened?" Jardine asked.  
  
"It's none of yer bloody business." A man walked in, grabbed Pete by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Hi, Remy."  
  
"What did you do?" Remy demanded.  
  
"About that-" Pete started.  
  
"She was cryin'," Remy said. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Pete said pulling his shirt away from his friend's grasp and sitting down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Pete still glared at Remy. "Why do you even care?"  
  
"For one: Kitty's a great girl."  
  
"Wait, hold up a minute, mate," John said raising a hand. "Kitty? Are you serious? That's er name."  
  
"John, shut it," Pete said.  
  
"I told ya before mate, it ain't appenin'," John said.  
  
"I don't know what you did-" Remy started.  
  
"I didn't do a bloody thing!" Pete said standing back up. "I don't know what her bloody problem is! All I did, mate, is leave."  
  
"Apparently dat was enough," Remy said.  
  
Pete glared at Remy. "Listen, I tried to get her t' talk to me, she wouldn't. She told me to leave."  
  
"So y' left?" Remy asked.  
  
"Bloody idiot," John said.  
  
"You don't even know what happened," Pete snapped.  
  
"No, but I do know yer an idiot."  
  
"Je suis Remy LeBeau," Remy said smiling at the insult and sticking a hand out to John.  
  
"John Constantine," John nodded shaking the proffered hand.  
  
"What do you want?" Pete asked.  
  
"An explanation would be nice," Remy said straddling on of the chairs. Pete sat down again.  
  
"Fine, if it'll make ya go away," Pete said. He told Remy what had happened starting with the previous weekend.  
  
"Idiot," John repeated.  
  
"I swear, mate, if you don't shut up-" Pete said.  
  
"Pete, this may be hard but I want ya t' think about this," John said. "Her ex abandoned her, right?"  
  
"Oui," Remy nodded.  
  
"Then her parents divorce and her da seems t' abandon her," John continued. "Then the bird seems t' throw herself at ya and you not only turn her down you also leave her. Seein' a pattern here?"  
  
Pete sat in silence after what John had said. He sighed and said only one word. "Damn."  
  
"I'm amazed," Doyle said. "ConJob was actually intuitive about someone else's feelings."  
  
"Bite me," John said.  
  
"Remy suddenly has a very strong urge to punch y'," the Cajun said glaring at Pete. Pete stood and left.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, wot's the bird look like?" John asked. Remy looked at him suspiciously before pulling out a picture of Kitty, Rogue and Jubilee that he had stolen from Jubilee's purse. "My opinion of Wisdom just plummeted."  
  
"Which isn't at all good," Doyle pointed out. "It wasn't all that high to begin with."  
  
"I'm serious," John said. "Although, you do have a point. She's the brunette on the left?"  
  
"Oui," Remy said.  
  
"She's cute, not like Emma, but there's somethin' about her," John said. Remy took the picture back quickly.  
  
"May I?" Jardine asked. Remy rolled his eyes extending the picture to the older man. "She's an X-Man. Katherine Pryde. With the ability to phase through solid matter."  
  
"You scare me," Pittman said.  
  
"You learn these things in intel."  
  
"Right," Remy said derisively.  
  
Jardine raised one eyebrow. "Formally part of the Thieves Guild. The ability to charge an object with kinetic energy. Status: married."  
  
"Ah am not!" Remy protested  
  
"Do I need to update the files?" Jardine inquired.  
  
"An' Remy is always a t'ief, mon ami. Dat will never change." Jardine noticed that the man had directed the conversation away from his marriage and respected the change. "Do Remy a favor."  
  
"Wot?" as usual John was immediately suspicious.  
  
Remy ignored the Englishman's tone. "Tell Remy somet'in', is Wisdom usually here on Fridays?"  
  
"You're planning something," Jardine stated.  
  
"Mais oui," Remy smiled. "Just trust Remy."  
  
"Not as far as I can throw ya, mate," John said.  
  
"Wisdom always comes here," Pittman said.  
  
"Merci," Remy smiled. He stood and left.  
  
At Pete's apartment  
  
Pete sighed slamming his door shut. He knew he had hurt her but he hadn't actually thought about what had happened logically before. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and turned on his radio. Guns N' Roses began to blare from the speakers.  
  
He tried to stop all of his thoughts. Pete dropped down onto his bed glaring at the ceiling. "God Damn it!" he exclaimed slamming the bottle onto his nightstand. "She's just a frickin' girl! She means nothin'." He stared at the ceiling and tried to calm himself. "Nothin'."  
  
_"So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothing lasts forever  
Even cold November rain  
  
Don't you think that you need somebody  
Don't you think that you need somebody  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one"_  
  
Pete glared at his radio and resisted his urge to shoot a hot knife through it. 


	27. It Doesn't Matter

ishandahalf- Wow... "the hot, fiery passion of a BILLION burning suns" I"m guessing that's a lot. You're right, she might not be too happy.

UndyingImmortal- Hey, sanity is highly overrated, don't worry.

Callian- I think that's why they created her. So everyone would have someone they could hate together. Just like Kelly and Graydon Creed. Hopefully by reading this you'll get all inspired and update too (hint, hint)

JamaykanQueen89- I'm not getting tired of it by any means. It makes me happy, and a happy writer is a fast writer... sometimes at least.

Valley-Gurl101- Of course he does, but he is a guy, we can give him a small break because of that.

* * *

It Doesn't Matter

* * *

_But it's not so bad  
You're only the best I ever had __  
You don't want me back __  
You're just the best I ever had _  
-Vertical Horizon

* * *

Kitty sat on her bed glaring at her math homework. Usually math distracted her from her problems. Now she couldn't even concentrate on one of the simplest equations. "Hi, sugah," Rogue said walking into the room. Kitty hadn't told anyone about what had happened which is part of the reason, Rogue and Jubilee figured, that she was so depressed about it. She seemed to be with drawing.  
  
"Hi," Kitty said shutting her math book, giving it one last glare for good measure. She saw Jubilee behind Rogue and frowned slightly feeling that she was being ambushed. "What's wrong?"  
  
Jubilee was the one who answered. "We're trying to be good friend and respect your privacy and give you space and everything, but now we're asking. What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Kitty said.  
  
"We're not leavin' until you tell us," Rogue said sitting beside her. Jubilee sat on the foot of the bed facing the two.  
  
"Guys..." Kitty said shaking her head. "It was just a stupid fight that kind of... blew up."  
  
"Sugah," Rogue said gently laying her hand on Kitty's. "We just want ta help. Please talk to us."  
  
"The night we were all talking about..." Kitty blushed, "um, sex I started thinking."  
  
"About what?" Rogue inquired when it became apparent that Kitty wasn't going to continue on her own.  
  
"The night before the attack. John and I spent some time in his room just hanging out and kissing but then he wanted to go outside for a walk. We ended up on a hill together."  
  
Flashback  
  
John and Kitty were lying together watching the stars come out. He turned and stared at her for a few moments. "What?" Kitty asked, finally noticing.  
  
"Nothin'," John said. He wrapped an arm around her. She smiled cuddling closer. "Kiss me?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask," she said and moved so her hand was braced on his chest. Their lips met. His hand on her back slowly drew her closer. His other hand gently cupped one firm breast. She tensed but didn't move away. Emboldened, he ran his thumb over her nipple causing a soft gasp. He continued this for a few moments before switching sides. His other hand gently coaxed hers closer to his straining erection. She pulled away completely.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just... I'm not... um, ready."  
  
John sighed. "Okay."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He gently kissed her. "It's okay, luv, really." He stood pulling her to her feet. "Now, let me walk you back to your room. I need a shower." His mutter of "a freezin' shower," wasn't lost on her.  
  
Present day  
  
"It was really soon after that that he left," Kitty said. Both realized that Kitty had at least subconsciously blamed herself.  
  
"And then your parents got divorced," Rogue said gently putting it two and two together.  
  
Kitty's eyes brimmed with tears and she turned away from them. "Everyone keeps leaving me."  
  
Rogue enveloped her friend into a hug as the tears overflowed. "Don't cry, Kitty."  
  
"If you cry by the sacred bonds of friendship we'll be forced to kick his ass," Jubilee said.  
  
Rogue nodded somberly. "It's in the rules, you know. And we're not goin' anywhere."  
  
"Yeah, Kit," Jubilee said wrapping her arms around both of them, "not even a court order will keep us away."  
  
Kitty smiled at them and tried to compose herself. "Thanks, guys. I... I'd like to be alone."  
  
Rogue squeezed her friend encouragingly. "Okay, sug, if ya need us we'll be downstairs."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty smiled. They left. She turned on her CD player and put in the soundtrack to Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
_"It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
You've been on a road  
Don't know where it goes or where it leads"  
_  
She knocked her math book onto the floor and curled up crying a little. "He's the best guy that I've ever met," she whispered looking down. "How could I have let him go?"  
  
_"It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
If you've made up your mind to go  
I won't beg you to stay  
You've been in a cage  
Throw you to the wind you fly away"_  
  
She began to sob softly burying her head in her pillow. "Pete," she whispered. "I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes. She wanted him back so badly but couldn't bring herself to find him. After what she had done to him he would never take her back. She didn't deserve him.  
  
_"It doesn't matter what I want  
It doesn't matter what I need  
It doesn't matter if I cry  
Don't matter if I bleed  
Feel the sting of tears  
Falling on this face you've loved for years" _


	28. London

London

* * *

_I won't hurt you.  
Just let me show you how I feel.  
Down deep inside my heart,  
You know you left your mark.  
No one can say that it's not real.  
We live and die like this.   
I dare you to fight for it this time.  
_-Jamie Walters

* * *

Two weeks later  
  
"I just don't see why I have to go," Kitty sighed.  
  
"We need y'r expertise," Remy said. Kitty just looked at him. "Okay, we just wanted to get you out of the house."  
  
"That's what I thought," Kitty admitted. "Okay, I'll go, but I won't have any fun."  
  
"It's London, sug," Rogue said. "Do you want to go look for him?"  
  
"No," Kitty said. "I mean, it's been too long."  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said knowing the real reason was that she was scared, but Remy had let her in on his plan to get the two together. "Let's go pack. We're spending the night." Rogue and Kitty went up stairs and each packed two bags. An hour later Scott was flying them into London. He landed at the airport and let them out.  
  
"I'll be back here tomorrow evening," he said.  
  
"Don' know why Remy couldn't have flown," Remy said as they walked towards the mansion.  
  
"You stole the plane last time," Rogue pointed out.  
  
"So?" Remy asked. "Remy brought it back, non?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "That's not the point."  
  
"Fine, gang up on Remy." He took the girls' bags and his own.  
  
"Rem, can you actually carry all of that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Pas de problem," Remy shrugged. They walked through the street until Remy spoke up. "Anyone else thirsty?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty admitted. Remy led them into the small pub he had visited. Kitty followed Rogue and Remy inside. Remy ordered drinks for all of them- a glass of bourbon for himself, and two Pepsis for the girls. He paid and they sat and talked for a while. Remy's phone ringing startled all of them.  
  
"Bonjour," Remy said. "Oui, d'accord. Remy'll be dere soon." He hung up. "Sorry, dat was an old ami. Ah'll be right back."  
  
"Ah'm goin' too," Rogue said.  
  
"Kitty?" Remy asked.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Nah, you two go ahead. Just meet me back here." They picked their bags up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty smiled at the question. "It's not like anyone can actually hurt me. I'm fine."  
  
"We'll be an hour, tops," Remy told her.  
  
"I'll find away to entertain myself," Kitty said. The other two walked away. Kitty sat drinking her Pepsi. She had just gotten a refill when a group of men came into the pub and wondered over to her table.  
  
"I hate t' tell you this, luv, but you're at our table," one of the men said dropping into an empty seat.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" Kitty asked looking up.  
  
The man's eyes widened briefly before he flashed a smile. "No way, luv." The other three sat down too. "Name's Constantine." He grinned kissing her hand gallantly. "You can call me John. This is Doyle, Pittman and the old man is Jardine."  
  
"I'm-" she started.  
  
"Kitty Pryde," John interjected. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "We're old friend's of Pete's."  
  
Now her eyes widened. "Um, how is he?"  
  
Doyle cocked his head to one side before responding. "Pete's... uh... how do I put this....? Pathetic."  
  
"That just about covers it," Pittman agreed.  
  
"Seems t' me that you've been set up," John said.  
  
Kitty smiled wryly. "You know, I was just thinking that. Is he coming here tonight?"  
  
"Should be here any minute now," Jardine said. Kitty's eyes widened and she stood.  
  
"Hold it, luv," John said. "Where are ya goin'?"  
  
"To pay and leave," Kitty said.  
  
"Ladies never have to pay," John said. "I'll cover it."  
  
"I can't let you-"  
  
"It's just a soda, Kitty," John said. "Plus, I can't let you leave."  
  
She sat back down but looked at him raising an eyebrow. "And you're going to stop me, how?"  
  
"Not entirely sure," John admitted.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Good answer. Why can't you let me leave?"  
  
"Your company is just too good to part with."  
  
"The truth please."  
  
John looked back at her steadily. "Which version of the truth would you like t' hear?"  
  
"Miss Pryde," Jardine said. "Are you really going to run from him?"  
  
"I-"  
  
John glanced at the door seeing Pete as he walked in. "Wisdom's an idiot fer lettin' a girl like you go to begin with. You deserve someone better."  
  
Doyle snorted. "Like you, mate?"  
  
"He is right," Pete said approaching Kitty from behind. "She's way too good fer the likes of me." Kitty tensed before turning. "Allo, Pryde." She stood.  
  
"I... I can't do this." She started to leave but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait a minute, grasshopper. You're not going anywhere until we have us a nice little talk."  
  
"Pete," Kitty said. "You can't stop me."  
  
"No," he admitted. "I can't. What I can do, however, is follow you back t' the States and keep botherin' ya until you listen t' me."  
  
She looked down. "If I talk to you right now I know I'm probably going to cry," Kitty whispered so that he had to strain to hear her. "I don't want you to think I'm using my tears."  
  
"Damn it, Kitty, I know you better than that. Come with me, we really do need to talk."  
  
"But Remy and Rogue-"  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Pryde," Jardine said. "I'll be sure to tell them where you two are."  
  
"We'll be at me flat," Pete announced. He grabbed both of Kitty's bags in one hand.  
  
"Movin' a little fast aren't we, Wisdom?" John asked sardonically.  
  
"Bite me ConJob," Pete said. His other hand on Kitty's back directed her out of the pub.  
  
"Pete-" Kitty stared before cutting herself off. He threw her things into his car and opened the passenger side.  
  
"Get in." She got in and he drove them to an apartment building then led her inside.  
  
"Wow," Kitty said. "I see what you meant about the mess."  
  
"Have a seat," Pete offered. She cleared off a chair and sat down. He straddled the chair in front of hers, facing her.  
  
"You wanted to talk," Kitty reminded him when he simply stared at her for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm torn," he admitted.  
  
"Torn?"  
  
"Between yelling at you and apologizing."  
  
"Apologizing?"  
  
He ignored her confusion and moved on. "How bloody hard would it ave been just t' talk to me? I tried to talk to you but you just wouldn't listen. Kitty, I can only try so much before giving up. I shouldn't have left like that though. I should have given both of us a chance to cool down. For that I apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kitty whispered so he once again had to strain to hear her. "I just... I thought that you didn't want me."  
  
"Luv, there's no one in the world that I want more," Pete smiled. "Trust me when I say, I was very tempted. I was just afraid of you doing something that you'd regret. Kitty, you're not a child, but... that's a big step. I couldn't help but feel that you weren't ready for it."  
  
Kitty smiled a little. "I wasn't... so thank you. I wanted to come after you so badly, but I was afraid you wouldn't want me back."  
  
"As I said, Pryde. There's no one at I want more. I'm sorry that I didn't come back. I was being proud, which basically translates to 'I was being an idiot.' John was right. Those words make me feel so dirty."  
  
"I-I missed you." He stood and pulled her up and into his arms.  
  
"I missed you too, luv." A single tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Damn it. I told you I'd cry."  
  
He chuckled and kissed the tear away. "I 'ope these are good tears." She buried her head against his chest.  
  
"Definitely." She looked up at him. "Let's never fight again. It's stupid and exausting."  
  
"I'll agree t' that one, luv." She lifted her head just as he lowered his. Their lips met, gently at first then, as one, they realized that they were really back together. He crushed her to his chest, his tongue slipping past her lips to play with hers. She gripped the back of his shirt desperately and returned the kiss with all of her passion. Both pulled away panting.  
  
"I've missed that too," Kitty whispered.  
  
Pete laughed. "And t' think we were just goin' t' give that up."  
  
Kitty smiled kissing him unhurriedly. "We are very stupid."  
  
"Yeah." He sat down pulling her onto his lap. They simply sat cuddled together for a few minutes.  
  
"You know we were set up, right?"  
  
Pete laughed again. "I guessed. Remy called me. He told me that he needed t' talk t' me. That it was important." He smiled running a hand over her back soothingly. "He was right about that." Kitty smiled laying her head on his chest. The knock on the door startled them. Pete growled under his breath standing and lifting Kitty up with him. They walked to the door opening it.  
  
"Bonjour," Remy smiled.  
  
"Remy," Kitty said. "I want to either hurt you or hug you."  
  
"Does Remy get ta choose?"  
  
"Come in," Pete said stepping aside.  
  
"Dis place is worse den last time," Remy said looking around. "We were going ta head back to de Braddock place, you ready?" Pete leaned in and whispered something to Kitty.  
  
"I'm going to stay here," Kitty said. "We still need to talk." Remy snorted. "Remy-"  
  
"What?" Remy asked innocently. "Remy didn't say not'in'."  
  
"I'll drop her off t'morrow," Pete promised. 


	29. Staying Over

Author's Note- Any fan of Luba's will know where the boxers came from.  
  
Side Note- The story just reach one hundred pages typed. It is hereby my longest fanfic and one of my longest stories period.

* * *

Staying Over

* * *

_I never went to college  
I don't have a degree  
Let's say I went to night school  
I learned all I know on the streets  
I wasn't born a rich man  
I ain't got no pedigree  
The sweat on this old collar  
That's my Ph.D.  
  
It comes down to this  
I wouldn't exist  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
I'd fight for one kiss  
On a night like this  
You make me feel I could fly   
_-Bon Jovi

* * *

Kitty was silent for a few moments after Remy left. "Um... now what?" she asked.  
  
"Want the tour?" Pete asked.  
  
"'Tour'?" Kitty asked raising one eyebrow.  
  
"We're in the living room," Pete said. He led her to the room they had been in before. "This is the kitchen/dining room." He led her into the last room. "An' this is me bedroom." He sat down on his bed.  
  
"That is the only clean thing in this apartment," Kitty said.  
  
"O' course!" Pete exclaimed. "I ain't going t' sleep in filth."  
  
"So, you can live in it but not sleep in it?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete nodded. "Ave a seat." He patted the bed. "You know, this is the first time we've been really alone, at least in a bedroom." He reached out gently cupping her chin. They kissed slowly.  
  
"Are you going to come back?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Of course," he smiled. "So, what'd you think of the guys?"  
  
"They seemed nice," Kitty said.  
  
"Be honest, luv."  
  
Kitty laughed. "I am. John's... interesting."  
  
"That's one way to put it."  
  
"And Jardine seems to be sweet."  
  
"Right."  
  
"The other two didn't really say enough for me to form much of an opinion," Kitty finished.  
  
"Which is very unusual." He grinned suddenly. "There's something seriously wrong with me."  
  
"I knew that," Kitty said brightly. Pete gave her a look which only cause her to smile. "What?"  
  
"I have a beautiful woman on me bed and I'm talkin'," he shook his head. "This just ain't right."  
  
She laughed. "And what should you be doing?"  
  
His grin melted into a lazy, sensual smile. "Do you really want me t' answer that?"  
  
She blushed at the look alone. "Judging by that look I'm guessing that I can figure it out myself."  
  
"Tired yet?"  
  
"In the states it's already one," Kitty admitted yawning.  
  
He smiled. "Let's get some sleep then."  
  
"'Let's'?"  
  
"The bathroom's through there," he pointed to a room connected to his bedroom. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. It wasn't as dirty as she expected. She washed her face, brushed her hair, and changed into a skimpy pink tank top and a pair of boxer shorts with Scooby on them. She came back out and saw that Pete had stripped down to his boxers.  
  
Her initial surprise was forgotten when she saw that the boxers were a bright, happy green color, and had equally bright yellow flowers on them. "Oh, my," was all she could get out before she began to laugh, and laugh hard. She fell back against the door in her mirth.  
  
Pete blinked; confused by her laughter and getting the feeling that he should be offended. "Wot?" he asked finally.  
  
She bit her lip to keep in her laughter and met his blue gaze. "Mostly its those," Kitty smiled.  
  
Pete raised one eyebrow smirking mischievously. "Would ya like me t' take them off, luv?"  
  
She blushed. "No, that's okay. I'm just tired; I guess that, and the emotional roller coaster we were on today just caught up with me. This just doesn't seem to be something you would wear. It's like seeing you in jeans."  
  
"Mebbe, but you didn't laugh at that," he pointed out before flopping down on his bed.  
  
Kitty smiled at the memory. "No, I didn't. That's because you look really hot in jeans."  
  
He grinned. "Thanks, luv." He patted the bed. "Are ya comin' over here?" She blushed a little going over to him and laying down beside him. Pete sighed into her hair realizing that he could easily grow addicted to the feeling of her lying in his arms. She phased the covers up so they rested around both of them.  
  
At the Braddock Estate  
  
Remy was half asleep when Rogue walked into his room. He sat up blinking. "Chére," he said flashing a grin. "Ta what does Remy owe dis pleasure?"  
  
"Ah couldn't sleep," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin'," Rogue said. "Just... thinking, Ah guess." She walked over to the bed and sat down beside him. "And Ah'm kind of worried about Kitty."  
  
Remy chuckled at that. "Trust me, chére, Wisdom ain't stupid enough to make de same mistake twice."  
  
"Ah know. Kitty might be though."  
  
"Remy t'inks dis was enough for de two of dem ta realize dat dey were bein' idiots."  
  
"Ah hope you're right, swamp rat." She blinked studying him. He wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing a very chiseled, touchable cheat. "You're wearing something underneath that blanket aren't you?"  
  
He grinned. "Nope." She stood.  
  
"Goodnight, Remy."  
  
He laughed. "Chére, come back, Remy was only messin' with y'." She went back to him. "Want ta stay here tonight?"  
  
"Ah guess," Rogue said. "No touching?"  
  
"Not'in' too bad," he compromised.  
  
She smiled. "Okay." She got into the bed cuddling up to his side.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked reaching out and wiping one tear away.  
  
"Nothin'," Rogue whispered. "Ah was just thinkin'.  
  
"Do your thought usually make y' cry?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said. "Ah just never thought Ah'd be able ta do this," she admitted. "Just lay in a man's arms."  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "Remy can't imagine dat type of life, mais, now you do have control and Remy's here for any type of touch dat ya want."  
  
She laughed. "You'll never change."  
  
He smiled wryly. "Y'd be surprised, petite. Now, didn't y' say somet'in' about sleep."  
  
"Good night, Rem."  
  
"Rêves doux, ma chérie." 


	30. Enter the Cajun Bitch from the Depths of...

Author's Note- I was just going to title this one Enter Belladonna. But then I read ishandahalf's review, it sounded much better. That's where I got this title. You know guys, this is the longest I've gone in a story without a sex scene. It's still coming, maybe next chapter.

DemonicGambit- Glad that you liked.

ishandahalf- Thanks for the chapter title :-D

GambitsRogue- I'm glad that you're enjoying. Here's more!

Callian- Wow, that's one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten. 27- Never listen to that song right after a break up. It's never good. 28- I don't mind, quote all you want. 29- Your updating... soon right????

Kitty-Pryde2- Yeah, I can understand. There's always a post review high, umnless you're flamed, then it's a post review low.

JamaykanQueen89- Yeah, a few more chapters and it'll be novel length. Scary, I can barely get ANY of my original fics this long.

UndyingImmortal- Yep, co-ed sleepovers, always a good idea.

* * *

Enter The Cajun Bitch from the Depths of Hell

* * *

_Say it isn't so (tell me it's not true)  
Say it isn't so (I believe in you)  
Tell me it's a lie (I don't need no proof)  
Say everything's all right (couldn't be, not you)  
_

_Say it isn't so (don't give up on me)  
Say it isn't so (don't give up on you)  
Get me through the night (we'll make it through)  
Make everything all right (couldn't be, not you)  
Say it isn't so   
_-Bon Jovi

* * *

Remy and Rogue sat cuddled together on the couch. The group was watching Scary Movie 2. The doorbell rang and they exchanged glances, no one wanting to get up. Pete stood rolling his eyes. "Bloody hell, I don't even live here. I'll be right back." He went to the door and opened it. An attractive blonde woman stood there. Pete stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "Oh, shit. Remy!" Remy appeared and paled visibly.  
  
"Merde," he muttered.  
  
Pete patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. "Good luck, mate." Pete then left.  
  
"Bonjour Belle,"  
  
Remy," the woman smiled. "Salut, chér." She kissed him. Remy was still to shocked to pull away. "Sorry, dat Ah didn't call but Ah figured y' wouldn't mind a visit from y'r wife."  
  
"Wife?" Rogue asked her voice tiny.  
  
Remy cringed, his worse nightmare was now unfolding before his eyes. "Ex- wife."  
  
"Not yet," Belladonna informed him smiling brightly. "I still need to sign that last form."  
  
"You're married?" Rogue asked. Remy turned to her and studied her expression. She seemed torn hurt and angry.  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
"You... lyin' cheatin' swamp rat!" Rogue yelled shoving him lightly. The shove barely moved him, and it hurt far less than her words and obvious hurt.  
  
"Chére-"  
  
"Don't you call meh that! How dare you! You're married and you didn't tell meh!"  
  
"Rogue-"  
  
"Don't even talk ta meh!" She turned away and her voice grew soft. "Ah can't believe you, Remy. How could you?" He saw tears shining in her eyes. She turned and fled before they could fall.  
  
"Did Ah come at a bad time?" Belladonna asked. Remy bristled at the amusement in her tone.  
  
"What do y' want?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Ah need a favor."  
  
He snorted. "An' why would Remy help y'?"  
  
"You killed Julien."  
  
"You tried ta kill me! Not ta mention lyin' ta me."  
  
"Lying?"  
  
Remy's eyes darkened. "Tell Remy somet'in'. If he wasn't tryin' ta rape you, want was goin' on?" Her silence told all. "Leave."  
  
"If you help me I'll sign de papers."  
  
"Have you always been dis much of a bitch?"  
  
"Oui, you just never noticed."  
  
"What do y' need?"  
  
She smiled. "Just a document."  
  
"From?"  
  
"De t'ieves headquarters."  
  
"Get out," Remy growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remy ain't goin' ta betray Jean-Luc."  
  
"Den Ah'll look forward ta our anniversary," Belladonna smiled before walking away.  
  
Later that night  
  
Pete and Kitty sat on the porch. Pete watched as his girlfriend chewed on her bottom lip and staring at the stars. "Penny for em, luv?"  
  
"Did you know?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said bluntly not about to lie to her, even to protect Remy... or himself. "Everyone knew. I thought it was over."  
  
"Everyone knew but Rogue," Kitty said, more than a little annoyed with her boyfriend. "And me... but Rogue should have known."  
  
"It was up to Remy to tell her," Pete said. "I couldn't." Pete sighed staring up at the stars as he lit a cigarette. "I don't want this to happen to us-"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You're married?"  
  
He ignored that. "Any questions about me past?"  
  
"_**Have **_you ever been married?"  
  
He rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Not many birds who'd be barmy enough t' stay with me that long."  
  
"So, I'm crazy."  
  
He grinned. "Of course, grasshopper. Is this a proposal? Cause I'm sorry, luv, but I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
Kitty laughed shoving him playfully. "Idiot."  
  
"I try. Anything else?"  
  
"What do you do for a living now?"  
  
"I'm... independently wealthy."  
  
Kitty looked up at him her eyes widening with mock horror. "Oh, dear Lord, you're a drug dealer."  
  
"Bite me, luv."  
  
Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Where?"  
  
"I'm a bad influence," he chuckled.  
  
"Yep," she agreed amicably.  
  
"British Intel pays be a decent amount of hush money to not talk about anything related to Black Air."  
  
"Ah," Kitty said slowly. "Pete?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there anything I _**should **_know?"  
  
Pete sighed staring at his cigarette. "Plenty. Kit, I'm done things, awful things. I've hurt and killed a lot of people. I'm rude, I smoke, and I drink. None of that's likely t' change."  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "So, is there actually anything good about you?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
He looked into her eyes intently. "Well, there's you," he said honestly. She blushed.  
  
"You forgot that you're smart. You're also sweet." He snorted and she poked him in the chest. "You are!"  
  
"Wotever you say."  
  
"You're cute."  
  
He smiled at that. "Now I **know **yer lyin'."  
  
"Peter Paul Winston Wisdom, I do not lie!"  
  
Pete's eyebrows shot up at that yell. "Tell me who told you me full name, I need to kill them."  
  
Her lips curled up. "And you're one hell of a kisser."  
  
"An' someday, luv, I plan on showin' ya what else I'm good at." She blushed. "Until then-" he leaned in and kissed her slowly.  
  
She pulled away reluctantly. "I thought this was supposed to be about what I don't know about you."  
  
"Right. Well, I love you."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What?"  
  
"You didn't know that."  
  
"You do? You're serious."  
  
"Nah, I'm just tryin' t' get a rise out of ya."  
  
She slapped his arm. "Pete!"  
  
He chuckled rubbing the spot that she had hit. "Of course I'm serious. Wot kinda bloke do ya take me for?"  
  
"Do you want me to answer that?"  
  
"Cute, luv, very cute."  
  
"I'd better go. Rogue locked us out. I could phase in but she'd just yell. So a nice night of sleeping on the couch."  
  
"You could come with me," Pete said. The offering was made almost flippantly but he was obviously serious.  
  
"You do have those two guest rooms..."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "That ain't what I meant an' you bloody well know it."  
  
She smiled. "I'll go back t' the cabin," she smiled. "By the way. I love you too, Wisdom." He pulled her to him and devoured her mouth.  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Go away!" Rogue yelled at whoever was knocking. The door opened and, to her intense annoyance, Remy walked in.  
  
"Not until we talk."  
  
"Ah trusted you!"  
  
"Chére, Ah didn't mean ta hurt you. Dere is not'in' in dis world dat Ah want less."  
  
"Go away." Remy's hear broke at her the desolate sound to her voice and the tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"Remy told y'. Not until we talk. De marriage, it was part of a contract between de guilds."  
  
"So, you didn't love her?"  
  
He winced at the hopeful tone to her voice. "It'd be easy to say non, but Ah did. At least I t'ought I did."  
  
"Remy, Ah need to be alone."  
  
"Non, y' need ta understand." He sat down beside her. "When Ah met Belle she was different. She said she didn't want any part of de assassins. She told me dat we could both get out after marryin'. Now, Remy be a t'ief, heart and soul, Jean-Luc took me off de streets. Ah'd never betray him like dat. Except for Belle. De night of de weddin' Ah went to de hotel room..."  
  
"Stop," Rogue said her voice hard. "Ah don't want ta hear about your weddin' night, swamp rat."  
  
"Trust me, it's not what y' t'ink. Ah went into de room and saw Bella wit' her step-brother. Bella had said dat he hated me and dat he was against de wedding. Ah t'ought he was tryin' ta rape her. Ah grabbed him an' we fought. Ah killed him." He paused remembering that moment. "Belle, she went crazy. She attacked me. Ah asked why, after he had attacked her. She slapped me and told me dat Julien would never hurt her."  
  
"They were..."  
  
He shrugged. "So it would seem. Ah left dat night. As soon as I could Ah filed for divorce."  
  
"That's all fine and dandy," Rogue said. "But why didn't ya tell meh? Damn it, you lied ta meh!"  
  
"Remy was hopin' dat de divorce would go through. Den Remy could say: Ah _**was **_married. But every day dat Ah didn't tell y' de lie kept getting bigger an' bigger. How would you have reacted if Ah tol' ya yesterday."  
  
"Ah'd have handled it better than now because you told me."  
  
"Can Remy do anyt'ing ta make dis up ta y'?"  
  
"Ah don't know," she said honestly.  
  
"Je compris. Rêves doux." He then kissed her on the cheek pulling away quickly when her powers pulled at them.  
  
"Ah'm sorry," Rogue said meaning it. Tears filled her eyes. "Ah just don't trust ya anymore."  
  
He winced. "Remy understands, petite. For what its worth, chére, Ah love you."  
  
She closed her eyes as a single tears escaped. "Ah love ya too." She felt the bed shift as he stood. The door opened and closed before she opened her eyes to see him gone. She collapsed onto her bed sobbing. 


	31. Another Kidnapping

Another Kidnapping

* * *

_She's a mystery  
My most beautiful regret  
I will never understand her  
She's a mystery  
The only promise I can keep  
Even in my dreams she ruins me   
_-Bon Jovi

* * *

"Here we are," Pete said opening the door. Kitty walked in with no small amount of trepidation. "Want some coffee?" He saw her make a face at that and grinned. "Tea?"  
  
"That'd be nice." She looked around herself then back at Pete as they entered the kitchen. "Who are you and what you done with Pete Wisdom?" He raised one eyebrow. "Your place, it's almost clean."  
  
"I'm never here, that's the only reason," Pete shrugged. "A couple days here and it'd look like me flat."  
  
"That's a scary thought." Kitty sat down as Pete put a cup of water in the microwave for her, and started the coffeepot for himself. He then stepped behind her and started to gently massage her shoulders.  
  
"Every time we're alone t'gether you get tense," he noticed.  
  
"I-I'm not."  
  
"An' ya start stuttering. This just started appenin'. Do ya want t' talk about it, luv?"  
  
"How long have we been together?"  
  
Pete thought about that for a couple seconds before answering. "Six months to the day since you crashed into the cabin, and about four months since our first real kiss. Why?"  
  
"I'm impressed. Most guys would have just stammered and given the wrong answer."  
  
"Kit."  
  
"I was just thinking about us."  
  
"Good thoughts or bad?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Okay. We've been together for almost six months. We love each other. And yet, we've never..."  
  
Understanding dawned on him and he couldn't help but be a bit amused. "Ya know, it's supposed t' be the bloke who's all hung up on sex. You've got me beat, grasshopper."  
  
"Pete!"  
  
He grinned unrepentantly. "Well, it's true. Listen, we can go another six months. At that point I may start to get a little frustrated but I can deal."  
  
"But I'm making you wait."  
  
"I'm doin' this of my own accord, luv."  
  
"But... won't you get bored with me?"  
  
"Where in the bloody hell is this coming from?" he asked slightly exasperated. He saw her wince and changed his tone immediately. "Kitty, nothing will ever make me bored with you."  
  
"So, you wouldn't... go looking elsewhere?"  
  
He snorted. "Never. For one: I love _**you**_, you bloody American twit." Despite the harsh words, she beamed at him, recognizing Pete's rough way of saying what he felt. "Two: if I ever did, you'd probably hurt me, then never speak to me again."  
  
Now she grinned. "Oh, I'd speak all right. Very, very loudly."  
  
He smiled back at her. "Three: Logan would kill me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Logan said that if I hurt you or if Remy hurt Rogue he'd kill us. I'm rather fond of livin' meself." He stood and poured himself a cup of coffee and put a teabag in Kitty's cup. They sat drinking until Pete leaned over, his mouth finding hers. He kept the kiss going for a few minutes. "Ready for bed?"  
  
"What?" Kitty asked blinking. "Um... yeah." Pete smiled putting the dishes in the sink and taking her hand leading her into his room. "Now this is the Pete I know and love." There was clothing strewn all over the room.  
  
"Here," he handed her one of his old shirts. "There's a bathroom threw there."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said taking the shirt.  
  
"Unless you want to change here, of course."  
  
She merely rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back." She left and Pete stripped down to his boxers. When Kitty came back out she began to laugh again.  
  
"Wot now?"  
  
"Rubber duckies," she said pointing at the little yellow ducks on the bright blue background.  
  
"I'm gonna get a complex," Pete said pouting. Kitty kissed him still laughing a little.  
  
"It's okay, I like them, the ducks are cute, and you look adorable."  
  
"Keep that up, luv, and they come off."  
  
"I'll shut up."  
  
He smirked. "Good girl."  
  
"Hey!" she tackled him taking him down onto the bed. "That's not nice."  
  
He raised one eyebrow. "Neither is tacklin' a man," Pete pointed out. "But ya don't hear me complainin'."  
  
"Hmm... I wonder why." Kitty stood but Pete merely moved to so he was properly on the bed. She laid down snuggling in his arms. "I love you, Pete."  
  
"Love you too, Kit."  
  
At the mansion  
  
Remy was sitting on the roof idly playing with his cards and trying to keep his mind off of the girl in the other room. He had heard her sobs when he had shut the door Knowing that he had caused that... He stared at the card that was turned up. The King of Hearts. He snorted.  
  
He suddenly heard a scream. It was sort of muffled but still loud enough for him to hear it. He jumped to his feet and rushed to where he had heard it. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Belladonna was leaning casually against Rogue's window.  
  
"What did y' do?" Remy demanded.  
  
"Ah have y'r girlfriend," Belladonna said calmly. "Now, get dat document an' Ah won't kill her."  
  
"Blackmail, Belle? Have y' stooped so low?"  
  
"Get it, Remy," she turned to go but Remy grabbed her by her throat.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Do y' honestly t'ink dat Ah believe you'll kill me?"  
  
"Try Remy."  
  
"She'll die if Ah die."  
  
He released her. "Bitch."  
  
"Au revoir, mon chér," Belladonna smiled before climbing down. 


	32. The Plan Unfolds

The Plan Unfolds

* * *

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself?  
That she'll stop the pain  
Living without her  
I'd go insane  
  
Feel her breath on my face  
Her body close to me  
Can't look in her eyes  
She's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything she needs   
_-Patrick Swayze

* * *

The next morning  
  
Kitty got home to hear what had happened. The adults had already held a meeting the previous night. Kitty and Pete met with Jubilee, Remy, Bobby, and Logan in the rec. room.  
  
"The professor checked Cerebro," Logan said. "He can't get a clear read on where she is. He just figured out that it was in Louisiana."  
  
"N'awlins," Remy said. "She's home."  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Do any of you know how to shoot?" Remy asked.  
  
"Pete taught me, a little," Kitty said.  
  
"Could y' kill someone?"  
  
"I don't know," she admitted.  
  
"How good are y'?"  
  
"I'm not that-"  
  
"Don't lie. She's bloody fantastic," Pete told them, pride evident in her tone. "She was hitting the heart in minutes."  
  
Remy's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"  
  
"I could incapacitate them," Kitty offered. "Keep them from shooting anyone else."  
  
"Dat'll work," Remy nodded. He ruffled her hair causing an outraged squeak from her. "We have a sniper."  
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds," Pete promised when Kitty looked doubtful. "Where do you want me?"  
  
"You're with Logan. You two cover me."  
  
"Us?" Jubilee and Bobby asked together.  
  
"Stand up, homme," Remy said getting to his own feet. Bobby stood looking bemused. "Almost the same height."  
  
"You'll need some boots," Pete said. "But the build's the same."  
  
"Should we dye the hair?" Logan asked catching on.  
  
"Just a spray will work," Kitty said taking over as she realized what they were going to do. "And different clothes."  
  
"Ooh! I get to dress him!" Jubilee exclaimed.  
  
"What in the Hell are all of you talking about!" Bobby exclaimed obviously confused.  
  
"Not'in'," Remy smiled.  
  
"We want to dress you in drag, high-heeled boots, and dye yer hair pink," Pete said. "Then we'll parade you around outside their place." He looked at the others thoughtfully. "Do ya think it'll be enough of a distraction?"  
  
"He's just joking," Kitty assured Bobby who looked as though he was about to panic.  
  
"Although, Wisdom's idea holds merit," Remy said.  
  
"What are you planning?" Betsy asked walking in.  
  
"Planning?" Remy asked innocently.  
  
"The professor said that he knows that you're planning something," Betsy said. "He wants all of you to know that, although he probably won't approve, you have all of his resources at your disposal. He remembers how well you guys worked together to rescue Kitty."  
  
"An' why isn't Mr. High-an'-Mighty tellin' us himself?" Pete asked. The question was followed by a yelped "Ow!" as Kitty elbowed him.  
  
"He knows you don't like him. You seem to project loud, rude and angry thoughts," Betsy said smiling. "And judging by that strong guard you have it's on purpose."  
  
"Ow!" Pete yelped again rubbing his arm where Kitty hit him. "Abuse!"  
  
"You're being rude," Kitty said.  
  
"I'm always rude," Pete pointed out.  
  
"Ruder than usual then."  
  
"Can we get back on subject," Betsy asked. "I want to help."  
  
"Can y' shoot?" Remy asked.  
  
"Not my strongest suit. But I can do martial arts."  
  
"Are you good?"  
  
"You might say that."  
  
"Logan?"  
  
Logan nodded. "Fine, you're my back up."  
  
"What about me?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"You guard Kitty," Logan said.  
  
"You guys are just trying to keep me out of the way," Jubilee said sulking. "Aren't you?"  
  
"No," Pete assured her. "Your job is to watch her back. My girl dies and I'll hold you responsible."  
  
Jubilee paled. "Right."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Wisdom," Kitty said.  
  
"I know," Pete said. "But if you're concentrating on what's happening in front of you someone can easily sneak up behind you."  
  
"Okay," she relented. "How are we going?"  
  
"Belle called an hour after she took Rogue," Remy said. "She said Remy has a week. Remy's goin' ta fly down."  
  
"I'm takin' my truck half-way," Logan said. "Then taking a bus. Betsy, you and the kids are with me."  
  
"Kit," Pete smiled. "You're with me. We're driving the whole way."  
  
"Now," Remy said. "We need for everyone to dress differently. Kitty, you can borrow some of Jubes' clothes, Jubilee, you wear Rogues'." He turned to Pete and grinned.  
  
"No," Pete said emphatically. "I ain't wearing anything of yers."  
  
"Me or Logan," Remy said. "People might recognize y' if you dress like dat." Pete looked from Remy to Logan and shrugged.  
  
"Wotever ya want."  
  
"He fits better in my things," Logan said.  
  
"Do you guys exchange clothes often?" Kitty asked raising her eyebrows in question.  
  
"Remy'll dress like he always does," Remy said ignoring Kitty's question. "Bobby..."  
  
"John left most of his things here," Bobby said. "I'll just wear that."  
  
"Dat works," Remy said. "Well, mes amis, we should get going. So, go pack and Remy'll see y' in a couple days." He walked away.  
  
"I'll be back t' pick ya up in a few minutes," Pete promised Kitty before he also left.  
  
"Let's go pack," Kitty said reluctantly not wanting to know what Jubilee was going to pick out for her. Jubilee smiled a little and grabbed her friends arm and drug her upstairs. She packed some of her clothes for Kitty and some of Rogue's things for herself.  
  
She then turned to smile at Kitty. "Now for today."  
  
"Why today?" Kitty asked with wide eyes. Jubilee ignored her and pulled out the bra and underwear set that she had picked out for her friend. "Jubes! No one's even going to-"  
  
"Hush, don't disturb the master."  
  
"You're already disturbed as it is, if you think-" Jubilee got out a pair of boots that almost came up to Kitty's knees. "Uh-uh. Not happening." Jubilee still ignored her. The skirt wasn't too short, coming two inches above her knees. The tee-shirt was a tight black one which read 'I leave marks' across the chest. Grumbling a little, Kitty went into their walk-in closet and got into the entire outfit. She came back out and out on her glasses.  
  
"See," Jubilee said. "It even makes those look good."  
  
"Shut up," Kitty said before brushing her hair and grabbing the bag. She paused to hug her friend. "Be careful, Jubes."  
  
"I will, Kit," she suddenly grinned at her friend. "Have fun driving all that way... all alone."  
  
"Bye," Kitty walked out running into Remy.  
  
"Nice," he said. "No one'll recognize y'."  
  
"**_I_** don't recognize me," Kitty pouted. "Do you think Rogue's okay?"  
  
"Remy knows it," he assured her. "Dey wouldn't hurt her. Remy'll walk y' out." He smiled. "Remy wants ta see Wisdom's expression." The two walked outside where an old thunderbird sat. Pete got out and his jaw literally dropped. He was dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a gray sweater.  
  
"Wow," he said stepping in front of her.  
  
"I look okay?" she asked worriedly. "It's not too... um..." she paused not sure of why she didn't like the outfit.  
  
"Ya look bloody gorgeous, luv," Pete smiled. Remy shouldered his own bag walking towards the garage.  
  
"Mes amis," Remy said turning.  
  
"Yeah?" Pete asked tearing his eyes away from Kitty to look at Remy.  
  
"Please, try to drive a little before stoppin' at a hotel," Remy said.  
  
"Shut it, mate," Pete said rolling his eyes.  
  
On the way to the airport  
  
Remy knew he was driving too fast but he needed something to take his mind off of the pain caused by Rogue. He hadn't realized how much he really did love her until he saw Belladonna standing in front of her window, until he was faced with the possibility that she would die.  
  
He pulled into the parking lot and got off his bike grabbing his bag from the back. He'd get her back, he promised himself that. She could hate him for the rest of her life, as long as she was alive and safe. 


	33. Road Trip

Author's Note- How it happened I don't know. I kept thinking: Wolvie needs a girl. But this... I've read about this pairing twice. Once in Luba's stories and once in Elizabeth Braddock-Grey. My story has picked up a new pairing Logan/Betsy.

* * *

Road Trip

* * *

_No forgiveness on the streets of this town  
I left my patients at a traffic light  
There's no denying that I almost lost it  
Threw in the towel, too tired to fight  
  
Tonight I need you  
More than yesterday  
Tonight I need you   
_-Bon Jovi

* * *

In the truck  
  
Logan growled to himself as Jubilee reached into the front seat to change the radio for the thirtieth time. Not liking the new station she reached up to find a new one. "If your hands do not stay in that back seat I swear I will cut them off," Logan growled losing his temper.  
  
"Logan," Betsy said obviously more amused than chastising. She had to bite back a chuckle.  
  
"I'm going to tie them up and gag them," he said. "Then mount them to the back of the truck."  
  
"Okay," Jubilee said. "We'll listen to Britney Spears, since Wolvie seems so fond."  
  
"Don't call me that," Logan said. "And go ahead, change the damn channel, just stick with one."  
  
"Thanks!" Jubilee chirped.  
  
"Can we get something to eat?" Bobby asked for the sixth time. Logan growled again.  
  
"Will it shut you up?"  
  
"Probably," Bobby said.  
  
"Fine," Logan said. "What do ya want?" The two teenagers started arguing about that and Logan looked at Betsy.  
  
"I'm ten seconds from leaving them on the side of the road," he said. She merely laughed.  
  
"Hardees," she said.  
  
"That works," Jubilee said.  
  
"I guess," Bobby relented.  
  
"About damn time," Logan said pulling into an exit ramp.  
  
Betsy laughed again. "Watch that language, you're going to be a bad influence for the kids."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "You want ta be on the side of the road with them, darlin'?"  
  
"Would you do that to me, luv?" she asked her tone flirtatious. Logan raised one eyebrow. Jubilee's hand inched towards the radio and he grabbed it. She sighed sitting back in her seat.  
  
In the Thunderbird  
  
Pete looked at Kitty and smiled. She was fast asleep. She stirred and glanced at him. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep," she whispered stretching deftly. He let his eyes drift as he wondered if she had any idea of the way that that movement thrust out her breasts. She saw his gaze on them and blushed. "The road, Pete."  
  
"Sorry," he said not meaning it. "You can sleep all ya want, luv, I don't mind." She turned on the radio and he winced as she turned it to a popular rock station. "It's better than listening to this crap."  
  
"I like this," she protested.  
  
"I know," he said. "I love you anyhow."  
  
"You're just funny tonight," she said smacking his arm. She laid her head on his arm. "Pete, she's going to be okay, right?"  
  
"She'll be fine," Pete said. "I've gotten t' know yer friends, luv, Rogue's a tough bird. They won't touch her. Hell, they can't."  
  
"You're right," Kitty said. "I guess I'm just worried." Pete wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, grasshopper."  
  
The truck again  
  
They pulled into a motel and got out. "Bobby, you and I will share a room. Bets, you're with Jubilee." The two teenagers sighed causing Logan to smirk. "Did you actually think I was goin' to put you in a room together?"  
  
"We hoped," Bobby admitted.  
  
Logan snorted. "Be up at five, we're leavin' then." The two grabbed their bags and went to the rooms.  
  
"We haven't gotten much of a chance to talk," Betsy noticed as the two slowly followed the other two.  
  
"No," Logan agreed. Betsy yawned leaning against the wall. "Tired already, darlin'?"  
  
"A little," she admitted.  
  
"Get some sleep," Logan said. "I'll see you in the mornin'." Logan watched her form as she walked to the bedroom.  
  
Back in the thunderbird  
  
Kitty yawned. "Ready to stop?" Pete asked.  
  
"Mm-hm," Kitty murmured. Fifteen minutes later Pete pulled into the parking lot of a hotel and got out of the beat up thunderbird and going around to open her door for her.  
  
"Hungry?" he asked as they walked into the hotel.  
  
"Very," she admitted. They had gotten McDonalds earlier but the salad that she had gotten wasn't very filling.  
  
"We'll get something sent up," he promised grabbing her bag. The two approached the desk. The clerk looked suspicious as Pete walked up. The suspicion turned to disgust when Pete asked for one room with one bed. This, of course, made Pete's more "charming" side come out. "Would ya mind hurryin' up, mate. The lady and I are rather... _**tired**_."  
  
"How old are you, miss?" the clerk asked as he handed Pete a couple papers to fill out.  
  
"Eighteen," Kitty said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You really don't have to be here," he said in a soft voice so Pete couldn't overhear them. "There are shelters and other places for young ladies like you to go." Kitty blinked, at first she was merely confused by his comment, then she realized what he meant.  
  
"How dare you!" she exclaimed. Pete looked up, startled. "I am his girlfriend not-"  
  
"Somethin' wrong, luv?" Pete asked sitting down the pen and approaching the two.  
  
"He thought that I was a prostitute!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Pete's eyebrows shot up, he couldn't help it but that mere idea amused him. "Got a secret life, grasshopper?"  
  
"Wisdom, if you don't shut up right now, I swear I will shove this boot so far up your ass-"  
  
"Ooh, kinky," Pete grinned.  
  
"Pete!"  
  
"Easy, luv, let's just get the key and go upstairs."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Who cares wot some empty headed toe-rag thinks?" Pete asked. "C'mon, let's go." She grabbed the room key and he took the bags. Pete gave the clerk one glare and said simply, "don't insult me girl, mate, next time I won't try to calm her down." He followed Kitty to the elevator. He listened, amused, as she ranted the entire ride up, then the entire walk to the room.  
  
"I'm going to kill Jubilee," Kitty fumed as they entered their room. "She just had to pick out the most slutty outfit possible."  
  
"Kit, luv, calm down," Pete said fighting his urge to laugh. "He was an idiot. You do not look like a slut, okay? And no matter what you wear you could never look like a tart."  
  
She snorted. "Right."  
  
"I'm serious," he told her gently. "You have this... light inside of you, an innocence that never lets anything bad really touch you." He grinned. "Except me, of course."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Of course. You're talking like I'm a saint or something."  
  
"Saint? No. You have quite a temper on you." He paused thoughtfully. "But you _**are **_good."  
  
Kitty laughed bitterly. "Just what I always hear: good."  
  
Pete smiled, a touch sadly. "That's not a bad thing. Trust me." She sighed taking off the boots. He sat down beside her slipping off his own shoes. "I love your legs."  
  
She blushed. "That was random."  
  
"I've admired them before, I'm just mentioning it now. I love your legs." He ran his hand lightly over her calf smiling when she shivered a little. "You are just so bloody beautiful."  
  
"Pete, I, um-" He stopped her words with a slow, passionate kiss. She sighed against his lips tilting her head for a better angle.  
  
"Go take a shower," he said. "I'll take one in the mornin'." Kitty grabbed her bag and looked through it before pulling something out.  
  
"Yes, Jubilee dies."  
  
"Wot's wrong?" Pete asked.  
  
"Look!" she turned and showed him what Jubilee had put in for pajamas. Pete started laughing.  
  
"Are ya goin' wear it? Please say yes."  
  
"You're funny." She put the negligee back into the bag and reached for Pete's bag.  
  
"Why don't you just keep one of me shirts?" Pete asked. "You always wear them."  
  
"I'd have to wash it."  
  
"Yes, that would probably be good."  
  
"Then it wouldn't smell like you."  
  
He wouldn't admit it but that actually touched him. "I thought you said that I smelled bad."  
  
"You do. And I think I'm addicted."  
  
"C'm ere, luv." She went to him and straddled his legs. He kissed her and leaned back. She went with him willingly. She ran her hands over his chest curiously. He bit back a groan. "Kit, luv, you should really go take a shower."  
  
She blinked then smiled down at him. "I don't want to. I want to stay with you." She kissed him slowly.  
  
"Kitty? Wot are ya sayin'?"  
  
"I... I want you. I want to be with you." 


	34. The Hotel

Author's Note- The song that I use is Hoobastank's "The Reason." WARNING: lemon ahead.

* * *

The Hotel

* * *

_You're mine and I'm yours for the taking   
Right now the rules we made are meant for breaking  
  
What you get ain't always what you see   
But satisfaction's guaranteed   
They say what you give is always what you need   
So if you want me to lay my hands on you  
  
Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me,   
Lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me, lay your hands on me   
_-Bon Jovi

* * *

"Are you sure?" Pete asked.  
  
"No," Kitty admitted. "Um... dance with me?"  
  
He looked at her cocking an eyebrow. "If that's what ya want." She stood turning on a radio. He got up and stepped over to her.

* * *

_"I'm not a perfect person   
There's many things I wish I didn't do   
But I continue learning   
I never meant to do those things to you   
And so I have to say before I go   
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me   
To change who I used to be   
A reason to start over new   
And the reason is you"_

* * *

Kitty cuddled close as they swayed together. Pete listened to the song and smiled wryly. It fit perfectly for him. Kitty had somehow wormed her way into his heart and became his everything.

* * *

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you   
It's something I must live with everyday   
And all the pain I put you through   
I wish that I could take it all away   
And be the one who catches all your tears   
That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me   
To change who I used to be   
A reason to start over new   
And the reason is you"_

* * *

Kitty raised her head so he could kiss her. He wondered as he gazed down into those blue eyes gazing so lovingly and trustingly into his own, what he had done to deserve her.

* * *

_"I'm not a perfect person   
I never meant to do those things to you   
And so I have to say before I go   
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me   
To change who I used to be   
A reason to start over new   
And the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show   
A side of me you didn't know   
A reason for all that I do   
And the reason is you"_

* * *

He gently nuzzled her neck as the song faded out. "I love you, Kitty," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Pete," Kitty said gently. She was silent for a few seconds. "I think I'm ready."  
  
He searched her eyes and regarded her seriously. "Grasshopper, if you have any doubts-"  
  
"No doubts," she promised him. "I'm a little scared but I don't have any doubts. I've wanted this pretty much since I met you. There's just something about you that makes me long for things that I never even let myself think about before. I guess Rogue getting kidnapped got me thinking. I don't want anything to happen to either of us before I get the chance to show you how much I love you."  
  
He wondered briefly how her saying little things like that managed to touch him in ways no other woman had. He ran one hand gently through her hair. "Kit, you don't have t' show me anything. I know."  
  
"I want to, though. I want to do this."  
  
He smiled. "As long as you're sure."  
  
"Positive," she smiled back, although, a bit shyly. He sat down and reached out pulling her onto his lap. He gently cupped her cheek in one hand. She turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on his palm. He laid down and pulled her with him so his lips could find hers.  
  
His mouth coaxed hers open so his tongue could explore within. She sighed against his lips pressing her body closer to his. He suddenly rolled both of them over so he rested over top of her. He could feel her body tremble ever so slightly as he ran his hand over her stomach. "Pete?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"I've never done this," she confessed in a whisper. "I... don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"Right now I just want you to relax," he said. "Let me lead." He kissed her neck softly. Pete took off his sweater and her t-shirt. He grinned looking down at her. "I like." She blushed looking away. "So... were ya plannin' this?"  
  
"Jubilee and Amara picked this out too," Kitty said.  
  
"I'm startin' to like yer friends." He groaned softly when she ran her hands over his exposed chest. When she lowered her head to lick at a bead of sweat, his groan wasn't at all quiet. "For someone who doesn't know wot t' do yer awful good." She smiled at his comment and raised her face to his for a slow, gentle kiss.  
  
He reached around her back and undid her bra. He saw her flush as he slid it off of her. "So damn beautiful," Pete whispered huskily. She blushed even more. He slowly lowered his head to her breast.  
  
He ran his tongue in a circle around her nipple causing a soft gasp. His mouth closed over it and she gave a soft inarticulate moan arching herself into his mouth. He felt her legs move restlessly as he gently sucked the soft flesh. His fingers moved to her other breast gently teasing her other nipple into a peak. He unzipped her skirt and she kicked it off.  
  
He ran his hand slowly over her legs. She whimpered when he slid his hand under her panties beginning to stroke her gently. Her hands went to the belt of his jeans and she practically tore it off. She tossed the belt off of the bed and he stood taking off his jeans and boxers. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. Pete tensed under her scrutiny, he would admit, to himself at least, that he was a little self-conscious when it came to his body.  
  
She licked her lips as she took in his body. "Wow," she murmured. He smiled, relaxing slightly. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet and sheathed himself quickly and efficiently. He climbed over her again and kissed her. He ran his hands slowly down her sides and hooked his thumbs under the band of her panties dragging them down and off.  
  
She lifted her hips helping him as he slipped them off. "Kit, luv, I need you t' tell me now. Are ya sure?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty said. He kissed her with all of his passion as he began to stroke her once again. She made a small kitten like sound arching her hips slightly at the motions of his hand. He smiled continuing his actions until he knew that she was as ready as she could be. "Please."  
  
He positioned himself and began to slowly slide himself into her warmth. He thrust into her fully, wanting to get the pain over with as quickly as he could. She whimpered and dug her nails into his shoulder. "You okay, luv?"  
  
"I think so," she said as the pain faded to a dull ache. He began to move slowly. Kitty gasped at the feeling. There was still some pain but it was fading quickly to a haze of pleasure that was quickly taking over her. "Pete..."  
  
"You feel so bloody good," Pete whispered his breath stirring her hair. "So tight and hot." She wrapped her legs around his legs pulling him closer still. He began to move quicker causing her to cry out softly. "I love you," he whispered as she fell into her release. He found his own release with a hoarse cry and collapsed over her. After a few moments he rolled off of her and disposed of his condom.  
  
"I love you too, Pete," Kitty whispered cuddling close.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Pete yawned wrapping his arms around her tightly. "We're gonna have a long day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said laying her head on his chest. She fell asleep listening to the strong beat of his heart and feeling his hand stroking her hair. Pete stayed awake a while longer wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky.


	35. The Plan Comes Through

Author's Note-

Callian- Ya know, I hadn't even thought about the irony of Kitty making kitten noises until you pointed it out. We finally start to find out what's going on with the others here.

MutantFreek- That's what I thought when I heard the song for the first time too. I've just been waiting for the chance to use it. I'm glad I"m one of you favorites.

GambitsRogue- Romantic is what I was going for, some fluff before the mini fight.

ishandahalf- It's the longest I've ever gone in a story without sex. Here you go, maybe not as quick as a crack addicted rabbit but hey...

JamaykanQueen89- There will be more sex, just later on through the story.

* * *

The Plan Comes Through

* * *

_You think I only think about you   
When we're both in the same room   
I'm only here to witness   
The remains of love exhumed   
You think we're here to play   
A game of who loves more than whom   
And if you call, I will answer   
And if you fall, I'll pick you up   
_-Barenaked Ladies

* * *

Still in the hotel  
  
Kitty woke up in Pete's arms and blinked. "Pete?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked sitting up groggily.  
  
"Um... good morning."  
  
Pete smiled kissing her gently. "Mornin', grasshopper." He yawned leaning back. "Shower?"  
  
"Yeah." He stood and stretched, unbothered by his nakedness. She stood slowly blushing a little as his eyes moved over her.  
  
"God, you're so bloody beautiful," Pete said walking over to her and kissing her slowly. She smiled looking up into his eyes. She had never believed that she was even pretty but with Pete she actually felt like she was beautiful. She stretched her legs. "Still sore?"  
  
"A little, but last night was worth it."  
  
He smiled. "That's good to hear." He kissed her again before the two made their way into the bathroom.  
  
New Orleans  
  
"So, how was de trip?" Remy asked as Logan pulled in.  
  
"Don't ask," Logan said getting out of the car.  
  
"Where are de others?"  
  
Logan smirked. "What others?"  
  
"You are very lucky that I'm so forgiving," Betsy said as she pulled in behind him. She turned to Remy. "He left the kids at the bus stop when he went to rent that monstrosity he calls a car. I had to hike back to find them and rent a car."  
  
"That was yer own choice, darlin'," Logan said. "I told you, you could ride with me." He turned to Remy. "Next time you take the kids." He looked around. "Speaking of kids, where are they?"  
  
Betsy's eyes widened. "Oh no. I forgot them." Pete's Thunderbird pulled up and Bobby and Jubilee got out along with Kitty and Pete.  
  
"Look what we found," Pete said.  
  
"Can we keep them?" Kitty asked like a little girl. "They're housebroken and everything."  
  
"No," Logan said. "They go straight to the shelter."  
  
"Take us with you on the way home," Jubilee pleaded with Kitty. "He's a big, scary man."  
  
"Let's move," Remy said. "Jubilee, you get Bobby ready. Pete, Logan, go change. You, chat, look fine."  
  
Kitty smiled. "I know." She had chosen a black sweater and a black leather skirt along with sandals in case she had to run. Remy handed her a gun, a spare round of ammo, and a silencer. She checked the safety before putting it into her purse.  
  
Remy looked at Kitty for a few seconds before raising one eyebrow. "Y' know, petite, Remy _**was **_jokin' about de hotel room."  
  
Kitty's eyes widened. "How...? But... You..."  
  
"Try formin' a complete sentence, petite," Remy smiled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It be obvious. Y' just have more confidence. Plus, Wisdom hasn't been dis relaxed in months."  
  
Kitty raised both of her eyebrows. "We're about to go on a mission. Pete's just as nervous as the rest of us."  
  
"Oui, but he's still more relaxed den ever." Pete came out in a pair of black jeans and a black sweater. Logan was dressed in a dark green t- shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black slacks.  
  
"Bobby," Remy said as the younger man approached. "Trés manifique Good job, firecracker." Jubilee smiled at the compliment.  
  
"I feel stupid," Bobby said.  
  
"Don't worry, mate," Pete said. "It's not how you feel it's how you it's how you look." He grinned. "Of course, the bad news is you look stupid. Ow!" Pete rubbed his stomach where Kitty's elbow had hit. "Damn it, Kitty."  
  
"You deserved it," Kitty said.  
  
"This goes against me better judgment," Pete said. He handed a spar set of keys to Kitty. "Ya know where yer goin' right?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. Pete pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Be careful, luv."  
  
"You too," Kitty said.  
  
"We'll be dere around eight," Remy told Kitty and Jubilee. "You two should be in place by den."  
  
"We'll go ahead and head over now," Kitty gave Remy a quick hug. "Just get her out."  
  
"Remy will. Bobby, y'r ride'll be here in ten minutes. Bon chance, mes amis." Betsy and the guys, minus Bobby piled into Logan's car and the girls got into Pete's thunderbird.  
  
"So," Jubilee said as Kitty drove through the heart of New Orleans. "How was the trip?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "It was okay."  
  
"I knew it!" Jubilee exclaimed. "You had sex."  
  
"Is there a sign on my forehead?"  
  
"It was in your smile. Tell me about it."  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No." Kitty pulled off the road. "C'mon, we walk from here." The two trekked almost thirty minutes until they reached a fence. "Take my hand. I'll phase us through." They walked to a tree overlooking the mansion. The two girls climbed as high as they could and Kitty got out their walkie- talkie.  
  
"We're in place," she informed the others.  
  
"Bobby's already moving," Betsy informed the two girls. "And we're on our way."  
  
"How do we know she's here?" Jubilee asked as Kitty turned the walkie- talkie off.  
  
"We're relying on hope," Kitty said. "The professor just saw that she was in New Orleans." Kitty paused staring at the mansion. "If one thing goes wrong..."  
  
"I know," Jubilee said. "How was it?"  
  
"Jubes," Kitty growled.  
  
"I don't want details, but it's a simple question."  
  
"Fantastic. One of the best nights of my life. Happy?"  
  
"No," Jubilee said. "But thank you." They sat in silence for almost twenty minutes.  
  
"There they are," Kitty said.  
  
"Please let this work," Jubilee prayed. The other four got in with no problem. Kitty watched their progress through binoculars as Jubilee kept an eye out. Kitty finally couldn't see them anymore. The girls waited for some sign for almost an hour before they heard some gunshots, a few explosions, and a yell.  
  
Kitty brought the pistol up, too the safety off, and put the silencer on. The four came running out, Logan was holding an unconscious Rogue. She took each of the people following her friends down before grabbing Jubilee's hand and jumping out of the tree phasing so they landed safely. She kept a hold of Jubilee's hand as the two of them ran back to Pete's car turning back every once in a while to make sure they safe.  
  
"We're okay," Betsy told them.  
  
"So are we," Kitty said. "We'll see you guys at the mansion." The girls took off and drove back to the thieves' headquarters. Jubilee jumped out, running to the house, and straight into Bobby's arms.  
  
"Next time," Bobby said, "one of you get to do this."  
  
"I don't think we'd pass as Remy," Kitty said. They had dressed Bobby in some of Remy's clothing and dyed his hair. Logan's car pulled up and everyone piled out. Remy was carrying Rogue protectively in his arms. Even though she was awake, and not very happy.  
  
"Put meh down, you Neanderthal!" Rogue exclaimed struggling despite his tight grip. "Ah'm still mad at ya!"  
  
"Remy concocts a brilliant plan and risks life and limb ta save his chére and she still won't forgive him," Remy pouted.  
  
"Swamp rat, Ah swear, if mah feet aren't on that ground in ten seconds-" she was cut off by Remy's lips. She closed her eyes losing herself in the touch of his lips. The kiss went on for a while until Rogue finally pulled away.  
  
"Y' didn' absorb Remy," the Cajun said with a wide, boyish grin. She wouldn't admit it but when Remy smiled like that she could feel her heart start pounding in her chest.  
  
Rogue almost smiled. "Only because Ah don't want yer perverted thoughts in mah head."  
  
"Whatever y' want ta believe," he said still smiling.  
  
Pete walked over to Kitty and hugged her tightly. "You did fantastic, grasshopper."  
  
"I hope I didn't hurt anyone," Kitty said.  
  
"Kit, luv, you shot them, they're gonna be hurt." She frowned. "But I'm sure it won't be serious. Yer good, luv, I'm sure they're okay."  
  
"Where are we?" Rogue asked. "And what happened?"  
  
"We're at Remy's house," Remy told her reluctantly setting her on her feet.  
  
"Remy actually did come up with a good plan," Kitty said. "I was stationed outside to cover them. Bobby dressed up like Remy and went here so they wouldn't catch on. The guys and Betsy went inside to rescue you."  
  
"We were caught," Betsy said. "But two former agents, a trained thief, and a ninja make a pretty good team."  
  
"You were an agent?" Rogue asked.  
  
"SHIELD," Logan said.  
  
"Why are y' lurkin' on de front porch?" an elderly African American woman asked. "Get in here, boy." Remy's face spit into a wide grin and he walked in hugging the woman.  
  
"Dis be T'ante Mattie," Remy said. "And mon pére, Jean-Luc." Remy embraced his father. "Dis is Kitty Pryde, Pete Wisdom, Logan, Betsy Braddock, Jubilee Lee, and Bobby Drake."  
  
"Bonjour," Jean-Luc smiled. "Welcome ta my home." The others walked in. 


	36. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

* * *

_You come on like a drug  
I just can't get enough   
I'm like an addict coming at you   
For a little more   
And there's so much at stake   
I can't afford to waste   
I never needed anybody like this before   
_-Garbage

* * *

Remy smacked himself on the forehead. "Ah can't believe Remy almost forgot de most important person. Dis be Rogue- ma chére, de light of Remy's life, de most belle femme-"  
  
"Save it, swamp rat," Rogue said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Je suis desolé," Remy purred bending over so he could kiss Rogue's hand gallantly.  
  
"Enchanté, Rogue," Jean-Luc said shaking her hand. "Pleased ta meet de femme who could tame dis boy."  
  
"'Tame'?" Remy asked his eyes widening. "Non, no one tames Remy." The others merely laughed.  
  
"I have a big dinner waitin'," Mattie announced. "Follow meh." The group followed her into the dining room and sat down. She served the meal and the group began to eat.  
  
Kitty watched as Pete ate all the food sat before him voraciously. "How do you do it?" she asked finally.  
  
"Wot?" Pete asked.  
  
"Eat all of that? If I ate half of what you do I'd explode."  
  
"I ave t' keep me energy up, luv," Pete said with a lewd grin. "Ow! Damn... I'll have you know that I'm gonna have bruises all over my legs."  
  
"You deserve it," Kitty said and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Pete leaned in close to whisper something in her ear. "You should really conserve yer energy there, luv, I can think of some more interestin' things for that tongue of yours t' be doin'." The others watched in amusement as, at first her cheeks got really red, then she started to hit her boyfriend, over and over again.  
  
"You pig!" she exclaimed when he finally managed to grab her arms and hold them.  
  
Pete kissed each hand tenderly. "You have beautiful hands." She relaxed pulling her hands away and giving him a small smile.  
  
"Dey always like dis?" Jean-Luc asked.  
  
"Oui," Remy nodded. "Dey have been... pretty much since dey met." Remy glanced over at Rogue who was staring down at her meal. "Chére, is dere something wrong?"  
  
"No," Rogue said softly. "Ah just need some sleep."  
  
"I'll show ya ta a room," Mattie offered.  
  
"Thank ya," Rogue said and stood up to follow the woman away from the table and up the stairs.  
  
Kitty stared at Remy for a few seconds before narrowing her eyes at him. "Follow her, you idiot."  
  
Remy blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"Follow her. Listen, I know Rogue. She's going to try to convince herself that the kiss meant nothing and that you haven't change wa, wa, wa, wa, wa, waa..." The others merely looked at Kitty as though she had lost her mind. "Didn't any of you guys ever watch Peanuts?" Silence. "I'm surrounded by uncultured oafs." She turned back to Remy. "Well?"  
  
"She obvious wants to be left alone."  
  
"Don't make me drag you, Cajun."  
  
Remy snorted and raised an eyebrow smirking. "Petite chat, Remy would love ta see y' try."  
  
Kitty stood. "Okay." She grabbed Remy and, using her mutant power, pulled him through the chair. She then picked him up in a fireman's hold and, struggling slightly, she carried him up the stairs and deposited him in front of the door that Mattie was exiting. Mattie gave them a strange look but walked away.  
  
"Okay, petite, Remy's impressed."  
  
Kitty lightly shoved her towards the door. "Now, talk to her before I phase your head into that wall."  
  
"D'accord." Remy took a deep breath before knocking.  
  
"Go away!" Rogue called. Kitty literally pushed Remy through the door. Remy walked over and sat down on her bed.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"No, we don't."  
  
"Rogue, je t'aime. You know dat."  
  
"Do you actually love meh?"  
  
"Mais oui!"  
  
"Whah?"  
  
"Dat's a loaded question ma petite. Y'r beautiful. Y' have dese belle eyes, great legs, and a nice ass-"  
  
"Remy!"  
  
He grinned. "You asked." He sobered and laid a hand over hers gently. "You care so deeply about people, despite y'r intentions of never letting anyone get close. Y'r a challenge, Remy can't resist a challenge. But for de first time, chére, Remy knows dat when Remy does make love avec toi, he's not goin' ta want to let got." He reached out brushing a few strands of hair away from her face tenderly. "Remy never wants ta let y' go." He saw tears shining in her eyes. She sat up and embraced him, burying her head against his chest.  
  
"Ah love ya Rem." He reached down tilting her head up so her lips could meet his for a slow gentle kiss. "Remind meh ta thank Kitty." Remy looked at her confused. "Ah could hear her voice. Ah knew she brought you up here."  
  
"Oui," Remy admitted reluctantly. "Remy was afraid y' wouldn't want ta talk to him."  
  
"Ah didn't," Rogue said. "But Ah'm glad ya came."  
  
Downstairs  
  
Kitty walked back down the stairs and sat down continuing to eat her salad as though nothing had happened. "What?" she asked when she noticed that everyone was staring at her.  
  
"I love you," Pete said in awe. She giggled.  
  
"I must say, dat was impressive, enfant," Jean-Luc said.  
  
"It was nothing," Kitty said blushing. The remainder of the dinner finished peacefully.  
  
"I'll show everyone to their rooms," T'ante Mattie offered after she and Jean-Luc. The others grabbed their bags and followed her up the stairs as she showed each couple to a room.  
  
"We aren't together," Logan protested as they reached the last room, which was going to be theirs.  
  
"You are now," Mattie said with a shrug of apology. "Dis be de last empty room."  
  
"It's fine," Betsy said. "Thank you."  
  
"It is not-" Logan started.  
  
/_**Shut it**_,/ Betsy said telepathically. /**_She's just trying to be helpful_**./  
  
/**_I don't deal well with helpful_**./  
  
Betsy rolled her eyes. /**_Don't I know it. You need to loosen up, luv_**./  
  
Logan grinned looking her over. /**_You goin' to help me, darlin'_**?/ To his surprise she actually blushed at his comment.  
  
/_**Would you like me to**_?/  
  
He growled softly in her mind. /_**Don't play with me, Bets**_./  
  
She smiled, taking the initiative to look him over. /_**But I think I'd like playing with you**_./ He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well..." Mattie said slowly. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight," the two said at the same time, not taking their eyes off of each other. The other woman walked away.  
  
Logan cocked an eyebrow at the telepath, swinging the door open. "After you, darlin'," Logan said a definite purr in his voice. She met his eyes before sashaying her way past him.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee  
  
"So," Jubilee said after the two had gotten ready for bed. "Are we... um... going to share?"  
  
"If you want," Bobby said equally nervous. Both climbed into the bed. They laid there silently and very awkwardly until Jubilee moved over to kiss him. Their kiss went on and on until Bobby gently tugged on her tank- top. Jubilee pulled away with wide eyes. "Stop?" "Please don't." He grinned. "I love you, Jubes." "I-I love you too, Bobby." They kissed again and Bobby gently lowered onto the bed.  
  
Pete and Kitty  
  
"Kill me," Kitty said.  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"Why did we get stuck between them?" Kitty asked sighing. "They are _**way **_too noisy."  
  
Pete grinned. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Wolverine and Betsy," Kitty said making a face.  
  
Pete's grin merely widened as he moved over her. "Let's give them some competition."  
  
"Do you _**ever **_think about anything else?"  
  
"No," Pete cocked his head to one side. "Why? Should I?"  
  
Rogue and Remy  
  
"Oh mah God," Rogue said listening to the three couples.  
  
Remy sighed. "Dat be trés depressin'."  
  
"All of them..."  
  
"Oui," Remy sighed. "It be a very sad day when everyone's gettin' laid but Remy." She glared at him and he made his eyes wide with innocence. "Quoi?"  
  
"You are such a pig sometimes."  
  
"Merci," he smiled. She snuggled closer.  
  
"Ah wish they'd stop that," Rogue sighed.  
  
"Moi aussi," Remy said. Rogue looked up at him in surprise. "It's no fun unless y' get to play too."  
  
She had to laugh. "Pervert."  
  
"Remy repeats: Merci."

* * *

Author's Note- Okay guys, I'm going to do something new here. If there's something you'd really like to see in this story tell me and I'll try to work it in. Yep, reviewer request. 


	37. Preparing for Prom

Preparing for Prom

* * *

_Every time I look at you the world just melts away   
All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections   
You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am   
And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land  
  
You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together   
You're the one true thing I know I can believe in   
You're all the things that I desire you save me you complete me   
You're the one true thing I know I can believe   
_-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

"Ready?" Rogue asked as the other couples exited the kitchen. Yawning the others nodded or responded. "Remy and Ah are ridin' with you, right, Logan?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Yeah," Logan said. "I ain't taking those kids again."  
  
"We don't want to go with you," Jubilee said. "You're mean."  
  
"Whatever," Logan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"That mean we have t' take them?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yes," Logan said smirking. Rogue, Remy, and Logan got into Logan's rental, Betsy was taking the car she had rented until the group got onto the bus. Pete opened the door to the thunderbird so Kitty could get in.  
  
"Let's go, kiddies," he said getting in himself.  
  
Late the next evening  
  
When they finally got home the others met them excitedly. Apparently, they had missed quite a lot while they were gone. A group of friendly aliens had landed and stayed for two days. They were called the Shi'ar. The professor had left with them for a little while leaving Scott in charge of the team. As I'm sure you can imagine, Logan wasn't too happy about that.  
  
"What in the hell was the professor thinking?" Logan demanded as the eight of them sat after dinner drinking some coffee/soda. "Leaving that pansy ass of all people in charge."  
  
"Logan," Remy said. "Y' shouldn't say such t'ings. What if Monsieur Summers were ta hear y'?"  
  
"Let him," Logan growled.  
  
"Why do you two hate each other so much?" Betsy asked cocking her head to one side curiously.  
  
"It was because of Jean," Logan admitted. "But now... I dunno, something about Scooter just rubs me the wrong way."  
  
"Okay, changing the subject," Jubilee said excitedly. "Guess what Amara told me."  
  
"What?" Rogue asked figuring that it was just some trivial gossip.  
  
"They decided the prom is going to be next week," Jubilee announced happily. "Bobby's taking me."  
  
"I am?" Bobby asked flatly as he raised his eyebrows. She shot him a dark look. "I mean, of course I am!" The others snickered.  
  
"Chére, would y' give Remy de pleasure of y'r company ta de dance?" Remy asked kissing her hand with the perfect combination of gallantry and sensuality. She blushed a little.  
  
"Ah'd love ta, swamp rat," Rogue smiled.  
  
"I have the strangest feelin' that we'll end up chaperoning," Logan said a little annoyed.  
  
"Let's go together," Betsy offered her eyes lighting up. Logan merely raised one eyebrow. "There's no reason that we can't have a little fun if we have to chaperone anyhow."  
  
"Fine," Logan said dismissively.  
  
"Pete," Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Kitty sighed noticing that Pete hadn't gotten the hint. "Will, um, you go with me?"  
  
Pete had gotten the hint, he had just been hoping that playing dumb would work. "Kit, luv, I don't do dances." The other men winced sensing their comrades imminent death.  
  
"But I really want to go."  
  
"I ain't sayin' you can't," Pete said. "But a school dance? That's not exactly my scene."  
  
"You're throwing our age difference at me," Kitty pouted and those who knew her could tell she was close to tears. "Or is this because this would be in public and you don't want everyone to know?"  
  
"Bloody hell, everyone who matters does know," Pete said. "As for everyone else, I don't give a damn about whether or not they know."  
  
"Then why won't you take me?"  
  
"It's just a dance."  
  
"It's prom," Kitty shot back hotly. "The only dance that actually matters. Every girl dreams about her prom. Getting all dressed up and going with that special guy. It's one night that we can feel special and loved and... beautiful. And, you, Wisdom, you just don't care!" She stood and fled the room.  
  
Pete stared after her. "I just screwed up again."  
  
"Oui," Remy said.  
  
"Wisdom," Logan said. "You know; you're beginning to redefine the word idiot."  
  
"It isn't that I don't care," Pete said earnestly. "I mean; I do love her... but..." he trailed off unsure about how to explain himself.  
  
"Ah remember her asking John," Rogue said. "It took her a week to convince him to go with her."  
  
"John was probably just afraid of their "relationship" being found out," Jubilee said.  
  
Pete sighed and looked at the girls. "I didn't know how important it was to her, and..."  
  
"And you can't dance," Rogue finished for him.  
  
"Yeah," Pete admitted.  
  
"That's sad," Logan said. "Even I can dance."  
  
"Thanks, mate, that really helps," Pete sighed. "I can slow dance, and I know how to do most of that ballroom crap but I can't actually dance."  
  
"Wait a minute, mon ami," Remy said raising one hand. "**_You _**can do ballroom dances?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete said. "Had t' fit in at all them high-class events. Plus, I dated the White Queen."  
  
"Good point," Remy nodded. "Well, mes amis, y' know what we have ta do now."  
  
"No," Pete said firmly.  
  
"We have ta teach Wisdom how to dance."  
  
"No," Pete said a little louder.  
  
"It's really important to Kitty," Rogue pointed out.  
  
Pete sighed. "I don't want her know this."  
  
Jubilee smiled. "She's doesn't have to."  
  
"Oui," Remy agreed.  
  
Bobby grinned. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."  
  
Pete turned to Logan. "I'm suddenly very, very afraid."  
  
Logan snorted. "You really should be."  
  
The next night  
  
After class and doing their homework Rogue, Jubilee, Amara, and a protesting Kitty were walking to Betsy's car where the telepath waited. "I don't want to go," Kitty said.  
  
"You're goin'," Rogue said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You're going," Rogue repeated calmly. "Kit, even of Pete won't take ya do you really want ta miss out on this?"  
  
"I guess not," Kitty sighed. Betsy drove them to a dress shop and the group got out and started to look around. Amara chose a dark red dress, since it reminded her of her mutation. Jubilee chose a canary yellow dress that came down to her feet with a small slit on the side. Betsy's dress was a deep violet, which matched her hair almost flawlessly.  
  
Rogue chose a spaghetti strap hunter green dress. Her dress was the shortest, coming to just around her knees. The neck was low cut enough to show some cleavage without being tasteless. Kitty's choice was a deep navy blue that looked black in certain lighting. The sleeves were long and flowed out over her hands, ending in gothic points. Her neck line showed only a modest amount of cleavage. It touched the ground but had two slits up to her knees.  
  
"Why am I bothering?" Kitty asked softly as they checked out. "It won't be the same going without him."  
  
Rogue sighed. "Kit, you know he loves you."  
  
"I know, we're talking again, but, you know, it kind of feels like he's hiding something."  
  
"Don't worry so much," Rogue said rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Ah swear, yer gettin' paranoid."  
  
Kitty smiled. "You're right. I'm just being stupid. Let's go get something to eat." The girls went to a small café.  
  
"So Ah'm the only virgin," Rogue said as the others told her what had happened while she was gone and afterwards.  
  
"So it would seem," Betsy said.  
  
"I gotta say, chica, I'm curious. Why did you wait so long when you have a stud-muffin like Remy?"  
  
"At first Ah wasn't sure he really loved meh. Now... Ah don't know. The right moment never came."  
  
"Well, prom is as 'right' as you can get," Kitty said trying her best to stay cheerful.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said thoughtfully.  
  
"I have another question," Jubilee said with a grin. "We've all wondered this at one point or another, I'm just the only one with the guts to ask. How is Wolverine in bed?"  
  
"Jubilee!" Betsy exclaimed before grinning at them. "I'll just say this. He lives up to his name." They collapsed in giggles. "So, what about Mr. Drake?"  
  
"He lives up to his name too," Jubilee said. "When he gets... excited... his skin gets a little cold. Amara, what about Sam?"  
  
Amara blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Anything like his mutant power?"  
  
She blushed even more before she actually answered. "He... um... moves very fast. But he's very careful to... not go too hard." The girls laughed some more, more at Amara's expression than anything.  
  
"And Pete?" Betsy asked.  
  
"He's warm," Kitty said. "Every part of him is warm, no matter what the temperature is outside." To Rogue's embarassment, this led Jubilee to speculate about what Remy would be like.


	38. Prom Begins

Author's Note- I'm still taking requests. Anything that you guys would like to see let me know and I'll try to work it in.

ishandahalf- my crack addicted bunny has ODed... sigh... sorry for the wait.

DemonicGambit- It was just begging to be done.

DaydreamingImmortal- At first I had no clue as to who you were. I like the new name.

KittyPryde2- I'm lucky, my computer's in my room so no one hears me if I start laughing.

mela- here ya go!

Callian- before the year 2026 would be rather nice. But I know it'll be worth the wait.

* * *

Prom Begins

* * *

_But if I could see inside you  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
Without it we would starve  
  
In a world that don't know Romeo and Juliet  
Boy meets girl and promises we can't forget  
We are cast from Eden's gate with no regrets  
Into the fire we cry  
  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
I'd do anything  
I'd lie for you  
You know it's true  
Baby I'd die for you  
I'd die for you  
I'd cry for you  
If it came right down to me and you  
You know it's true,  
Baby, I'd die for you _  
-Bon Jovi  
  
Kitty stared into the mirror and sighed. "Well," she said forcing herself to at least sound happy. "It's as good as it's going to get." She ran a hand over her dress and slipped into the dressy sandals she had picked out. Her hair was swept up into a messy bun with a few strands that fell into her face. Kitty's make-up was simple: a little mascara, a light blue eye shadow, some blush, and a clear, sparkly, strawberry flavored lip-gloss.  
  
"Come on, sugah," Rogue said grabbing Kitty's arm. Rogue's hair was down, curled slightly and she wore the same amount of make-up. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Remy strutted in looking gorgeous in his tuxedo. Kitty smiled. He was the only man that she knew who could pull that off without looking gay.  
  
"Mon dieu," Remy breathed as he saw Rogue. He covered his reaction with a cocky smirk as he regarded the two. "Dis must be heaven. Earth doesn't house such beautiful femmes."  
  
Rogue laughed a little. "You just shut up, swamp rat. Where do you get your lines?"  
  
"Lines?" Remy asked as he turned to Kitty. "What's a line?"  
  
"Idiot," Rogue smiled fondly. She pinned Remy's buttoneer on. "Damn, Ah missed."  
  
"Y'r lucky dat Remy don' take dis personally," Remy said sliding her corsage onto her wrist.  
  
"Ah'll see ya downstairs," Rogue said as Remy drug her towards the door. Kitty took a deep breath before following the others, walking downstairs to where the others were. Kitty found a table and sat down watching the other couples sadly.  
  
Rogue and Remy  
  
"Where is he?" Rogue asked as she and Remy walked onto the dance floor. Remy rolled his eyes at the mention of his friend.  
  
"We've established dat Wisdom be an idiot, right?" Remy asked as Rogue moved into his arms.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He forgot ta rent a tux."  
  
"Ah honestly didn't think he would," Rogue said. "Ah sorta expected him to show up in one of his ugly suits."  
  
Remy snorted. "Moi aussi. But Wisdom said and Remy quotes: "if I ave t' do this I'm gonna do it right"."  
  
Rogue laughed lightly. "Beneath that rude insensitive exterior Pete's just a softy."  
  
"Don' tell him dat," Remy cautioned.  
  
"You're the same way."  
  
"Wait a minute, chére, Remy's trés polite and very sensitive, specially ta de femmes."  
  
Rogue smiled. "No, for you it's underneath that playboy, cocky exterior you're a decent guy."  
  
"Merci... Ah guess..."  
  
Jubilee and Bobby  
  
Somehow, even with Logan's nose someone had managed to spike the punch and Jubilee had had five glasses before he had caught it. Now Bobby was left with a drunk firecracker. "I love you," Jubilee sighed happily as they swayed together.  
  
Bobby frowned thoughtfully at her. "Jubes, if you're going to get sick please tell me, the tux is a rental."  
  
"I don't feel sick, silly. I feel fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes," Jubilee giggled. "Ya know, you're cute in a tux."  
  
He smiled. "And you look very pretty in that dress."  
  
"I feel pretty," Jubilee said. Then, to Bobby's intense embarrassment, she began singing. "'I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay, and I pity any girl who isn't me-" She was cut off by Bobby's lips as he resorted to the last resort to keep her quiet. Bobby pulled away and she blinked before smiling happily at him. "I love you," she sighed.  
  
Bobby dropped his head onto Jubilee's shoulder in exasperation and began to plan Ray's death. "I love you too."  
  
Kitty  
  
Kitty was ready was ready to just leave when Piotr approached. "Katya," he smiled. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, Peter," Kitty said.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd care to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty said with a lithe shrug. One dance at her prom and then she would leave.  
  
Logan and Betsy  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, she's drunk," Logan growled seeing Jubilee almost topple over, only saved by Bobby's reaction.  
  
"She very well might be," Betsy shrugged. "But you are not going to ruin this night for her."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you fancy thinking that you're Britney Spears, Logan?" Betsy inquired with a mischievous grin. "I for one would love to hear you singing "Hit Me Baby, One More Time"."  
  
Logan growled. "Go ahead, Bets. Trust me, darlin, you don't want me mad at you."  
  
She smiled seductively. "What will you do, luv?"  
  
He leered down at her. "Spank you, of course."  
  
She laughed. "Ooh, kinky."  
  
Pete  
  
Pete took a deep breath walking in. He had called in one of his favors to get this damn thing. He hoped that she'd be happy with it. His eyes immediately sought out Kitty and he could feel jealousy begin to burn within him. He recognized the guy she was dancing with as Piotr Rasputen.  
  
He had seen the Russian watching Kitty several times. He would have gotten angry if not for the sad expression on her face. He took a deep breath and walked over to the "DJ" of the evening, Kurt. Soon "When I See You Smile" started playing and he approached.  
  
Kitty  
  
"Can I cut in?" the voice was soft and husky, spoken in a deep British accent. Kitty's eyes widened. It was the voice that she had been missing and waiting for all night.  
  
"Pete?" she asked.  
  
"Ello, luv," he smiled. She still looked surprised. "Wot? Ya didn't think I'd miss yer prom, did ya?" Piotr looked between them and sighed.  
  
"Thank you for the dance, Katya." Piotr walked away and Pete looked at Kitty closely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, do ya want t' dance?" She smiled brightly letting Pete remember why he was doing this. She hugged him.  
  
"I love you, you stupid git."  
  
Pete raised an eyebrow. "Um, thanks, I guess. Love you too."

* * *

_ "Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do  
What the touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing I ever knew  
And when the rain is fallin'  
I don't feel it 'coz you're here with me  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I ever need  
It's all that I ever need  
Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do  
What the touch of your hand can do  
It's like nothing I ever knew  
And when the rain is fallin'  
I don't feel it 'coz you're here with me  
And one look at you baby  
Is all I ever need  
It's all that I ever need"_

* * *

Kitty sighed against his chest and closed her eyes as the two swayed together. "You weren't this good the last time we danced," Kitty accused raising her eyebrows.  
  
Pete looked down. "I... had some help." Kitty smiled running her hand over the lapel of his jacket.  
  
"You look amazing like this," Kitty said. She beamed up at him. "You even shaved."  
  
He smiled. "And you, luv, look completely amazin'." She blushed as he brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

Author's Note- send in your requests. This story is running low on ideas, next chappie much Kete and Romy goodness. R&R please!


	39. More Prom

Author's Note- Sorry that this chapter's so short, but it's an update, and I'm sure you can all guess what's going to happen next (nudge, nudge, wink, wink).

SickmindedSucker- It's by far the longest story I have ever written. Hmm... the beach, good idea, since this story has no end in sight I'll probably use it when the seasons turn (it's only winter).

Acacia Jules- Big and strong and shiny... that's a good discription. I don't know what's with all the Pete's for that matter, why did Marvel put Kitty with two different Pete's?

DazzlinShorty- I'm glad you're enjoying, keep up the reviews ;)

DemonicGambit- sarcasm is always a good thing... except when it's not.

GambitsRogue- heh... but you have to admit it IS a Pete thing to do.

DaydreamingImmortal- That's okay, I think I'm good for a while.

ishandahalf- That's good, now the bunny can go through detox.

mela-Well... again, not soon but here ya go!

Kitty Pryde2- at least it doesn't sound like I'm running low. That's good. Choosing Sides is NOT lame.

JamaykanQueen89- Wait until the next chappie, there'll be plenty Romyness then.

* * *

More Prom

* * *

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms _

_I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven   
_-Bryan Adams

* * *

Remy held Rogue tightly in his arms as they swayed together. "Dis be heaven, neh?" he murmured. "Dancin' wit' de most belle fille in de room, an' just seein' ya like dis." He leaned down brushing his lips against her cheek.  
  
"You don't look so bad yerself, swamp rat."  
  
"Merci, mah river rat."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
He smirked. "Turn about's fair play, ma chérie. Haven't y' ever heard dat?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled. "Y' know, chére, dat gives Remy some ideas."  
  
"Pig."  
  
"An' proud of it."  
  
Logan and Betsy  
  
"I think the kids'll be fine, darlin'," Logan said, a trifle unsteadily, due to the way Betsy was grinding against him.  
  
"And?" Betsy asked coyly.  
  
"Why don't we take this party upstairs," Logan murmured against her neck before nipping it gently.  
  
"I like it just fine right here," Betsy smiled. She kissed Logan gently then walked away. Logan raised an eyebrow surprised. He had to give that woman one thing, she was never predictable.  
  
Jubilee and Bobby  
  
"I feel dizzy," Jubilee murmured. Bobby immediately directed her towards a chair.  
  
"Do you feel sick?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Bobby, hon, stop worrying," Jubilee smiled. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." She ran a hand gently through his hair. "You're such a sweet guy."  
  
"And you, my dear, are completely smashed."  
  
"The punch," she said having completely missed Ray getting thrown out of the party. He nodded. Unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted tonight to be nice... and perfect but I totally ruined it," she sniffled pathetically.  
  
"Jubes, tonight was great. You look completely amazing, and I had fun. Besides, it wasn't your fault. I'm going to kill Ray, though."  
  
She smiled a little. "You'd kill Ray for me?"  
  
He nodded somberly. "Of course I would. Consider him dead."  
  
She hugged him. "Thanks, Bobby." She paused. "Okay, now I'm feeling sick." Bobby helped her to the bathroom while planning all the different ways he could kill Ray. His favorite included honey, a hive of bees, and anthill, and some rope.  
  
Kitty and Pete  
  
"Let's get out of here," Kitty said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Pete asked blinking.  
  
"C'mon, let's go."  
  
"You wanted to go so bad, and now ya want t' leave?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You bought this... amazin' dress, I rented this penguin suit."  
  
"You make a cute penguin."  
  
"And you want to go, after only an hour and thirty minutes?"  
  
She smiled up at him. "What? Would you rather stay than go back to your cabin?"  
  
"I'm just checkin'. Okay, luv," he smiled back. "Let's go."  
  
Back to Remy and Rogue  
  
"Everyone's leavin'," Rogue noticed.  
  
"Oui," Remy noticed. "Want ta go up ta Remy's room?"  
  
She gazed up into his eyes thoughtfully. "Sure."  
  
"No pressure, though."  
  
"Ah know, Rem, and trust meh, Ah don't feel pressured," she assured him gently smiling.  
  
"Anytime y' want ta leave-"  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Oui, chére?"  
  
"Shut up." He merely grinned and pulled her close for a long, deep kiss. 


	40. Belladonna Who?

Author's Note- Pure unadulterated Romy lemony goodness here. If you don't want to read that I highly suggest you skip this chappie, the next chapter won't be like that. This chappie is dedicated to my three favorite Romy writers Callian, Caliente, and Star-of-Chaos. Thanks to everyone else and hopefully my next chapter will be up sooner

* * *

Belladonna Who?

* * *

_The moonlight plays upon your skin _

_A kiss that lingers takes me in I fall asleep inside of you _

_There are no words _

_There's only truth Breathe in Breathe out _

_There is no sound _

_We move together up and down _

_We levitate our bodies soar _

_Our feet don't even touch the floor _

_And nobody knows you like I do _

_The world doesn't understand _

_But I grow stronger in your hands_  
  
-Darren Hayes

* * *

"So... here we are," Rogue said nervously as the two stood outside of Remy's bedroom.

"Oui," Remy said with a smile. "Dat we are." She gently chewed on her lip. Remy leaned down brushing his lips against hers. "Chére, y' need ta relax, trust Remy." He kissed her again.

She relaxed a little until he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. He gently sat her back on her feet as he shut the door. He took off the jacket and threw it on the floor. As she watched he removed his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. She bit her lip as he let the shirt drop off of him. He had a beautiful chest; it was the only phrase she could think of for him.

He saw her lick her lips and grinned inwardly. He undid his belt and slid his pants off. Rogue's eyes widened. He was wearing a pair of boxer-briefs, which let her know exactly how much he wanted her. "Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Could you get my zipper?" Remy grinned crossing over to her and slowly sliding the zipper down slowly. The dress started to fall off of her but Rogue caught it against herself. Remy sighed, disappointed. She turned around facing him then let the dress go so it puddle around her feet. Remy's eyes widened briefly.

"Beautiful," he murmured. She smiled shyly. He pulled her into his arms simply holding her for several minutes. Rogue closed her eyes laying her head on his chest. She didn't think she would ever get to experience this, just the contact with so little between them.

His grip shifted slightly turning their embrace from chaste to anything but. Rogue raised her head and their lips met. He pulled away once she had completely relaxed. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his bed gently laying her down. He looked into her eyes seriously. "Chére, if y' want ta stop now's a very good time ta tell meh."

"Ah love ya, Rem," Rogue whispered. "And Ah have never wanted anything more than Ah want you right now."

"Y' really now how ta make a homme feel good," he smirked. He could feel her tension returning as he joined her on the bed. He kissed her, feeling her relaxing in his arms slowly leaning into him. Remy reached around her finding the clasp to her strapless bra and expertly undoing it. His eyes darkened with sheer lust as he stared at her breasts, now exposed for the first time to him. He tore off his boxers.

His lips began to blaze a hot trail from hers down her neck finally stopping at her breasts. Rogue gave a soft moan arching herself instinctively towards him. Remy's mouth closed over one hard aching nipple causing Rogue to cry out softly. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Remy grinned to himself as he switched sides.

His mouth then left her breasts beginning a new trail down to her belly button as he drug her panties off. One of his long fingers slid inside her, finding her already aroused. He glanced up into her eyes as her cupped her buttocks in his hands and leaned down between her spread thighs. Rogue's eyes widened a little as she realized what he was doing. She threw her head back with a soft groan as he slid his tongue deep within her.

"Remy," she whispered breathlessly. He looked up at her his red-on-black eyes smoldering with heat. She shivered at that look and leaned further into him as his tongue and mouth manipulated her body until she felt as though she were about to spontaneously combust. She suddenly cried out, quite loud as she found her first release. Remy smiled moving back up and gently kissing her lips.

"Je t'aime," he murmured. She smiled up at him.

"Je t'aime aussi," she whispered back as he positioned himself between her thighs. He slid into her slowly. His mouth covered hers in an almost harsh kiss as he broke through her virginity. She made a soft sound, lost against his lips. He broke the kiss and gently nuzzled her neck. "Je suis desolé."

"It's okay," she whispered. He began moving, slowly at first, trying to hold back, for her.

"Tu te sent si bon," he groaned against her neck. He closed his eyes, just loving the feel of the heat and tightness that was his lover. He breathed in deep as he moved against her, she still smelled like jasmine, and he now understood why that smell was considered an aphrodisiac. He felt her move against him and coaxed her to wrap her legs around his. His hands on her hips helped her find his rhythm.

He looked into her eyes as he rode her slowly. He knew he was close to the edge so he reached between them to manipulate her body so she joined him in release. They collapsed together, panting and satiated. They laid together quietly for a few moments. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered. He rolled off of her.

"Um, chére?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah didn't use a condom."

She smiled kissing his shoulder. "Ah know, Ah'm on the pill, swamp rat, no need ta worry." He sighed with relief. He figured that he may want children with this woman someday, in the future, far in the future, but for now kids weren't in his basic plan. "Rem?"

"Oui?"

"Was Ah okay...? Ah mean, Ah've never done anything like this."

"Chére, y' were perfect and we have years and years ta teach each other anyt'ing else."

"So... you weren't disappointed?"

"Rogue, unless Ah suddenly discovered y' were a man or Mystique in disguise dere's no way y' could disappoint me."

"But-"

"Marie, Ah love y'. Dat's de difference."

"What about Belladonna?"

Remy blinked. "Belladonna who?"

"Rem."

"Quoi? Ah'm doin' mah best ta forget dat bitch. Let's not talk about her, d'accord?"

"Yeah. Honestly Ah don't want ta think about that slut right now either."

"Besides, y' were ten times better."

"Flatterer."

"Remy tries. Now get some sleep, petite chére. Je t'aime."

"Ah love you." She snuggled against his bare chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	41. Interlude the Morning After

Author's Note- This is supershort, I know, but the next ipdate might be a little while, I'm working on two new stories right now.

Callian- I can't believe it's finished (tear), I know how computers can be, mine has a tendancy to freeze up everytime I restart it.

Chronicles Bailey- "We love to see you smile," sorry, couldn't resist. Thanks!

RemyLeVampiress- Not many people remember Pete, he was only in Excaliber, and some of the X-Force comics. Yep, it's Kete, I recomend ValleyGurl101's story, or HeroesforGhosts', assuming that her's is updated, also the story "Excaliber: the Beginnings of an End" there are some more, and I've written a bunch.

DazzlinShorty- About time, huh?

DemonicGambit- I think we all have that dream.

ishandahalf- At least you didn't have to wait as long for this update. I have no promises about the next one. Except that they may get a small purple pet.

SickmindedSucker- I'm glad you liked it, I was hoping it would come out okay.

* * *

Interlude- the Morning After

* * *

_I got a taste of paradise__  
That's all I really need to make me stay__  
I got a taste of paradise__  
If I had it any sooner you know__  
You know I never would have run away__  
From my home__  
Heaven can wait__  
And all I got is time until the end of time__  
I won't look back_  
-Meatloaf

* * *

Rogue awoke with her head pillowed on Remy's chest. She sighed happily. She could get used to this. She stretched out her legs experimentally and winced. "Sore?" She looked up, started, to see that Remy was already awake.

"A little. Um... mornin'."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Mornin', chére. Ready ta get up?"

"No," she admitted. "Ah kinda like it here."

Remy chuckled. "Den we'll wait. Remy has no desire ta see any of de others anyhow."

At the cabin

Kitty awoke and stretched languidly. "Pete?"

"Yeah?" Pete asked turning back from his computer.

"Just wondering where you were."

He smiled. "Right here, luv. Sleep well?"

She grinned at him. "After last night? I slept like a baby." He chuckled standing to join her on the bed.

"Want me t' drive ya home?"

"The others aren't expecting me until noon," Kitty smiled up at him.

"That gives us a good three hours," Pete smiled back as he let his gaze travel over her naked form. "What shall we do with the time?"

Back at the Institute, upstairs

Betsy gently shook Logan's shoulder as he showed signs of a nightmare. He awoke instantly and his eyes immediately sought her out. "You okay, luv?"

"Yeah, just fine." She curled up around his tense form.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember. That's the damn problem. I have all these dreams about my life, good dreams and bad dreams and all I ever remember are little bits and pieces, nothing that makes since and nothing that really clicks. I hate it... I can't remember anything important... hell, I can't even tell you how old I am."

Betsy stood and got dressed in the clothing she kept in his room. She threw a pair of sweatpants at him. "Come on, luv, you need coffee."

Logan allowed himself a grin sliding the pants on. "I knew there was a reason I kept ya around. You know me so well."

"It should be a crime to put clothes on your body," Betsy said sighing with mock-sadness.

Logan grinned. "Thanks, darlin'."

Downstairs.

"Get back here, Ray!" Bobby yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Ray called back. "I didn't think she'd drink that much!"

"Ray, you're a dead man, just stop running and face it!" Bobby yelled at his friend.

"Bobby!" Jubilee called holding her head. Bobby stopped chasing Ray and walked over to his girlfriend.

"What is it?"

"Could you please be a little quieter? My head's killing me." Bobby gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, Jubes." He took off after Ray again, this time being careful to not disturb Jubilee.

"What's going on?" Logan asked grabbing Ray and Bobby pulling both of them to a stop.

"I'm going to kill Ray for getting my girl so drunk last night and making her upset," Bobby explained, quite calmly.

"Ah," Logan said slowly. "Okay, carry on."

"Thanks," Bobby nodded before taking off after Ray again.


	42. A New Addition

Author's Note-

IvyZoe- Hmm... Carol, that might be interesting. And I really like the idea with the suits. Wierd, nah, professors get kidnapped by aliens all the time (or maybe that's old fat chicks named Bertha who live in trailers... whichever). Hey, and if you're an X-Man those type of things are normal.

Demonic Gambit- Yes, yes it does.

Mysteegirl- Me too, I've read some rogan that's really good, but I'm always more into Romy.

sickmindedsucker- It made perfect sense, don't worry. That's all thanks to luba's works. That's the way she always wrote Kitty/Pete.

KittyPryde2- I remember how that was. I spent all summer reading these books assigned for honors english only to discover that no one else in the class had bothered to actually finish them.

ishandahalf- I'm glad you forgive me:)

Callian- My dad had this little plaque set up beside our computer: "to err is human, to really foul things up requires a computer." It's so true. I know that if you DID do a sequel it would be great, but I also see that the ending was perfect as is.

waytoevil- Thanks!

DazzlinShorty- Well... I have been a bit busy, but I try not to let anything interfere with my writing.

* * *

A New Addition

* * *

_I was so hypnotized by the smile in your eyes today__  
Flying free as a bird caught in every word you say__  
I won't ever want to see you__  
This is big time__  
This is larger than life__  
See the sparks fly when you're standing by my side__  
Every step, every move, everything I do__  
Life is beautiful because of you  
_-Meatloaf

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Pete said slowly, staring at the object in Kitty's arms. "This group of aliens-"

"The Shi'ar," Kitty supplied helpfully.

"Gave you an egg?"

"Actually they gave it to the professor," Kitty said. "But since he's busy he gave it to me."

"Right. And wot are ya goin' t' do with it? It's pretty big. It'd make a good omelet."

"Pete!"

"Wot?"

"I set up an incubator. I'm going to try to hatch it." Pete merely stared at her. "What?"

"Nothin', luv. I'm just startin' t' wonder if I've hit me head an' this is all some kinda hallucination."

Kitty smiled slowly. "Would that be bad?"

He leered down at her. "Best hallucination ever. Especially the part last night..." He trailed off and gave her a mischievous grin. Kitty blushed a little, but smiled back up at him.

"That was rather nice." He followed her up the stairs as she put the egg in the incubator and set it up.

"So... here we are, all alone in yer room," Pete mused.

Kitty giggled. "Do you ever get enough?"

"I have an idea, luv," Pete said. "Let's stay one weekend at me cabin, just the two of us and we'll find out." He flopped down on her bed and watched her as she got back to her feet. "But I sincerely doubt if I'll ever have enough of you. I love you, grasshopper."

She smiled and laid down next to him kissing him enthusiastically. "I love you too."

A week later

"It's hatching!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue and Jubilee sat up and stared at the clock then at the excited Kitty.

"Kit, it's six o'clock in the morning," Jubilee groaned laying back down. "Go back to bed."

"Guys, the egg, it's hatching!" Her roommates exchanged glances before shrugging and getting to their feet. Kitty was completely ecstatic. "It's actually hatching!"

"Do we know what's in there?" Rogue inquired with a yawn as she knelt beside Kitty.

"No clue," Kitty said. The top of the egg popped off and soon a purple tail appeared.

"The Shi'ar gave us a tail," Jubilee said, still half asleep. Kitty rolled her eyes. The creature backed out of the egg.

"Aren't you adorable!" Kitty exclaimed. The dragon's yellow eyes sought her out and he made a soft cooing sound. "'I shall call him Lockheed and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Lockheed. Come here, Lockheed.' Ow!" she exclaimed when he nipped her finger lightly. "Okay, no baby talk."

"That's... a dragon," Rogue said slowly.

"He's an adorable purple dragon," Kitty corrected. Lockheed let her wash him then dry him. "C'mon, let's get you some food."

"Yah!" Lockheed cooed.

"He just agreed," Rogue said surprised. Kitty picked up Lockheed who crawled onto her shoulder and perched there with his head held high. Rogue and Jubilee again exchanged glances before shrugging, and following Kitty. Logan was already up and drinking a cup of coffee.

"What in the Hell is that?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"This is Lockheed," Kitty smiled.

"He hatched from that egg," Rogue explained.

"Huh."

"What's everyone doin' up?" Remy asked, coming into the kitchen shirtless and disheveled. "Chat, y' have a dragon attached ta y', ya may want ta get dat looked at." He smiled and kissed Rogue. "Mornin', chére. What's with de dragon?"

"I see that all of you are awake to experience this beautiful new day as it commences," Hank smiled. "Did the egg hatch?"

"Yep," Kitty said.

"Fascinating. Would you mind if I ran some tests?"

"He's not a lab rat," Kitty warned.

"Of course," Hank said. "I would just like to take his temperature, test his heart-rate, that sort of thing."

"Okay," Kitty relented. "What do baby dragons eat?"

"Cat food?" Logan asked. Lockheed growled. "Dog food?" Another growl. "Bird seed?" A small jet a flame answered that question.

"Lockheed!" Kitty exclaimed. The dragon cooed apologetically and licked her cheek.

"Judging by his teeth my guess would be that you're recently hatched dragon companion is a carnivore, just feed him meat," Hank said.

"Since we're all up, Ah'll start breakfast," Rogue offered.

"Remy'll help," Remy offered, now more awake due to the miracle that was caffeine.

Five hours later

Pete walked into the mansion. Kitty ran over to him and gave him an enthusiastic kiss. Pete grinned leaning into her and pulling her even closer. "Ow!" he exclaimed when something bit the hand tangled in Kitty's hair. Pete stepped away slowly. "Pryde?"

"Pete, meet Lockheed. Lockheed, this is my boyfriend Pete," Kitty announced. Dragon and man stared at each other. Both seemed unimpressed and mildly annoyed with the meeting.

"Grr..."

"Why couldn't ya have gotten a cat like normal birds?"


	43. A Question

Author's Note- Sorry about the wait.

* * *

A Question

* * *

_You're every dream I had_

_That somehow has come true_

_I can't believe, oh the way I feel, whoa_

_I wanna spend forever making love with you_

_'Till the end of time_

_Sharing this love together_

_All I ever want is here by your side_

_No one else could love me better baby_

_Every time I am here with you baby_

_It's like having heaven right here in my arms now darling_

_And when you touch me I can fly_

_You are my heaven..._

Tommy Page

* * *

Six months later 

"It just came in!" Remy exclaimed.

"What?" Pete asked not looking up from his computer as the Cajun waved the letter happily.

"Remy called in a couple favors and here it be."

"Wot?" Pete repeated, slightly annoyed.

"De last form for de divorce."

"I still sat it'd be cheaper t' just kill her," Pete shrugged.

"Vrai," Remy nodded. "But den y'd have all de Assassins ta deal with."

"I'm terrified. Really." Remy rolled his eyes. "So, you now are a free man, wot are y' goin' t' to now?"

Later that week

"This is annoying," Rogue growled.

"What is?" Jubilee asked looking up from her book.

"Remy's taking me out tonight, but he won't tell me where."

"That's annoying?"

"Yes! He won't tell me what he's doing, how I should dress, or where we're going. I'm annoyed."

Jubilee sighed with exasperation at her friend. "You just hate not knowing things, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Chill, chica, you know he has his reasons."

"Yeah, he likes to drive meh crazy."

Downstairs

"Are ya nervous?" Pete asked.

"Non," Remy said calmly. "Why would Remy be nervous? Just cause he wants tonight to be perfect and de damn suit wasn't on time and de reservations were cancelled and... y'r enjoyin' dis aren't y'?"

Pete smiled, unrepentant. "Hell yeah."

"One day, Wisdom, you'll be in mah shoes."

Pete snorted. "Not likely."

"Really?" Remy asked. "An' how long do y' t'ink de chat will want ta be livin' in sin?"

"We aren't- we- that's not- Screw you, LeBeau!"

"Seem ta be a little stressed, mon ami." He stood and walked towards the stairs. Rogue took a deep as Remy took her hand.

"All dressed up, swamp rat?"

"Remy, had to do somethin' ta match de beauty of mon river rat."

"You think you're so charmin'."

"Non, Remy knows." The couple walked out to Pete's car.

"Rem, that's-"

"Our ride tonight." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Quoi? Do y' t'ink Remy would take Wisdom's car without permission."

"Yes."

"And y'r right, but look, here are de keys." He held them up for inspection. Rogue looked at him closely.

"Ah'm gonna trust ya."

"After you, ma chérie." He opened the door and she got in.

Inside

"Kit, you ready?" Pete called wrapping lightly on the door to her room.

"Yeah," Kitty said opening the door. Pete gave her a kiss on the forehead. "So what's on the agenda tonight?"

"I rented a couple movies and I'm gonna fix dinner."

"You can cook?"

"Sometimes," Pete reached into his pocket and then, looking a little panicked, checked all the other pockets on his jacket and pants. "I'm going to kill that Cajun... stupid bloody pickpocket. I'll call a cab."

Back in the car

"Here we are." Remy pulled over and took out the radio he had in the back before hopping out. Rogue climbed out of the car and looked around. He had driven to the lake. The sun was already starting to set so the place was deserted. He had gone beforehand and spread a blanket out on the grass facing the sunset and the lake. A basket sat on the blanket.

Rogue placed her hands on her hips. "Ah had to get all dressed up for a picnic?" She tried to sound annoyed but her face gave away her happiness.

"Oui. It's special."

"Is it?"

"Oui. Take off yer shoes, dey're not too sturdy." Rogue shrugged and slipped them off. The two walked to the blanket and sat down. "Y' look beautiful, did Ah tell y' dat tonight?"

"Not in so many words."

"Dat not be right. Ah should tell y' dat every day." They ate in comfortable silence before Remy spoke up. "Can Ah talk ta you?"

"Of course."

"Ah've been doin' a lot of thinkin' about us. You're the most important part of mah life, y' know dat, right?"

"Ah guess."

Remy took a deep breath. "Dat's de t'ing... see Ah've never cared so much about another person."

"What about Belle?"

"Dat was different. 'Sides, she never loved me."

"Ah do."

"So here we are, almost a year and a half later." He ran a hand through his hair. "Dat leads meh to a question."

"What's that?"

"Stand up, chére. Ah want ta go dis right."

"Do what?"

"Stand up," he requested again. Rogue got to her feet and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at him. "Rogue." He pulled out a box. "Will y' marry me?"

"Pardon?"

"Will y' marry meh?" He opened the box and inside sat a beautiful diamond ring.

"Rem, ain't ya already married?" Rogue asked trying to cover her emotions and her fear with nonchalance.

"De divorce came through," he said with a smile. "Dis time Remy wants ta spend his life with de woman he marries. Ah love y', Rogue. Please, marry me."

Rogue felt her heard stop beating. He couldn't be serious... he couldn't really want to be with her forever. "Ah... This is... unexpected."

"Rogue?"

"Yes." She held out a hand that was trembling slightly. Remy's eyes were full of wonder as he slid the ring onto her finger. "So we're engaged?"

"Oui." Remy stood and gazed into Rogue's eyes. They stood this way for several moments. "Ready ta head back?"

"Not yet." They sat down together and watched the water, wrapped in each other's arms.


	44. The Wedding

Author's Note- I'm moving this along pretty fast but I really want to get this story finished, lest I forget about it like I have others. There's probably only two more chapters left.

* * *

The Wedding

* * *

_And you, you know that it's true  
After all we've been through  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Stand by me  
And I would gladly give up everything  
_

_I'm gonna hold you 'til your hurt is gone  
Be the shoulder that you're leaning on  
I'll be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
If it all should end tonight  
I'll know it was worth the fight  
And we'll be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
_-Bon Jovi

* * *

The day of the wedding was predictably beautiful (thanks to the local weather witch). A few fluffy white clouds floated on what was otherwise a pure blue sky. Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara were all doing their make-up as Ororo did Rogue's hair. The dress the Southerner had chosen was in the style of the old southern dresses, long, flowing, and white. She glared in the general direction of Jubilee remembering her friend's comment about the color. 

"Perfect," Ororo smiled. "Would you like to put the gloves on now?"

"Nah, Ah wore those too long as it is."

"Ready to face the music?" Jubilee asked.

"Ah still ain't talkin' to you."

"I apologized," Jubilee pouted. "Would it help if I said that you look amazing?"

"A little."

A room down

"Why is Remy doin' dis?" the Cajun looked completely panicked.

"Because ya love here," Pete said for the fifth time.

"But Remy ain't supposed ta get married. Non, dis won't do. Where's de quickest exit-?"

Pete sighed and pulled his gun out. "I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. Sit." Remy sat down. "Good boy."

"What de hell-?"

"Kit, tol' me that if you screwed up I wouldn't get any for a month. I'm quite fond of Kitty but I know she meant it and I ain't gonna let ya ruin me chances of getting' some."

"Remy understands."

Pete shrugged casually. "'Sides, it's just cold feet. You'll calm down soon. If not, I'll keep the gun out."

"Fair enough."

Thirty minutes later on the mansion's grounds

"Mon Dieu, dis is really happenin' isn't it?"

"Yes," Pete said. "Why am I stuck wearin' a bloody tux?"

"Dis be ma chére's special day, mon ami, Remy wasn't gonna let y' ruin it by lookin'... like y'r self."

"Keep in mind, LeBeau, I still have me gun."

"Kitty won't be pleased if y' shoot de groom." A minute passed. "Where's Rogue?" He looked around, once again panicked. "She ran didn't she? Dieu, I've been stood up at mah own weddin'-"

"Remy!" Pete snapped. "Shut up and calm the hell down. She'll be here."

Inside

"Ready?"

"No," Rogue said. "Do Ah look ready?"

"Yes," Kitty said. "Why don't we go see what Remy thinks?"

"Ah can't... what if he ran...? What if-?"

"Rogue, chica, you're ten minutes late," Jubilee pointed out.

"Okay, let's go," Rogue said.

"You're not moving."

Five minutes later

"See, mate, there she is," Pete said.

"Dis be really happenin'," Remy murmured, his eyes taking in Rogue as she walked in on Logan's arm, behind the other girls.

…………

"This is really happenin'," Rogue murmured.

Logan glanced at her cocking an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"No, not anymore," Rogue said with a smile.

…………

"Ready?" Pete asked pocketing his gun.

"Oui," Remy smiled as Rogue reached him. He took her hands in his own.

"Dearly beloveds we are gathered here today to witness..."

………….

"De first time Ah saw y' Ah all Ah knew is dat y' were de most beautiful femme dat Ah had ever seen. But den Ah made a mistake, Ah got ta know you. Y' were smart and funny, and de strongest woman in de world. Y' made meh feel t'ings dat Ah never knew Ah could feel. Y' made me feel human.

"So here we stand pledging our lives to each other. Dere be no other dat Remy would rather be standin' here with. Ah want ta be de father of your children. Ah want ta be with y' forever. Je t'aime, chére."

……………

"Ah never even thought Ah would be able to know love, then ya walked into mah world... scarin' the hell out of me. You were everything Ah was afraid of: suave and charmin'. You seemed to see straight through all the walls Ah had built around myself. You forced your way into mah life... and Ah wouldn't have it any other way.

"Ah love ya, swamp rat, and Ah want to be with you forever. And by marryin' ya Ah can be assured yer never gonna get away."

Remy chucked. "Wouldn't want to... river rat." She, with the utmost dignity and maturity, stuck her tongue out at him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the preacher announced.

"About damn time," Remy said taking Rogue into his arms. Applause grew around them as the couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The applause died down a few minutes later when the couple didn't separate.

"That's mah boy!" Jean-Luc exclaimed.

"Okay," Kitty said brightly phasing the couple apart. Both turned glaring at her. "Time to go great the guests, then you two can be together." Sighing the couple led the way to the receiving line.

* * *

Next up, The Reception


	45. The Reception

The Reception

* * *

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
__Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
__Try as I may I could never explain  
__What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
__There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
__The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall  
__You say it best when you say nothingat all  
_-Alison Krauss

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was seated in a room that the adults had fixed up to be the reception hall. Dinner was mostly over when Pete stood calling the attention of the room. "Apparently I'm supposed t' do a toast," he said lazily. "I'll say this, Remy, that girl over there is by far the only really good thing to come into yer life, take care of her." Pete gave a slight shrug. "Personally, I don't see what she sees in ya. But I wish you kids all the best of luck. To the married couple." He sat down as everyone touched glasses.

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance as a married couple." Remy stood and bowed to his wife gallantly.

"Chére?" he asked. She smiled placing her hand in his.

"Ya remembered?" she asked surprised as she heard the song that was playing: Bon Jovi's "She's a Mystery" which had been playing the first time that they had danced together.

"Of course Remy did." He drew her into his arms. "Besides, dis song describes y' to a T."

"I still don't know what to call her 

_She says that words don't mean a thing  
__She changes her name every day  
__And lies all the time  
__I feel lucky to call her mine"_

He twirled her before drawing her back to him. The on lookers watched the couple as they danced in perfect harmony. The love they had for each other was evident simply in the way they held each other.

"_She's anything in the world  
__That you cannot explain  
__But when she throws me a smile  
__It's fire in the rain"_

"Mrs. Remy Lebeau," Remy drawled dipping her and pulling her back up for a kiss. "Ah like de sound of dat."

"Ah never thought about that... Now Ah'm Marie LeBeau... or Rogue LeBeau... either way it just doesn't sound right."

"Y' know y' like de sound of it just as much as Remy," he chastised.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"She's a mystery 

_There's no defense  
__It's innocence  
__But she won't let you see  
__'Cause she's a mystery"_

"She's beautiful," Betsy smiled.

"Yeah," Logan said.

Betsy smiled touching Logan's arm. "You okay, tough guy?"

"She's like the daughter I never had," he shrugged. "Now she's married... to that... pretty boy."

"Oh, admit it, Logan, you like him."

"Like is a strong word..." Logan paused thoughtfully, "maybe tolerate would be better."

Betsy shook her head with a wry smirk. "Fine, tolerate. Tell me, would you pick any other man for her?"

"No," he allotted, "that doesn't mean that I have to like him."

"Of course not."

A table away

"Look at them," Jubilee sighed watching the couple dancing. "They're just so darn adorable."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Completely," he said in a slow drawl. He was presently playing tug of war with Lockheed.

"And just think, Bobby, one day that could be us."

Bobby let go of the rope and Lockheed fell off the table. "What?"

Jubilee burst out laughing. "Your expression..." She giggled some more. "God, that was so worth it!"

"There are days I really don't like you," Bobby said.

In the back of the room

"Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Kitty asked arching her eyebrows as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Both," he said kissing her forehead.

"Which leads me to a question. Why do you have a gun?"

"That's a long story."

Back on the dance floor

"Never in a million years did Remy t'ink dis would have happened," Remy whispered as the couple swayed together.

"Ah know," she murmured back. "This was definitely unexpected. If someone had told meh when we first met that Ah was gonna marry ya, Ah would have laughed mah head off."

He smiled. "Ah know what y' mean. Dis was trés unexpected."

"Very." He lowered his head and their mouths met. He pulled away looking down into her eyes as the two swayed together. "Twenty minutes."

"Quoi?"

"Twenty minutes, then we make our escape."

He laughed. "Sounds good. Je t'aime."

She kissed him on the chin. "Je t'aime aussi."


	46. Happily Ever After

Author's Note- This is the last chappie of my longest fanfic ever. Enjoy.

grumpygurl33 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

ishandahalf-Cute fluffy stuff is what I'm known for.

Through Darkness- Another joins the Kete numbers. I'm happy you enjoyed this one. I'll soon have up a new Kete/ Romy story.

Kigono- I figured the gun thing would be very Pete-like.

Callian- Another one come and gone. Sigh. I've updated, now it's your turn.

* * *

Happily Ever After

* * *

_They gave me a life that's not so easy to live  
__And then they sent me on my way  
__I left my loving, forgot my dreams  
__I lost them along the way  
__Those little things you say  
__When words mean so much  
__You never back down  
__And they all shy away  
__You always listen to me  
_-3 Doors Down

* * *

Six months later 

Pete paced fixing his tie for the hundredth time as he waited for Kitty to finish getting ready. "Mon ami, chill out," Remy said watching Pete's uncharacteristic nervousness with amusement.

"What if she says no?" Pete asked suddenly turning to Logan and Remy almost panicking.

"Do y' t'ink she will?" Remy asked raising an eyebrow.

"No... I mean, she might... I don't know."

"Pete," Logan said. "Sit the hell down." Pete sat down. "Now, breathe and stop freakin' out."

"But-"

"Wisdom, just shut up," Logan said. Pete sighed, he stayed quiet for a good ten seconds.

"What's taking her so long?" He got back to his feet and started pacing again. "Someone told her. They must have. She's probably tryin' t' decide de nicest way of lettin' me down."

"Pete!" Rogue exclaimed coming into the room and sitting on Remy's lap. "Will ya shut up?"

"I've tryin' to get him to do that since he got here," Logan growled.

"She's just getting ready," Rogue said. "You know how Kitty is. Besides, you're the one who told her to dress up."

"I did," Pete acknowledged. "Okay, I'm calm." He sat down.

"Rem?" Rogue asked.

"Oui?"

"Were ya this bad?"

"Dis bad? Non. Remy was nervous, oui, mais Remy is always cool." Rogue rolled her eyes. Remy turned to Pete. "Y've been planning dis for over a month, mon brave. Relax."

Pete sighed. "I'll relax when it's all over."

"No ya won't," Rogue said with a laugh. "Then you'll start plannin' the weddin'."

"Rogue?"

"Yes, sugah?"

"Don't help."

"Pete?" Pete sprang up and ran to the hall where Kitty was waiting.

"Evenin', luv," he smiled kissing her gently. "Ready?"

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe we shouldn't go out-"

"No!" Pete paused. "I mean I'm fine, I just had a long day, but that's all the more reason that we should go out. I could use a wind-down."

Kitty smiled up at him and stepped close. "We could just go back to your cabin. You look like you need a nice massage."

"I may take you up on that, later," Pete promised. "But I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are too. Besides, you look bloody gorgeous. Let's go out and show all the other men what they missed."

She giggled. "Idiot. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You just turned down a night of just the two of us at your cabin."

"We still 'ave that," he assured her before flashing a wicked grin. "I plan on makin' you me dessert." She blushed and let him lead her out to his car. They drove to the restaurant and walked inside. The maitre-de led them to the back booth. Twenty minutes later the main-course was served. Kitty noticed that Pete was eating surprisingly little.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" she asked laying a hand over his forehead.

"Yes," he promised. He reached into his pocket and found the box. _No, _he decided, _not yet. _Pete let go of the box and took a sip of his scotch. He wanted to chug it but he knew getting drunk wouldn't help.

Back at the mansion

"How do ya think he's doin'?" Rogue asked.

"Knowin' Wisdom, Ah wouldn't bank on 'good,'" Remy shrugged.

"That ain't nice, swamp rat."

"We be a married couple now, must y' still call Remy dat?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes. But you're a lovable swamp rat."

He blinked. "Should Remy say thank you?"

At the cabin

After dinner Pete drove them back to his cabin. He got out and, in a rare moment of chivalry, opened her door for her. They walked in and he hit play on his CD player Bon Jovi's "Thank You For Loving Me" filled the air. "Dance with me?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "I'd love to."

"It's hard for me to say the things 

_I want to say sometimes  
__There's no one here but you and me  
__And that broken old street light  
__Lock the door  
__We'll leave the world outside  
__All I've got to give to you  
__Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me"_

Pete held her close as the song played. "This past year has been amazin'," he said as she raised her head for a kiss, which he happily obliged.

"It has," Kitty agreed laying her head back on his chest. A small ball of fear started to grow in her stomach as she imagined what could make him so upset and nervous.

_"I never knew I had a dream  
__Until that dream was you  
__When I look into your eyes  
__The sky's a different blue  
__Cross my heart  
__Iwear no disguise  
__If I tried, you'd make believe  
__That you believed my lies  
_

_Thank you for loving me  
__For being my eyes  
__When I couldn't see  
__For parting my lips  
__When I couldn't breathe  
__Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down  
__You ring the bell before they count me out  
__If I was drowning you would part the sea  
__And risk your own life to rescue me"_

"Pete," Kitty said wanting to get this over with.

"Yes, luv?"

"Something has been bothering you all night."

"Sort of."

"What is it?"

Pete sighed. He should have known that she'd sense how nervous he was. He led her to the couch and she sat down staring up at him. "This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"It's true."

"Wot's true?"

"After everything... you'd actually..."

"I'd wot?"

"Just don't do this."

"Do wot?"

She made a vague hand motion as though he should know what she was talking about. "This."

He scratched his head ruefully. "I thought you'd be a little happier."

She looked at him incredulously. "Happy? Why would I be happy?"

"I... I guess I was wrong."

"Do you honestly think I'd want to spend the rest of my life-?"

"Okay, jeez, Kit, ya don't have t' be so cold."

'Cold?' You were the one who was going to-"

"Wait."

"What?"

"What exactly is it that you think I was goin' t' do?"

"... Leave me."

Pete chuckled. "Oh, you little idiot." He knelt down in front of her and pulled out a velvet box, flipping it open to reveal a delicate diamond ring.

"Pete?"

"These past two years have been absolutely fabulous. For the first time in me whole miserable life I fell in love. You're the most incredible, beautiful woman that I've ever met. Katherine Anne Pryde, will you marry me?"

"Y-you... really want to... Oh, Pete!"

He grinned, this was more like it. "So?"

"Yes!" She tackled him plying his face with kisses. "I love you, I love you so much." They laid there for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes in a purely clichéd romance novel way. "Why would asking me this bother you?"

"I guess I was just scared you'd say no. I love you, Kit, I need you in me life. I've tried livin' without you, I don't like it."

"Me either," Kitty said thinking about the week he had been in London. "So... we're going to be married."

"Yeah… scary isn't it?"

"A little," she admitted, "but I couldn't be happier."

"Me either."They kissed again, a long lingering weakin-in-the-knees type of kiss. "Um... grasshopper?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get off of the floor?"

* * *

Author's Note- The end. Thanks for sticking with me, everyone. I hope all of you liked this one as much as I loved writing it. My next story up is one called Switch, which earns its name. 


End file.
